Pink and blue makes purple
by Milady29
Summary: Multi-chaptered sequel to Pink or Blue. Matt and Gabby are almost parents now but when the babies are born, how will their first steps into parenthood go?
1. Hello, world

''Hey, see you tomorrow morning.''

''I hope I see you before that.'' Gabriela complained, rubbing over her large belly now the twins were 39 weeks. The last few weeks she had hardly been mobile because of it and it made her tired.

''I hope so...I mean...it is save for the babies, right?'' He said, tired as he was as he had been up early to cook Gabriela some decent breakfast.

''Yes, 39 weeks is safe for the babies, Matt!'' Gabriela rolled her eyes and Matt knew it were just the hormones talking, as well as her crankiness because she didn't like not being able to go to work while he went shift and because they were having twins she ha to stop very early on. But he had keep going to shift as having two babies at once was not cheap.

He said goodbye again, rubbed over her belly and walked out to his shift. In the car he checked again if his phone was on full volume, as he had made an agreement with Boden that as long as he was in the firehouse, he was allowed to take it in case Gabriela was going in labor. If he was on a call he would hear it from Boden.

Gabby sat down on the couch, she could hear Matt's car driving away and at the same time she felt a contraction. Scared she sat and it didn't take long before a second one followed. Scared she grabbed her phone, calling her mother.

Parking the car Matt sighed. He was getting nervous now. Sure, he was sure he and Gabby could take care of children and he couldn't imagine anything nice that being a daddy but it did made him somewhat nervous that he could be a father soon.

Walking into the firehouse he dropped his bag in the locker and realized it had been really long since Gabriela had been working here. After twenty weeks, she had to stop working and she hated it to sit at home, so after every shift she was cranky to him, but he knew it was okay. It was understandable and not even her fault, with all the hormones going through her body.

''Enough milk powder and bottles saved up?'' Hermann said as he stood next to Matt.

''Yeah, I think we could feed a orphanage.'' Matt smiled as he closed the door and Hermann nodded.

''Well, if you need anything, just call me. I am sure me and Cindy can give it you.''

Matt nodded gratefully and he also walked to the common room.

''I am sure it is something with Antonio.'' Mouch said and Otis shook his head. ''Nah, I think something with... Matt...what is your father's name?''

The whole group looked at Otis, warning. As Otis was the candidate before Mills, he had never heard about Matt's parents.

''Alan.'' Matt said lightly as he walked to his office with his mug of coffee. He sat down and read a book, laying his phone down on his desk and he peeked on it every now and then, as if he was expecting it to ring any moment.

But instead of his phone, the alarm rang and he jumped up as they were called away to a car crash. A woman had driven her car against one of the poles by a bridge and Casey paced towards the car.

''Madame?''

She looked her way and look him in the eyes.

''My name is Matt, can you tell me yours?''

''Jenny.'' She said and Matt was glad she seemed to be so calm.

''Good, we are going to get you out, Jenny.''

Hermann stood next to Boden when he heard Boden's radio going off. Boden answered it and Hermann looked surprised as Boden kept looking at Casey. Finally he laid the radio aside and he looked at Hermann.

''Gabriela is going into C-section within an hour.''

''Chief, you have to tell him.'' Hermann said as he said, remembering when he was told Cindy had gone into labor.

''I know, but we can't pull him away there now.'' Boden said, looking as Casey was talking to the woman in the car. He was the best one in talking to the victims and right now, they were afraid to stress the victim even more out by pulling Matt away, especially now they were busy getting her free.

Hermann looked relieved at the roof was cut off and Shay and Rafferty got the woman on a backboard. Casey and the guys from truck ran back but Boden called Casey to him. immediately Matt ran back to the truck and the truck rushed away to bring him to the hospital.

Matt hardly could sit still as Cruz drove the truck to the hospital. Hermann would take over. Jumping out he ran to the maternity ward and asked a nurse, who finally brought him to the right room.

''You are here in time.'' Gabriela said and Matt knew she would get brought away soon.

''I promised, remember?'' Matt said, kneeling down and holding her hand.

''I know and I know you would be.''

He kissed her and smiled. ''We are going to be parents within an hour.''

''I know and I can barely wait.''

* * *

The little blue eyes looked at him for a second and closed again as the tiny human fell asleep again. Carefully he caressed the cheek with his index finger and the little boy stirred a little bit.

''Matt!''

Startled Matt looked up, he had been so captivated by the little boy in his arms that he hadn't even realized Gabriela was calling for him. Aiden started to cry and he comforted the little boy as he looked at Gabriela.

''My parents are at the entrance, can you walk down and take them here?'' She stretched her arm out to take Aiden from him and she laid him against his chest, while his little sister was sleeping against the other side of their mother, rocked by her other arm.

''You are already getting the hang of it.'' He smiled, looking as both of the little babies were sleeping against their mother, satisfied.

Then he walked down the stairs and saw her parents, her brother and wife and her niece and nephew standing there.

''Well hello daddy.'' Antonio said, shaking is hand and Gabby's mom hugged him.

''We want to see our little cousins!'' Diego screamed and he nudged against the shoulder by his sister.

''Well, come upstairs, but only two at the time.'' Matt said as that was told to him by the nurses, also because Gabby was still a little woozy from the epidural.

First her parents entered and Matt walked out again to get some coffee. It had been so wonderful, seeing the twins for the first time although he hadn't really dared to look in the OR. Although he was used to bloody things from his work, it was different to see it happening to Gabriela.

''What are the names?'' Eva asked him as he walked back, giving them something to drink as well.

''Aiden and Lauren.'' He sat down with them because he knew Gabby would like it to be alone with her parents for a bit as they were very close.

''Cool names.'' Diego smiled and Eva looked at her brother, annoyed.

''But what are their full names?'' Antonio said as he seemed to wonder what their surnames would be as Matt and Gabby weren't married yet.

''Lauren Christine Casey and Aiden Danton Casey. Lauren to Laura and Danton to Antonio.'' Matt smiled again and Laura and Antonio looked with a broad smile, emotional. ''That means a lot.'' Laura said and Antonio nodded.

''Why aren't they named after us?'' Diego said, indignant.

''Because their names would be too long, silly.'' Eva rolled her eyes and the other laughed. The door opened and her parents left the room.

''Kids, I bet you want to see your cousins.'' Their grandma smiled and the kids nodded, walking with Matt into the room. They greeted their aunts and looked at the little babies, that were still sleeping.

''They are so small.'' Diego said surprised.

''Yeah, you were this small too.'' Eva nodded as she remembered her brother being born when she was five years old.

''Do you want to hold them?'' Gabby said as she saw her little nephew and niece looking and she could she they wanted too, but they didn't dare to ask if they could hold the babies.

''Sure.'' Eva took little Aiden from Gabby's arm and smiled at the little baby, carefully rocking him and cooing to the little boy. Diego looked a little uncomfortable and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed. He took Lauren from Gabby's arms and the little girl looked up to him, as if she was looking who was disturbing her sleep.

''I am not sure if I can do it.''

''Sure you can, sit down next to me.''

Diego sat down next to him and Matt carefully handed him the baby. He made sure Diego was holding her right and Lauren looked up to her big cousin for a few seconds. Finally the baby closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

''See.''

Gabriela enjoyed the view of her nephew and niece and her own children. She had the best family she could wish for and she knew it only became better now.

* * *

NOTE: The little babies surely ended up a in a really good family! I hope you liked this first one shot as every chapter is going to be one-shot like if you want me to continue. It is going to follow a storyline but every chapter is more like an one-shot about their parenthood. Thank you for reading and please tell me if I should continue this or leave this a one shot, and what you thought of it!


	2. Night

A soft cry sounded, became louder and barely ten seconds after that another cry sounded. Matt jumped out of bed, running to the baby room and walked to the beds. Carefully he lifted Lauren op.

''Hey little girl, are you hungry?'' He whispered and he walked back to their own bedroom, Gabby taking Lauren from him and he walked back, lifting Aiden up, who was immediately calm as his father lifted him up. He just looked at his father with his bright blue eyes and his hand hit Matt against his shirt. Matt knew that while the twins were only two weeks old, they couldn't see them well enough to recognize them, but according to Gabby's mom they could recognize him and Gabby by their smell.

''Whoah, calm your diaper, I'll bring you to mommy and your sister.'' Matt laughed as the tiny boy started to flounder in his arms to tell his daddy he was hungry. Gabby was feeding Lauren,.

''Will feed Lauren first.'' She said, holding the baby a little awkward. Matt felt a little guilty as he knew he should have bought the pillow she asked him so she would be able to feed the twins at once. But his mind went completely blank when he walked into the story with baby supplies and he hadn't been able to find it. He sat down on the bed by Gabriela, rocking Aiden in his arms and looking as the little boy kept moving his tiny hands, waiting to be fed and now he knew what Andy meant when he was talking about the way holding your own children is something magical. He looked side as Gabriela was feeding Lauren and Aiden started to cry, as the little baby was still hungry.

Matt started to doze off as he hadn't been sleeping full night for the last two weeks and slowly his head fell sideways, against Gabriela's shoulder and he sat up again.

''Go to sleep, I can manage these two.'' Gabriela said but Matt shook his head, knowing walking still wasn't really comfortable for her. ''I will bring them back to bed.'' He said as he took Lauren from her and she took Aiden. The switching of babies had almost become a habit. Just like managing the two babies. At first they had been very worried that they wouldn't be able to care for two at the same time, but they were managing really well now.

''We can also let them sleep in our bed.''

Worried Matt looked aside: ''What if something happens.''

''Babe, we are basically statues when we are sleep, we won't roll on them.'' Gabriela said, especially as Matt nearly didn't move when he was asleep. The first night they has slept together, she had checked his pulse to see if he was still alive and Matt nodded, sliding down under the blanket a bit, Lauren sleeping on his chest.

''You are a lucky girl, sleeping with a man as handsome as your daddy.'' Gabby said as she looked how Lauren was sleeping on his chest and Matt closed his eyes as well.

''Goodnight.'' He smiled at Gabby. He felt Lauren being lifted of his chest and he looked at Gabby.

''She should sleep on her back.'' Gabby said with a smile as she laid Lauren between the two of them on their bed and made sure the blanket was not in the way. Matt laid down again as well, close to the baby girl and he finally fell asleep.

Gabriela looked as her boyfriend was finally asleep and she knew she would stay awake to make sure nothing would happen to the babies, but he had lacked so much sleep she just wanted him to sleep for one night, as he hardly had been the last two weeks. Besides, as he was up and running the whole day, she would get some sleep during the day. She smiled as he was sleeping just as peacefully as the little baby beside him.

Also, Matt had to go to shift again this morning and the liked the cherish the time they had together as a family before going to shift. Her mom would come here to help her with the babies untill his shift was over and she knew she would be able to manage the night feeding. Matt had offered to take some time off, but they knew they couldn't afford it right now and besides, she could manage herself for those hours he was at shift.

As she was done feeding Aiden she laid him down beside his baby sister and laid down on her side, her head leaning against his head as she enjoyed the view of the two little babies. Lauren was asleep and Aiden's eyes slowly fell shut too.

While she kept enjoying the view the sunlight started to shine through the window and not much later Matt wake up again. He sat up as well and looked at the babies, still smiling.

''Aiden has your features.'' Gabriela smiled, looking at the little boy.

''How are you so sure yet?'' Matt smiled back. The little boy kicked with his legs, as if he knew they were talking about him. But he kept on sleeping and Gabriela pointed at the way the way the baby's eyebrows went, as well as his chin that already visible a little bit.

''I am not convinced.'' Matt smiled, looking at the little boy.

''He will be a little Matthew...I am sure.'' Gabriela whispered back.

''Lauren has your eyes.'' Matt whispered, afraid to wake the little sleeping babies.

''Just because she has brown eyes?''

''Nobody in my family has brown eyes.'' Matt explained and his finger tenderly caressed over his little daughter's head. When he wanted to pull his finger back and lay his hand next to his body again Lauren suddenly grabbed his finger. Matt looked at the girl for a few seconds, surprised and then at Gabby, who smiled at him with a big smile.

''It's a reflex.''

Mats dumb tenderly caressed the little fingers that were clutched around his index finger and he felt tears filling his eyes.

''I think she is looking for protection from her big strong daddy.'' Gabby smiled and Aiden kicked with his legs again.

''I think he wants some attention from his pretty mommy.'' Matt chuckled and Gabriela laid her finger Aiden's hand and slowly the boy's fingers closed around his mothers fingers.

''Don't steal my girl, little one.'' Matt smiled and he and Gabriela moved a bit more backward, not moving their fingers as the leaned more on their pillows and against each other, looking at the two little miracles that were sleeping peacefully between them, brother and sister against each other and both holding their parents.

* * *

NOTE: The first one shot of the series, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for the positive response and I am so glad you liked the idea, I hope this one shot didn't let you down! This one shot was one of the shorter ones, there will also be longer ones. Anyway, again, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it!


	3. The 51 Tour

''Hey little ones, we are going to see your daddy today.'' Gabby said as she lifted Aiden up first, clothing him really warm, as there it had been snowing last night and it was really cold in Chicago.

''Looks good on you...you looked even more like your daddy now.'' Gabby whispered as she kissed the little boy on his cheek. He kicked with his legs again and Gabby laughed. Aiden was already so active for a really young baby while Lauren was more like Matt, really calm. Maybe he didn't like Matt that much after all. Carefully she laid him in the stroller so he could sleep again and she clothes Lauren and laid her down next to Aiden in the stroller. When they were old enough they would buy a double stroller, but as this one was so big for them to boy sleep in it would do for the first two months...and payday was far away. Although Matt earned well as an lieutenant, the double amount of diapers, clothes, food it cost them a lot of money. They had to try to buy everything with they had, as she didn't want to borrow from her parents. She also didn't want him to work double shifts. But soon she would get back to work though and the twins would stay over with her parents.

She dressed herself quickly and walked outside with the twins. Carefully she pulled the blanket up a little bit more. The walk tot he firehouse was not far at all from their house and she knew their shift was over in thirty minutes. But Matt and her was asked to come and introduce the two youngest members of house 51 as soon as possible so they had said they would come today at the end of shift.

Matt came walking outside when he saw her walking to the firehouse and kissed he and looked at the twins as she pointed at them and he laughed. ''If only they will stay this sweet to each other.''

He bow forward, kissing them both on the forehead and frizzled them both on their tummies.

''I missed you both.'' He whispered as he looked at the little babies. Before he had never expected to feel like this, but being away from his babies for almost 24 long hours really did make him miss them.

They made their way to the firehouse and Shay immediately ran towards them from the ambulance and looked at the babies. ''As cute as before.'' She sighed as she had been invited by Gabriela to come and see the twins last week. Carefully Shay lifted Lauren up and rocked her in her arms.

''Hey sweetie, did you miss auntie Leslie?'' Shay cooed to the baby and Rafferty joined them as well.

''Cute.'' She said with a small smile and Gabriela realized it was nicer than she usually was to her. The squad came walking towards them as well and Hermann walked through the doors as he saw the family.

''Guys, little visitors!

The others walked out of the common room and greeted Matt and Gabby and they walked to the common room together. Shay was still holding Lauren and Matt lifted Aiden out of the stroller as the boy almost seemed to be crying. Mouch sat down on the couch and looked at Matt.

''Can I hold him?'' He asked then and Matt nodded, handing Aiden to him and Mouch looked at the little boy looking back at him. Pouch also jumped on the couch and met the little boy. Mouch was cautious but Matt knew Pouch wouldn't do anything bad to Aiden. The dog just sat down, looking at the little boy.

''I think he recognizes a little firefighter.'' Otis said as he looked at the little boy and Pouch affection for him. On the other side of the common room they were admiring Lauren and Shay handed her to Severide, whom looked at the little girl.

Otis also took Aiden from Mouch and the baby boy immediately started to cry.

''Damn Otis, you are ugly for making this little cutie cry.'' Clarke took the baby from him and as Clarke started to coo the little boy he was quiet again and fell asleep in his arms.

''Here they are!'' Boden walked in and looked at the baby girl in Severide's arms and the little boy in Clarke's arms.

''They are adorable.'' He said to Gabriela and Matt and the men of the next shift walked in.

''We got you something.'' Hermann said before they had to leave and he and Otis walked to the other room.

''You shouldn't have Gabriela said as she took Lauren from Severide. Matt looked at Clarke if he should take Aiden back from him but Clarke was still looking at the little boy in his arms with a smile, so Matt let him.

They calme walking back with two large, wrapped boxes and put them on the ground. Shay took Lauren back and Matt and Gabby kneeled down by the boxes. Matt opened the one for Lauren and Gabby opened the one for Aiden. Matt ripped the paper away, opening the box. Looking inside he saw Gabriela was laughing as well and they both held a really small baby size CFD shirt up.

''That is so adorable!''

''Yeah, they have to go around in style, right?'' Clarke said and he looked down at the little boy again. ''You are already adorable, though.''

They laid them back and Matt laughed even harder as he saw a really cute stuffed ambulance and Gabriela held up a stuffed firetruck.

''They are baby-safe, no loose items on them.'' Hermann said.

''This so kind of you, thank you so much!'' Matt smiled. There were a lot of toys as well in the box for when they were older. Looking around he also saw a small blanket with small firetrucks and a coverall that looked like a firefighters uniform.

Looking aside he saw a lot of the things matched each others and Gabby and Matt hugged everyone, thanking them. In one large group they walked outside and Matt put the boxes in his truck, kissing Gabby on her cheek as he would see her home again.

''I think three of us are really tired.'' Matt said as he looked at the babies sleeping in the stroller and he was exhausted as well.

''Make that four.'' Gabby yawned and they both lifted one of the twins out of the stroller, carrying them to their bedroom. While Gabby started feeding Aiden he rocked Lauren after changing to his sweatpants and old shirt. A few minutes later he rocked Aiden to sleep, who was really sleepy now he was fed again.

''I will bring him to bed.'' Matt smiled as he got up and he walked to the boxes on the kitchen table first, grabbing the stuffed firetrucks out and he walked to the bedroom. Tenderly he laid the boy in his crib and kissed him on the forehead. He laid the fire truck all the way in the back of the crib, so it was no danger to the little boy and as the cribs he had made were very big, the fire truck was far away enough.

Gabby entered as well and laid Lauren in her crib. He said goodnight to Lauren, laying the ambulance at the end of her crib. As they both has said goodnight to both of the children they laid down in their own bed, checking if the baby-phone was on.

''I really missed them during shift. I always thought Andy was overreacting when he said he missed Griffin and later Ben and Griffin. Now I understand it.''

''I will start missing them a lot when I get back to work, but they are safe with my parents.''

''I know, I know.'' Matt smiled and he rolled to Gabriela, spooning with her and finally they fell asleep, those precious hours of sleep, although every hour was precious now they were together with the four of them.

* * *

NOTE: Yes, not just the Dawsey family expanded, but the whole 51 family as well of course! I hope you liked this one shot! Thank you a lot for reading again! What did you think of it? Also, is there anything you would like to see in the upcoming one shots? Please tell me! Have a great weekend.


	4. Crying Saves Daddy pt1

''Hey, don't wake your little sister.'' Matt walked into the twins bedroom and lifted Aiden from his crib. As soon as Aiden was lifted up by his daddy he stopped crying and Matt chuckled as he walked to the other crib, he was a little attention seeker, just like his mother. Lauren was still asleep and Matt left the room, taking Aiden to his and Gabby's room.

''Daddy was alone in bed anyway now mommy is gone.''

Matt sat down on his bed and Aiden looked at his daddy as Matt grabbed the remote and put on the TV.

''Let's see what our fellow Chicagoan does on his skates, huh?'' He said to Aiden while he laid the six-week old baby next to him and Aiden started to kick and make ''ooh, ooh'' sounds. Matt laughed and moved closer to the baby. ''Ooh ooh back at ya.''

Aiden looked at his daddy with big eyes and started to smile then. Matt tickled the little boy on his belly and the baby started to make even more ''ooh'' sounds and smiling. Quick Matt grabbed his phone and made a picture, sending it to Gabby.

''Now your mommy can brag about her cute little boy with her cousins in Wisconsin.'' He said while Aiden was still moving and laughing. Before the boy could stop laughing he heard some sounds through the baby monitor and he stood up, making sure Aiden was on the middle of the bed. He knew he shouldn't leave the baby alone but it was a large bed, and he couldn't roll yet.

Quick he walked to the bedroom of the twins and lifted Lauren p, whom was awake now as well.

''Goodmorning princess.'' He kissed Lauren on her forehead as he carried her to te other bedroom and laid her next to Aiden, whom seemed to be at the edge of a crying fit.

''Hey don't worry, I am back.'' He said as he laid Lauren next to Aiden and tickled the little boy again, which caused another smile. Lauren's hand reached out and touched her brother, as if she wanted to make sure he was still beside her and Matt looked at it, endeared. They weren't just really affectionate to their parents, but to each other as well.

''So, 006 and 005, today we have a top mission. Today we have to go to the supermarket and the hardware store. Our mission is to get food, new diapers and a new drill for daddy.'' Matt started to laugh as the twins where both completely focussed as if they knew what he was telling them.

''Your weapons will of course be your invincible smiles.'' He said then and he tickled them both on their bellies.

Then he got up, carefully lifting up both of the twins and walked down the stairs. He laid them both down int he box so he could get their bottles ready. His phone shook as he was preparing their bottles and he look at the message Gabriela send him.

_'Did you use too much face softener? He even has you smile! XO to the twins.'_

Matt smiled and got both of the bottles. Carefully he took Lauren first and sat down in front of the television, putting the skating on again. Lauren drank the milk greedy and he watched the first two skaters. Aiden made his sounds again and Matt looked as Aiden was kicking his legs, the tiny legs barely visible over the wooden rail of the playpen.

''Don't cheer for the Netherlands! They won enough medals already.''

Aiden made even more sounds now.

''Don't worry, you are up in a few minutes.'' Matt laughed then while he looked at Lauren, whom was still drinking very fast.

As Lauren finished her bottle he laid Lauren back in the playpen and went to the kitchen to take the other bottle and lifted Aiden out, feeding him now.

''Ooh.'' Matt made Aiden's sound. ''There is Kuck, you can cheer now!''

Slowly he removed the bottle from Aiden's mouth and Aiden looked up at him: ''Ooh ooh!'' The baby cooed then, excited and Matt laughed.

When the twins were both napping after feeding and Matt sat down to finish watching the skating. During the break he got up and dressed them, both in a CFD shirt. Gabby was afraid the shirt wouldn't stay this pretty if they washed them too often but if they didn't wear them now, they would be to big to wear them in a few months.

''If we go the shop now...you can nap again the whole afternoon...if only daddy could sleep the afternoon...but he has to make a new rocking chair for you and your mommy.'' he kissed them both on the forehead and got them in the double stroller they had finally gotten.

He also got his own jacket and bonnet on and they finally left the apartment. The neighbour greeted them and looked at the twins.

''Cherish the time they are little, they are getting big so fast.'' She sighed and Matt nodded, continued his way. First they went to the hardware store and Matt looked at the various drills that were for sale. He kneeled down and as his hand still held the strolled he pulled it closer, turning it so the twins were facing the same way.

''Which one is pretty enough princess?'' He said as he caressed Lauren over her cheek as she was looking at the large boxes - or just in front of her, but Matt liked it to interact with the twins. She turned her head a little bit his way and looked surprised and looked back forward.

''Little cheerer, did you make a decision yet?'' He held up the drill he liked and Aiden started to kick with his feet in the part of the stroller that was covering his feet and he made the ooh, ooh sounds again.

Matt laughed and with the drill under his arm he turned the stroller around, nearly bumping into another woman.

''Oh, they are so adorable.'' She smiled, looking at the twins. ''You must be a great father, they seem so happy.''

''Ehhr...'' Matt rubbed over the back of his head and he felt he was starting to blush.

''You must look like your mother.'' The woman kneeled down by Lauren and rubbed the little girl over her cheek, the girl immediately pouting. The woman pulled back, afraid to make the girl cry.

''She looks like her mother.'' Matt answered, more out of formality than that he wanted to answer.

''Where is their mother?'' The woman asked.

''She is gone fo-''

The woman looked with a face full of sorry and Matt frowned.

''I am so sorry you have to raise these two on your own. If you ever need any help, you can a-''

''She is gone for the weekend. To her family in another state.''

Before the woman could answer, Lauren started to cry and Matt quickly started to push the stroller to the counter. Quickly he paid and outside he took Lauren out, hugging her.

''Hey princess, what is wrong?''

As soon as he held the baby against him, she was quiet again and she smiled as Matt looked at her.

''You didn't like that woman...? Daddy neither.'' He kissed her on the cheek and put her back in her stroller.

''I forgot to tell you, 006 en 005. Your most effective weapon is of course your crying...which saves Daddy from scary women sometimes.''

He made sure they were both warm enough before he continued the way to the supermarket. Inside he walked around with the twins. Looking at various cans of vegetables Aiden started to cry and worried he checked the backpack that was hanging on the stroller...but he had forgotten it and worried he looked around as various people were looking at him. Kneeling down by Aiden he tried to get the boy quiet by talking to him but the boy only started to cry louder. He had seen Gabriela comforting the babies by putting her pinky in their mouths but Matt had no idea how to do that, especially since his hands were a lot bigger than Gabriela's and he was afraid to hurt Aiden. Lauren started to pout now as well and worried he looked as more people were looking at him. Quick he grabbed a can from the shelf and gently laid it against Aiden's hands. Amazed by the unknown object in his hands the boy looked down, forgetting he was crying and as it laid on his tummy, he could even keep it there with his tiny hands!

''Thats fun huh, buddy?'' Matt smiled as the boy was quiet and Lauren was calm again as well now her brother was quiet. Standing up to continue their way Matt looked at the other people as if he had just won the father of the year award.

''Okay 005 and 006...daddy needs to get somethings over there and the stroller is too big...so...you take care of each other!'' He joked as he kneeled down to grab something else. But he knew he would have to leave them here for a second to grab the articles over there. Making sure the twins were okay he walked away for a tiny bit, around the aisle and as quick as he could he grabbed everything so he could run back...into the wrong aisle?

Confused he looked at the aisle that was empty except for one of the people that worked there and he walked to the next aisle...but the stroller was not there either.

Walking back he looked at every aisle...but the stroller was nowhere to be found. Worried he started running through random aisles.

Oh no...Oh no...

Even more worried he ran through them all.

But the stroller was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, which evil bastard took 005 and 006? Can the father of the year find his beloved twins back?

I know I said it would be one-shots...but this is going to be a two-shot between the one-shots!

Anyway, I hope you liked this first part. Thank you for reading. I tried to make it funny and exciting at the same time...so I hope I succeeded in that. Please tell me what you thought of it!


	5. Crying Saves Daddy pt2

''Aiden...Lauren...'' Worried Matt ran through all the aisles again, worried.

_Oh please, let them be here! _He thought worried and he came back in the aisle he was before. No...no...he became so fearful inside he could hardly move and his hands started to shake. immediately his head started to pound, almost as if his head injury was back, which happened more often when he became stressed. This had to be his worst nightmare. This was his worst nightmare.

Then he heard a cry from the aisle beside him and he turned around, ran towards the stroller...but he realized it was a single stroller and the woman looked at him with a frown as he looked at the little girl in the stroller.

''I -I...'' He turned around again and walked back tot the aisle he had left them. The boy whom was busy filling the shelves looked at him: ''Are...those twins your children?''

Matt nodded walking towards the boy.

''My co-worker took them to the counter, because I had to fill the shelf and I couldn't get this cart and my stepladder through.''

Matt nodded and for a second he doubted if he should thank the guy or kick the small ladder from under his feet in his anger, but instead he just walked to the counter as fast as he could. His heart almost skipped a beat when he finally saw the stroller and heard the soft cry of one of the babies. He almost pushed the lady aside and he took Lauren out of the stroller, comforting her. Her head laid against his shoulder and he rubbed over her back. Aiden was looking at him and with an almost comical look, the can dropped from the babies hands ont he ground. At least he wasn't too upset.

''Shhh, princess, daddy is here.'' He kissed her on the cheek and he heard a relieved sigh behind him.

Turning around he looked at the lady, working at the shop.

''Thank you, I had no idea how to get her quiet.''

Matt looked up full of rage after he put Lauren back in the stroller.

''Are you out of your damn mind?'' He snapped then, standing upright.

''Ooh.'' Every other time Matt would have laughed because of Aiden's perfect timing, but instead he just looked at the woman, furious. He had his rage under control again after the head injury, but he was so mad right now.

''We had to fill the shelf.'' She said, shrugging.

''I nearly had a heart attack! You are moving somebody's children, not a shopping card or something! Children! What if they were really gone!'' Matt yelled, mad that the woman didn't even seem to care and he didn't care all the other customers were looking at him.

''Sorry.'' The woman bow her head.

''Yeah, you better be.'' Matt said as he started to put his groceries on the conveyor. he had everything except for his own meal, but he would order a pizza. He was too mad to walk back in the shop and back and the twins were both pouting, so he was afraid they would go into crying if he waited much longer. Not even the can of corn could occupy Aiden and Matt walked home after paying, quikly.

''Hooray, we succeeded out missions.'' He laughed as they walked inside the flat he and Gabby lived in now. It had two floors and a small backyard with a shed. Aiden started to cry anyway and worried Matt lifted him up.

''Whats up buddy, are you hungry again?'' He kissed the boy on his cheek when he smelled it.

''Oh, I know what you need.'' He brought Aiden up the stairs and walked back to take Lauren.

''You could use a new diaper too, huh princess?'' He took her up the stairs as well and laid her in the crib, so he could change Aiden's diaper, which would hopefully make the little boy stop crying. If he hadn't gone to the firefighter academy, he could also start a career in logistics by now.

''Look at you, all clean again.'' Matt chuckled and he laughed even harder when he saw Aiden sticking his tongue out, making funny sounds with his mouth.

''Are you farting?'' Matt laughed as it sounded like he was and he bow forward, taking a deep breath and blowing all the air out of his mouth on Aiden's belly, which caused the baby to look up at him surprised and Aiden started to laugh then, kicking with his feet.

''Silly daddy.'' Matt rolled his eyes with a smile as he lifted Aiden up and laid him in his crib. He took Lauren from the crib and she looked up at her daddy with a smile, her fingers in her mouth and Matt felt endeared again by how extra adorable she was when she smiled.

''Looking all pretty again, princess!'' He said when he lifted her up and laid her in the crib as well, pulling the blanket over her legs and he made sure Aiden was comfy too, but the boy was already asleep. He took the monitor from his room as he walked down the stairs and walked to the backyard. He took the tools and all he kept in the shed and he started working on the rocking chair Gabriela wanted so badly. It was almost finished and he finished it. It was still quiet through the monitor when he was done and as silent as he could he carried it inside. He didn't wake the twins as he put it down in the corner of their room and he tiptoed to the bed, looking over the rail of the crib and he smiled as Lauren was sleeping so peacefully. Aiden was sleeping with a small smile on his face as well and Matt walked down the stairs again. There was something else he had promised Gabriela to make as it was something she had asked if he could make, but he was sure he could do it.

Determined he looked at the wood and he started to get working. When he was finished he heard sounds from the monitor and quick he cleaned the tools away and walked inside with the monitor and the things he just made.

''Hey, you are hungry...huh?'' He lifted the twins out of bed. He walked down the stairs with them and laid them in the playpen to get their bottles ready again and in the kitchen he looked surprised as his phone was going off and he took the phone.

''Hey Gabs.'' He said as the clasped the phone between his jaw and shoulder as he tried to get the bottles ready.

''Hey Matts.'' She greeted him back with the usual nicknames they had for each other. ''Surviving the twins?''

''Absolutely, they are completely adorable to me. Ready to feed them again...but I guess you could ask them yourself.'' He walked to the twins and held the phone between the two of them.

''Hey sweeties, mommy misses you.''

Lauren gave one of her adorable smiles again as she recognized Gabby's voice and Aiden started to kick with his feet again and smiled as well.

''They miss you too, I think.'' Matt said as he walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the table.

''I am going to be back very early tomorrow morning as mom wants to drive away after dinner so we are in time for Eva's birthday tomorrow, that we are not stuck in the snow that is expected. But I took my key so you don't have to get out of bed for me. Just don't get heart attack when you hear somebody enter the house tonight.''

''Don't talk about heart attacks.'' Matt sighed and Gabby immediately asked what happened.

''Oh, nothing, I'll tell you when you get home.'' Matt said as he knew it made no sense to make her worried about something that was already fixed.

''Okay...miss you too, not just the twins. Bye Matts.'' Gabby said then.

''Miss you too. Ciao Gabs.'' He put the phone back in his pocket and took the bottles. He took both of the twins at the same time. Aiden laid against him while he fed Lauren and then he switched them around. After they were both fed he watched the recap of Sochi today with the twins laying against him and Aiden got hyper again after dinner.

He ordered a pizza for himself and after he finished that he took the twins on his arms, putting the lights out everywhere. He changed the diapers and got the twins ready for the night. When he was also ready himself he took the rails he made for the bed and clicked them on the sides. When the twins wanted to sleep with them they could safely now, but they were also easy to get off.

''Will you let daddy sleep tonight?'' He kissed the twins goodnight as he laid down beside them and put the light on the nightstand off. He couldn't fall asleep before he heard the babies calm, constant breaths and he knew they were asleep.

Then he also closed his eyes, shortly recapping today in his head. He had a great day with the twins...apart from the incident in the supermarket, but he was somewhat proud he managed to handle them both very well for a full day. Finally he fell asleep as well.

Matt opened his eyes as somebody entered their bedroom and Gabby walked in, throwing her bag to the floor and she undressed, grabbed the nightdress and looked at the small rail he made. She looked up with a smile and gave a thumbs up.

Carefully she slid into bed and she kissed both of the twins on their heads and kissed Matt then.

''Did you manage?''

Matt nodded as he was afraid he would wake the twins if he talked.

''Did they cry a lot?'' Gabriela whispered.

''No...their crying saved my ass..twice.'' Matt grinned and he kissed Gabriela and they feel asleep, their little babies sleeping between the two of them, safely between their parents.

* * *

NOTE: Luckily, the twins are back with their daddy of the year and their mommy is back home as well! Hope you liked the second part of Crying saves daddy and it wasn't too much of an anti-climax.

Thank you so much for reading and please tell me again what you thought about it - and if you have any wishes you want to see in the further one shots again! I take note of all the ideas and see what I can do with them :)


	6. Fourteen

''please, don't...'' Matt looked at the stream of milk and drool that was now on its way down from his shirt and he sighed, looking at Aiden. The baby boy gave his dad a smile again and Matt wasn't mad, just a little stressed as they were in a worry to be in time for Eva's birthday and he had to change his shirt now.

''Gabs?'' He yelled her and she came walking from the kitchen, taking Aiden from him.

''We are going to be late.'' She sighed and he stood up, pulling the shirt over his head so he could throw it in the laundry.

''Well, if we wanted to be in first on her birthday we should have started getting ready when you came home this morning.'' Matt offered her a smile as he walked up the stairs, grabbing another shirt. They had slept in this morning untill the twins started crying - sleeping in was sleeping past seven in the morning and they had made it to half past seven - and he was very proud they had slept through the night. Maybe they would sleep full nights reguraly. They did now, sometimes, but not every night and it was exhausting to get out every night.

''Matt, did you pack everything?!'' Gabby said worried as she got the twins completely ready.

''I did, don't worry.'' In his head he ran the whole checklist as they knew they had to feed and change the babies diapers at least once in the restaurant.

''Are you sure you packed everything?'' She asked, looking up as she was dressing Lauren.

''Yes, I did, I promise.''

A few minutes they finally left to the restaurant they were celebrating Eva's birthday with the family and Gabriela seemed to be stressing out.

''Babe, we are only five minutes late...don't worry, okay.''

She nodded and the twins were asleep in their safety seats in the back. Sometimes, he wish he could sleep like the twins, or sometimes as much as the twins.

''You looked really beautiful.'' Matt smiled, caressing Gabby over her cheek while driving, but he had to say it to her. Her hair was put up and she was wearing one of her most beautiful dresses.

They got out of at the restaurant and walked inside, both carrying each of the twins in their car seats so they could sleep in the restaurant.

''Happy birthday, you are getting so big!'' Gabriela hugged her niece and Matt congratulated her as well.

''She is starting with boyfriends. Don't blink your eyes or you will be hunting guys down that hurt Lauren as well.'' Antonio said to Matt as Matt sat down next to him.

''Oh come here little one.'' Gabby and Antonio's mom took Aiden from the car seat and took him in her arms as he was looking at her from the car seat.

''Antonio, I think Lauren will Matt later, she is way too attached to him.'' Gabby said to her brother as she had overheard him talking to Matt and Antonio started to laugh, taking Lauren from the car seat.

''Well, you haven't meet your handsome uncle well enough, huh?'' He laughed as he looked at the little girl in his arms. The lights dimmed down a little bit as a cake was brought to the table with fourteen candles and Eva blew them all out at once.

''What was your wish.'' Her grandpa said as he laid his arm around his granddaughter and pulled her closer. ''Not that you are getting bigger and older, huh? You are growing up to fast!'' Eva blushed and smiled at her grandpa:

''I am not going to tell you, the wish won't come true.''

''Wise girl.'' Her grandma nodded and she took Lauren from her grandma.

''Fourteen years, then I will maybe have my own children and you will be my age.''

''Oh please don't talk about that. I will be so old then.'' Gabby laughed and they had dinner as it was served.

A few hours later they got back in the car and the twins were awake now as they had been napping in the restaurant, so hyperactive they had their private party in the backseat and Matt smiled at Gabby.

''Fourteen years and the twins will also be festiving their fourteenth birthday. We will be older and they will be so big! I guess Aiden will be over six feet tall! Lauren will be so beautiful and all the boys in school will be after her - but she can't date anybody. Aiden will wish for a career in football, or becoming a firefighter...and Lauren will still be my princess.'' Matt jabbered away and Gabby just gave him a small smile.

Gabriela was so tired and at home she walked to the bathroom, cleaning the make-up from her face. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep, but she also wanted to spend some more time with the twins. She was afraid that while Matt was already really close with them, she wasn't bonding enough with them.

She walked out of the bathroom, to the bedroom and dropped her dress while she looked at Matt playing with the twins. He was laying on his stomach on the edge of the bed, holding the stuffed fire truck in his hands.

''There comes the fire truck 81.'' Matt came closer with the stuffed firetrucks towards Aiden and carefully caressed the soft plush over his cheek, causing the baby to laugh and he did the same with Lauren, who gave him one of her invincible smiles again.

Sad Gabriela walked to the bed, laying down in bed as well and Matt got ready to to bring the twins to their own bed as he liked to sleep together with Gabby tonight as he had missed her although she only had be gone for two nights.

''Something wrong?'' He asked worried as Gabriela's lip started to shake.

''Sometimes, I am just worried I am not giving them all the attention they need because they are so much. I missed them so much when I was gone this weekend, but now I am back, I am stressed again, worried that they don't get the attention they deserve because I am afraid I am doing something wrong.''

She admitted as she started to cry and Matt pulled her against his shoulder, rubbing over her back.

''Why, you are a great mother. You are.'' Matt said as he tried to comfort her.

''You are so natural with the twins and I...I feel...'' Gabby looked down at her hand that was on top of the blanket as a tiny hand grabbed around her finger, the girl looking up to her with a broad smile.

''See.'' Matt said as Gabby kissed Lauren on the forehead.

''Shhh...you are just tired. The twins love you and you are great with them.''

Gabriela pulled loose from his arms and dried her tears, giving him a smile as she laid down, ready to sleep. Matt stood up and took the twins out of the bed, tucking them in. Gabby entered behind him and kissed both of the twins goodnight as well. Matt walked out of the room and could her sing a Spanish lullaby she had tried to learn him, but he couldn't remember. A few minutes later she entered the room and laid down next to him.

''You are a great mother.'' He repeated again as she crawled in his arms and they fell asleep.

''The twins can be very overwhelming.'' She said, drying the last tears away and she folder his arm around her.

''I know. They can be. But don't worry about it. They love you as much as you love them...and I love you, too. In fourteen years Lauren will wish she is as beautiful as her mommy'' He kissed Gabby and they went to sleep, trying to catch as much sleep to they energy again for tomorrow.

* * *

NOTE: Another one-shot! This takes place only a few hours later than the last one though. Anyway, I hope you liked this shorter chapter. The next one will probably jump a little ahead in time. But if you still have wishes of what you want to see now, tell me! Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought about it!


	7. Dangerous

''Da.'' Lauren laughed at her daddy as he held up one of her toys, making a funny face and made a giggling sound. As the twins were a little over five months now, they started to make more and more sounds and even better, their laughing and giggling was a beautiful sound that filled their house now.

''Aren't you the cutest girl of Chicago.'' Matt laughed as he handed her the toy and she took it, looking at the stuffed animal in her hands.

''Hey!'' Gabby said behind him and suddenly she sat down on his back, as he was on his stomach on the floor so he was on the same level as Lauren on the rug, filled with toys and Gabby grabbed his arms, holding them tight.

''Daddy deserves the tickle dead, huh?'' Gabby said as she held Matt's hands with one arm and as Matt couldn't free them, he guessed it was something she had learned from Antonio.

''Da.'' Lauren said, throwing the stuffed animal out of her hands as she looked at her mother with a big smile.

''I think that was a yes.'' Gabby whispered in his ear and suddenly her other hand started to tickle him in his side. Matt couldn't handle tickling in his side and a few second later he was kicking with his legs, begging for mercy.

''Who is the cutest girl of Chicago.''

''Both of you are the cutest! Please stop!'' Matt said, laughing hysterically and tears were almost streaming down his cheeks. Oh he hated it so much when somebody tickled him in his side and Gabby knew that.

''Enough!'' Matt panted as she finally let go and he crawled over the floor, towards Aiden whom was looking at him from the baby chair with a pout as Gabby hadn't give him his fruit yet and Matt took the bowl with fruit snack from the floor and carefully put some of the mashed fruit in the boys mouth. Immediately the 5-month old baby started to kick with his feet, looking excited.

''Yeah, you love bananas, don't you.'' Matt cooed as he fed Aiden the fruit snack. ''Silly mommy, being mean to daddy, huh?''

Aiden smiled at him with his large toothless smile.

''See, we men understand each other.'' Matt grinned at Gabby as he was done feeding Aiden and after washing the bowl he took Aiden from the low chair to the ground. Aiden immediately grabbed the toy beside him - the plastic fire truck that had also been in the gift box from the firefighters - and threw it towards Matthew. ''Doh.''

''here comes the fire truck.'' Matt said as he moved it over the rug towards Aiden again. ''Waah woo waaah woo.'' He handed it back to the little boy and Aiden put it on the ground again. ''Aaah ooh aaah oooh.''

Matt started to laugh and Gabby looked endeared.

''Waa woo waa woo.'' Matt answered him again as he took the truck and 'drove' it back and forth over the truck. He handed it back to Aiden again and the boy started to giggle again. ''Aah oooh.''

Then Matt stood up. ''I am to take a small nap.'' He yawned and Gabby nodded understanding because he had just returned from one of his shifts and she was grateful he tried to play with them as often as possible, but she knew he was tired.

''Sleep well.'' She said as he walked away and she stood up for a second to clean away the bowls in which the fruit had been for the twins. They were playing on the rug and she knew nothing could happen and she could keep an eye on them from the kitchen.

Matt was still standing by the fridge and he grabbed a mug of milk, which he usually did before going to bed after shift.

''Are you sure you still don't want me going back to work? You could work less shifts, spend more time contracting and with the twins. Or we would work some shifts together and we could earn some more money. My parents already offered they wouldn't mind taking the twins a few 24 hour shifts. I am sure I can get back on an ambo somewhere.''

''I am sure.'' He managed to say while drank the milk and she frowned.

''I know we can manage on your salary, well, we can if we are careful with the money but I don't want you to bring all the money home, I can work as well.''

''I know, but I am not home very often and when you are going to be away to work as well the twins will be at your parents so often. I know they don't mind but I think it is also nice for the twins to have one of their parents around most of the time, so that would be you.''

Gabby nodded. ''But really, I can get back to work any time.''

''I know, but the twins need a mommy.'' He kissed her on her forehead and he turned around and walked up the stairs while she walked back to the living room.

''Your daddy is a hero...you might not understand now...but every time he is not here, he is saving people.'' She said as she cleaned around a little bit while the twins were laying on their belly's, their attention drawn to their toys, not even looking up at their mother and she smiled at the endearing sight.

''But it is good you don't know, you would be worried all the time, like me. Now your dad is the man that plays with you and feeds you...and luckily does not sing you lullabies.'' She chuckled. Although she tried not to think about it, she was worried every shift, that he would not come back and she would have to raise the kids on her own, that they would be left without him. She tried not to think about it but she had seen it with the Darden's.

''One day, it might be just me who wil be your buddy for playing...and you might not even remember your daddy because you are so young.'' She sighed then, sad.

''I am not going anywhere.''

Matt leaned against the doorpost and looked at Gabriela, tears in his eyes.

''I thought you were going to sleep.''

''I want to, but I wanted to say sleep well to the twins as they are going to bed soon too for their nap before lunch...but I don't want you to worry about me when I am not here. '' Matt said as he sat down next to her on the ground and took her hand.

''I can't help but worry, Matt. It's a dangerous job, I have been there too.''

''I know, but every time you hear a siren you should think of me waving at your from the window of the truck, at you and Lauren and Aiden. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.'' He said as he kissed her on the jaw.

''Aah ooh, aah ooh.'' Aiden said as he grabbed the truck again.

''waaah ooh waaa ooh, huh buddy.'' Matt smiled as he rubbed the boy over his head and looked at Gabriela again.

''I promise...and now I am going to bed.'' He kissed both of the twins on the forehead and walked up the stairs. He knew it was a dangerous job, but he was more careful than he had been before, he thought more about risks because he knew it was dangerous and he would never want the twins to lose their daddy, like Griffin and Ben had. For the past five months, he had rushed to go home after every shift, glad to hold his kids in his arms again while before, he didn't really care for going home.

He understood Gabby's worries, but he didn't want her to worry. Laying down in bed he thought of his shift tomorrow and he would make sure he would be holding the twins again after those 24 hours.

* * *

NOTE: of course, it is still a really dangerous job! The twins are a little older now but they still don't realize what their daddy goes through every shift.

This one was a shorter one shot again but I hope you liked it either way. The next one shot will contain a little bit more adventure - it has something to do with district 21 ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review about what you thought about this chapter! Do you think Gabby is in-character? Do you like where the storyline is going and things you would like to see are always welcome too, the things you said before are noted and I am trying to add a lot of them! Response and reviews are very appreciated, thanks!


	8. Summertime

''You are going to the zoo with your Mommy and daddy.'' Gabby's mom cooed as she dressed the twins. ''Mommy is picking daddy up at the firehouse and then after he is dressed up just a pretty as you, you are going to the zoo.''

Lauren smiled at her grandmother while Aiden was jabbering to her from the child seat he was laying on. Although Gabby didn't have anything special last night, she had offered the kids could stay over with their grandparents so Gabby could go out...and she liked to spend some time with them.

''Hey, we are here!'' Gabby and Matt walked in through the backdoor.

''I missed you.'' Matt said as he hugged the twins and kissed them both on the forehead. ''Did you miss daddy too?''

''Don't worry, they enjoyed themselves well here.'' Gabby's mom joked as he hit Matt on the shoulder and walked to Gabriela, handing her a small plastic bag.

''How was your night out.''

''Great, it was too long since I had seen Shay.'' Gabby said as she took the bag, surprised.

''I made you some sandwiches to take to the zoo. There is also a little container with mashed bananas and other fruit for the twins. I wrapped it in foil so it would stay a little cold but don't open much later than lunch, it might get warm.''

''Thank you mom.'' Gabby hugged her mom and her mom sighed. ''It's nothing, really.''

Matt and Gabby got ready to go as Gabby's mom said goodbye to the twins. She hugged them and when she turned around Matt was waiting for her with open arms, pouting.

''Grown man, can't leave without getting a kissie from his girlfriend's mother.'' Gabby's mom bickered as she hugged Matt. Gabriela laughed as Matt and her mother were always bickering and teasing with each other, but they got along really well, actually.

''Oh, as if you could sleep tonight without a hug from your daughter's boyfriend.'' Matt said as he let go.

''Luckily I only have one of those boyfriends in my family.'' Esmeralda shook her head and Matt and Gabriela carried the kids to the car, buckling them into the car safety seats.

''Are you excited to see the beavers, Lauren?'' Gabby said to Lauren as she handed the girl her favourite toy, a stuffed beaver. Although the twins were still too young to understand the zoo and too young to remember, they wanted to have a nice day out with them. Especially because what Gabby had said to the twins before his last shift really had seemed to have impact on him. He really wanted to share some time with the family because next week, he was having a lot of shifts and contracting jobs again.

''When was the last time you went to the zoo?'' Gabby asked as they drove to Lincoln park. The last time she had been there she had had a great time with Eva and Diego and she realized now that was almost three years ago already. The sun was shining bright over Chicago and they knew it was good for today.

''Two years ago...I took Griffin and Ben there for my birthday.''

''Speaking about birthdays...your birthday is in eleven days...you are almost an old man Matt Casey.'' She tickled Matt in his neck as they were waiting in front of a traffic light.''

''Thirty is not old!'' He said indignant as they drove away by the green light.

''I am twenty-seven. You are old.'' Gabby chuckled, but looked very serious then.

''Ugh oh disgusting, what am I doing with in a car with three children? You shouldn't date such an old man, it's disgusting.'' He said with a teasing wink.

Aiden started jabbering in the back again and Matt and Gabby were quiet as they listened to everything the little boy was saying. It was almost quiet, how he wanted to tell so much.

''I think Aiden said I am a handsome young god.'' Matt said as he parked the car a few minutes later.

''Oh yeah, sure.'' Gabby said, making a funny face while they got out of the car and got the twins out and into the stroller.

''Oh grandma made you a little punk again?'' He laughed as he carefully put Aiden's sunglasses on as it was a very sunny day and the little boy's hair was put a mohawk kinda style by his grandma. Matt rubbed it down a little bit and the boy turned his eyes up. The blonde hair of the baby were more natural over his head now and Matt looked at Gabriela.

''Thats better.'' Gabriela said behind them and she looked at Lauren whom already had a small palm tree pony tail on her head, as she had Gabriela's darker hair.

They walked to the entrance of the park and walked inside.

''Let's go the monkey's first.'' Gabriela said as the monkey house was on their left and Matt looked at the twins.

''Maybe we can return them there.''

''Maybe I will return you.'' Gabby smirked as she pushed the stroller.

''I think I am too old for that.'' Matt sticked his tongue out and the went inside, laughing. Inside they looked at the monkeys playing behind the glass and the twins looked, surprised.

''Da!'' Lauren moved her arm to the glass and Matt kneeled down next to the stroller as he was amused by the faces of the twins as they looked at the moving animals. Gabby had told him they wouldn't really know what was going on, but they would like to watch the movement of the animals and everything new was exciting for them anyway.

''They look like daddy, huh?'' Gabby smiled as she looked as the twins were still looking at the monkeys. Matt looked at her and made a monkey imitation and the boy behind her looked at him, burst out in laughing then. As the twins seemed to be bored from watching at the monkeys they walked on and walked around for almost an hour. The twins seemed to like it more than they had expected and they sat down one of to the benches in the shadow, close to the beavers. Gabby and Matt took a sandwich and fed the twins some of the fruit.

''We should do this more often.'' Matt said as he also finished his sandwich and looked as the twins fell asleep. He leaned back a little bit against the fence that was standing behind them as they would sit here for a little while, so the twins could take a nap.

''Yeah, we should, maybe we can take the twins to the beach soon, as it is so hot.''

Matt nodded. It was very hot, even for a summer and he regretted putting on long jeans this morning as everybody walked by in shorts. They sat there, chatting about his birthday for a few minutes and maybe it was because of all the people passing by, Lauren woke up and Aiden didn't seem very asleep as well. Slowly they started walking again and they just wanted a pass a few more animals before going home, because of the heat and they acknowledged that the twins also were getting tired and wanted to go home.

''It's so hot.'' Matt stated the obvious as Lauren started to cry.

''Yeah, I guess we could enjoy the afternoon in the backyard.'' Gabby nodded as she lifted Lauren out and carried the little girl, comforting her as they walked to the car, while her brother was asleep in the stroller.

They drove back home and although they thought it was still very early easily, it was already past two and they realized they had been longer in the zoo than they had expected. At home Gabriela walked up the stairs to change the twins and Matt walked to their small backyard and suddenly walked to the shed. Unpacking the box he had bought a while ago - without really knowing why he bought it except for him and Gabby and he looked at the window as he started to inflate the small baby pool. When he started to fill it with water Gabby looked out of the window.

''Where did you find that so fast?''

''It was in the shed.''

''How about pulling a Ferrari out of that shed while you are at it?'' She laughed and closed the window again. As the pool was filled and safely in the shadows, he ran up the stairs to change into his own swimming pants and he walked to the baby room.

''Ill be their pool boy.''

He took Lauren and Aiden ad he walked down the stairs and carefully he sat down in the shallow water and put the twins in. Lauren hesitated first, pulled her legs up as he feet touched the cold water but started to giggle excited when Matt lowered her down and splashed the water around with her hands. Aiden grabbed Matt's leg at first, but finally seemed to enjoy the water as well and Matt leaned back a little bit.

''Beer?'' Gabby hold out a bottle to him and gratefully he took it as he looked at the twins playing in the water. Gabby laid a towel down next to the swimming pool and laid down on it, scooping a little water up with her hand and she let the water slide down Lauren's back. The girl turned around, surprised and laughed then at her mother.

''Oh my feet were burning.'' Matt said as his feet were finally in the water. Aiden looked at him while he tried to keep his balance in the water, but as he leaning against the side of the pool, Matt knew nothing could happen, still he was very careful.

Lauren started to cry and Gabby good her out, comforting her and she walked inside with the girl and Aiden looked at him and started to Jabber to him.

Carefully Matt lifted the boy up a little bit and laid him horizontally on his hands.

''Air Aiden are you ready for take off?''

Carefully he lifted up the boy a little bit and Aiden started to giggle, as he always did when Matt played airplane with him and carefully Matt lowered him a little bit again, so his tummy was touching the water and Aiden started to kick with his legs again, laughing even louder. Gabriela and Lauren walked outside again. Matt put Aiden down in the pool, who looked at him with a pout and Matt took the ice cream Gabby handed her.

''I ate about...nine of these this week.'' Matt said, looking at the ice cream. As soon as he started eating these, he couldn't stop. Carefully he held it in front of Aiden and Aiden carefully brought his mouth to the frozen strawberry ice cream. As it was water ice cream, Matt knew it couldn't harm him and Aiden looked surprised as his mouth touched the cold ice cream. Matt enjoyed looking at Aiden's face as he looked so wondered, surprised by the cold snack.

''Buddy, can I get my ice cream back?'' Matt laughed as Aiden was still sitting with his mouth around the ice cream, not moving for the slightest bit, and Matt slowly pulled the ice cream back, afraid Aiden's lips might have gotten frozen but the boy kept sitting there with his surprised, funny face and Matt brought the ice cream back, the boy even happier now.

''Unbelievable, you even share you addictions.'' Gabby laughed.

They enjoyed their afternoon the garden and as they walked inside for dinner and feeding the twins, Matt looked at Gabby with a smile: ''I think this was one of the best days of my twenty-nine year long life.''

He wrapped his free arm around her as they walked inside, with their own perfect family.

* * *

NOTE: I am so glad the previous chapter was so well received, thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well, just a nice day in the family life. In the next time we will probably jump ahead in time again! Anyway, all ideas are still welcome and all still noted down, but new ideas are always welcome also including the twins when they are a little older. Anyway, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it! :)


	9. 51 is a big family

''Let's bring your daddy to work.'' Gabby smiled at Aiden as she buckled him into his care safety seat and Matt buckled Lauren in. She would go to the home depot with them after dropping him off, so they could get him the things he needed to save him some time tomorrow.

''Dada!'' Lauren said as she hugged her stuffed beaver, making the cutest smile ever and Matt smiled as well as he had her buckled in and kissed her on the forehead while Aiden was dozing off again in his car seat.

''Yes, dada.'' Gabby smiled and she and Matt got in the front of the car. He drove away and looked in the rearview mirror. Lauren was holding the beaver - mr Beaver as he and Gabriela called the stuffed animal - and looked out of the window. Her brown hair was in small curls beside her face. Aiden was asleep beside her. lately he had jabbered all night long and he had kept Lauren awake. But as Lauren slept with her mommy as daddy was to work, she had had her sleep and the little storyteller was tired now. That was another reason his nickname was Tintin, aside from the fact his blonde hair always got the tintin look if his parents didn't comb his hair down.

It was unbelievable they were already a year and a week old.

Matt looked surprised as Gabby's phone rang and she took it. Worried she looked at him as she listened. Then she laid the phone aside and looked at Matt.

''Something happened at the bakery.''

Matt nodded worried, as they were almost at the firehouse and he parked the car.

''Should I take the twins.''

Slowly she started to nod and he took them out of the car, carrying sleepy Aiden while Lauren started to kick her small legs and he put her on the ground, holding her hand as they were ready to walk away.

''Hopefully everything is okay.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded, got back in the car.

A little awkward they walked to the firehouse as Lauren was so small, but she hated it if Matt carried her now and demanded she walked everywhere - without letting go of his hand. As soon as he wanted to carry her she started to cry. Walking inside he realized he was not prepared for taking the twins here at all.

''Visitors!'' Capp yelled as he saw them entering and Shay and Rafferty left by the ambulance.

''My sweeties!'' Shay said as she ran towards the twins and crouched down three feet from Lauren and spread her arms. ''Esie!'' Lauren cooed as she walked towards Leslie. Lauren still walked really awkward but Leslie caught her before she could fall and lifted her up.

''And how is my bestie?'' Shay laughed as Lauren laid her head against her shoulder.

''Esie.'' Aiden said now, excited and Matt laughed, as the twins always called Leslie Esie. They walked into the common room and Aiden had a sudden boost of energy again and Matt put him on the ground, the boy falling to the floor and crawling around. As the twins were supervised now Matt walked to Boden's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for Boden to say it was okay he entered and Matt walked inside.

''Chief, there is something in Gabriela's family and my mom is not in the area, can the twins stay here for one shift? They really have nowhere to go as my sister is to work.''

''It's okay, but don't make it a habit. I will ask Mary to look after them in case there is a call.''

''Thank you, chief.''

Matt walked out of the office and back to the common room. He laughed as he entered as Cruz was running through the common room, carrying Aiden over his head and the boy was laughing hysterically and kicked with his legs. He put the boy down again and Matt walked to the couch, where Lauren was sitting in between Mouch and Shay. She held up mr. Beaver to Mouch and was jabbering, when Mouch looked back at the television.

Mr. Beaver dropped from her hand with a pout she looked at Shay.

''You are a little diva.'' Shay laughed as she handed her the beaver back and Lauren started to laugh again.

The alarm went off and Casey wanted to run to the truck, but wasn't sure if Mary was here to watch the kids. He waited and finally she came running to the common room.

''Ambulance 61, Truck 81, object fell on a car.''

Casey jumped in the truck and they drove off, to where the call came from and the front of a car was almost hidden under a tree, that had fallen on top of it and reached almost to the roof. Matt jumped out of the truck and gave orders while he ran to the car, wiping some of the branches away to se ethe driver.

''Madame, can you hear me?'' He looked at the woman sitting behind the wheel and she looked up to him.

''I can hear you!'' She said then, panicking.

''Can you tell me your name?'' Casey said, trying to calm her down.

''Jean...my babies!''

Matt wiped the branches and leaves away that covered the back seat and saw two toddlers looking at him. Hermann popped up next to him with a saw and sawed the branches away that made their work harder and he tried to open the doors, but they were blocked. Otis and Cruz came running with the other saw to open the doors and the door of the woman opened and Shay and Rafferty got her out, carefully. Matt took the saw to open the other door, but it didn't work and the car made a screeching sound, as it if could give away any minute and determined he leaned into the car by the open door, lowering the windows and he pointed to the other side, Hermann running around the car. Matt got through the window and unbuckled the little boy, lifting him out of the window, carefully and Hermann walked away with the other boy.

Behind them, the roof gave away under the weight and the car collapsed.

''Good job.'' Boden said as Hermann and Casey carried the boys to the ambulance. Their mother took the two boys as she was unharmed and only now Matt realized they were twins, but identical twins.

Soon they drove back to the firehouse and when Matt walked into the common room he was happy to see the twins again. Lauren was watching tv on the couch next to Mary and Aiden was playing with Pouch.

''Dada!'' Lauren yelled with a smile, pointing at him and Mary laughed, lifted her up and handed her to Matthew.

''I think she need a clean diaper.''

Matt looked around as he was thinking as he hadn't had any diapers with him - they were in the car - and he had to write the report now.

''What's the problem?'' Severide asked as he saw Matt looking so worried.

''I don't have any diapers with me.''

''Otis and Cruz are going to the supermarket to get lunch. They could get some diapers.'' Severide said and Matt looked at Otis and Cruz.

Cruz just shook his head while Otis started to nod.

''Come on Cruz, the diaper department is filled with women!'' He said then.

* * *

''Which one should we buy?'' Otis looked a little confused at the large shelves with diapers. Cruz looked at all the packages again and shook his head.

''I have no idea...I think they are all soft.'' Cruz shrugged and Otis looked at him with a annoyed expression.

''Really? They are all soft? It is not about how soft those diapers are, but if they are not to big or small for Aiden and Lauren. Would you wanna wear an XS underpants!?''

''I don't know! I never cared for a baby.'' Cruz hissed as people in the supermarket were looking at them and Cruz grabbed a package from the shelf.

''These?''

''Those are for 6-9 months, the twins are a year old.'' Otis said as he rolled his eyes and he grabbed another package. Two women approached them and they looked puzzled at the two firemen as they were looking at the diapers.

''Uhm...can we help you?'' One of the women offered and Otis looked at her.

''We are looking for...diapers.''

''I guessed that.'' She laughed. ''How old is your baby?''

''They are no-'' Cruz kicked him against his ankle, discretely.

''They are one year old, twins.'' Cruz smiled then and the woman laughed. ''That is really cute.''

She handed them a package: ''One size fits all should do the trick, huh?''

''Thank you.'' The guys turned around and walked away with a broad smile.

''What a cute couple.'' They heard the women say then.

* * *

''Diapers! Fresh diapers for everyone who dares to crap his pants on the next call! One size fits all.'' Otis yelled as he walked inside the common room and Mouch looked up.

''Not your size, Mouch.'' Otis said with a teasing smile as he brought the diapers to Casey's office. Knocking on the door he looked in the office. Casey looked up, Lauren sitting on his lap while he was writing the report, while Aiden was asleep on the bed, with Pouch, whom was sleeping as well.

''That is adorable.'' Otis laughed as he saw Aiden and Pouch laying on his bed.

''I know. I don't like Pouch on my bed...but this is too cute to disturb.''

Matt took the diapers and Otis left. Closing the blinds he changed the diapers and Aiden looked at him, sleepy.

''Sorry,you can go back to sleep within a minute, but if there is another call you want to have a clean diaper, right?'' Matt smiled and he looked surprised as the door to his office opened and Gabby entered.

''It was just a little busy at the bakery, so they wanted my help.'' She explained as she greeted the twins and Matt sighed relieved.

''I tried to call you but I guess you were on call.''

Matt nodded and Gabriela lifted the twins up.

'''Guess they need a diaper change soon.''

Matt pointed at the trash bin and she looked at the two wrapped diapers.

''Guess it's my lucky day, did Hermann have diapers in his locker for when his little one stays over?''

''No, Otis and Cruz went to the shop.'' Matt chuckled. Gabby laughed, just with the thought of the men buying diapers in the store and she lifted Lauren up, while Matt lifted the sleeping Aiden up and Pouch howled softly.

''I am sure you will see Aiden again, Pouch.'' Matt said, rubbing the cute dog over her head and she jumped off the bed, walking out of the office with them. Quickly Matt walked with Gabby and the twins to the car. Lauren started to doze off as well now so she didn't throw a fit as Gabriela lifted her up and they buckled the twins in the car.

''See you after shift!'' He kissed her.

''Don't do anything stupid!''

''I never do.'' He said quasi-indignant as he kissed her again. She got back into the car and he waved as she drove away when the alarm went of again.

* * *

NOTE: Just the thought of Cruz and Otis being diapers.

I hope you liked this one shot! The twins are a little older again and we got to see multiple chapters again. One of the upcoming chapters will also be Matt/Gabby focused - they also need some time together, right? ;) There are some other things upcoming too, big things.

Anyway, I hope you liked this as 51 is one big family, right? Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought and ideas are welcome as always!


	10. Nightmare pt 1

''Faster, come on.'' Gabby whispered as Matt laid on top of her. There was sweat on his face and she enjoying the moment...she had missed this, a lot. Their intimacy had been level zero because of the twins.

''What if we conceive other twins?'' Matt panted. Lauren had been in there bed till now as Aiden kept her awake and the previous nights they had together Aiden had slept with them as the little boy had been sick. Lately, they had hardly shared time together in bed with the two of them. Tonight was the night and they had been awaiting so long untill they would finally sleep together again...and were able to make love.

''No conceiving, I am still taking the pill.'' Gabby whispered and she kissed him as he moved faster. She loved the twins with all her heart but she wasn't sure if she could raise another two. Maybe, if they were a little older. Maybe in a year. His hands were on her thighs and he pulled her farther on her back as he kissed her. He moved forward again and bumped with his head against the wall.

''Are you oka-'' Before Gabby could even finish her worried question, the twins started to cry, probably startled by the sudden bump against the wall.

''I am okay.'' Matt said, rubbing over his head and slowly he climbed off her. Gabby looked at him with a pout and he looked back with a pout as he stepped out of bed and grabbed his sweatpants, walking to the twins bedroom. Gabby rolled around in the sheets, but she was worried there was something wrong in his head again as he bumped his head.

Matt entered the room and only Aiden was crying now.

''Hey, sorry I woke you up.''

''Dada.'' Aiden stretched his arms out as Matt lifted him up and cuddled him and the boy went back to sleep. When he walked to Lauren's crib she was already asleep and he went back to bed with Gabriela.

''I think the twins are so scared of having a little brother or sister they won't even let us do it.'' Matt laughed as he laid back in his bed.

''Are you really okay? You hit your head pretty hard - and you have been there before.'' Gabby wiped his hair aside, looking at the scar that still there, but Matt shook his head.

''Really, I am okay. The thin wall made it sound harder than it went.''

He pulled her in his arms.

''Having kids makes it a lot harder, you know, just for you and me.'' Gabby said as she caressed his face and he gave her a smile.

''That doesn't mean I love you any less.''

''I know that.'' She said with a smile as she laid her head on his chest and her nails drew figures on his chest.

''You are having a shift tomorrow again, hm?'' She whispered and Matt nodded. She pouted again.

''But you have been constructing all day...we miss you. The twins miss you too.''

''Well, I gotta do what I gotta do, right?''

She nodded and they fell asleep. Gabby woke up, still laying with her head on his chest as his alarm rang and he got out with a deep sigh. Walking to the bathroom she rolled over in the bed again, as she didn't need to get out yet. Sometimes she felt really guilty that she wasn't working and he had to get out so early, but he really didn't work her to work as long as the twins were small. He was also right that they couldn't keep her mother looking after him as his mother lived on the other side of Chicago so they had to bring them to her mother. Her mother was also getting older and especially now the twins were starting to walk and talk they could become really overwhelming.

Matt walked back into the room and pulled some of the clothes out of the closet just for now, as he had change his clothes again at the station and he walked to the bedroom of the twins, kissing on their foreheads as they were asleep. He walked back to say bye Gabby and saw that she was sad, or annoyed.

''What is wrong.''

''Are you going construct again after the shift tomorrow. know you are doing it for all of us, but you know...you should also be here sometimes.''

''I know...and I know I haven't been home enough lately. I promise I won't take any jobs for tomorrow, even if somebody calls me today.'' He leaned on the bed and kissed her.

''Be careful.'' She told him as every shift and he nodded. ''Always.'' He promised her as he turned around and walked downstairs to grab some quick breakfast before going to the station.

Gabby fell asleep again and woke up an hour later, taking the twins out of bed and filled the bath for them. Carefully she woke them up and took them to the bathroom, testing the water. Aiden laughed as she put him in the water, as always while Lauren hated the bath, as always. She sat down on the tiles by the bath and carefully washed their hair and kept an eye on them while they played in the water. Aiden playing with the little ducky floating through the bath while Lauren was splashing her hand in the water.

A little later, she lifted both out of the water and dried them, dressed them and got herself ready as well as she had to get dressed as well, as she had to get to the supermarket. Feeding four people took a lot of food and supplies and almost three times a week she had to go to the supermarket.

A long day was still ahead.

* * *

On the bed, Gabby played with the twins and their plushies while the TV was there for background sound.

''Woo woo!'' She brought the ambulance closer to Lauren and giggling she took it from her hands. Aiden was watching the tv, lounging against the pillow and Gabby chuckled as it was almost how an adult would lounge against the pillow. When she laughed the pacifier dropped from his mouth as he smiled at her.

It had been such a long, busy day. At first she had gone to the supermarket, taken the kids to the playground in the park and had cleaned the house, visited her mother with the twins and now she was exhausted...but so were the twins.

''Dada is on shift again, but he will be home tomorrow, he promised. No more constructing for tomorrow, just the four of us.'' She said as the twins were laying on daddy's side of the bed, watching the tv with her. Aiden had his pacifier in his mouth while Lauren was holding mr. Beaver and they were almost asleep. Gabby decided they might as well sleep here tonight. She put the tv off, kissed the twins goodnight, tucking them in and she fell asleep herself as well. Tomorrow they would finally spend the day together with the four of them. A whole day and not just dinner and his presence in the evening, when he just fell asleep on the couch because he was so tired. Not that she didn't understand that he was tired, but it was a shame sometimes.

Aiden and Lauren were asleep not long after, she fell asleep as well. She wasn't sure how she been sleeping when her phone rang on the nightstand and she took the call, sleepily.

''Hello?...Chief?'' She said then, almost jumping out of bed, her heart racing in her chest as she heard Boden talking.

''The floor collapsed...we haven't found Matt yet...we are doing everything we can...''

The phone dropped out of her hand as her heart seemed to stop...her worst fears became reality.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

NOTE: Another two shot! Uh oh, Gabby's fears became reality now. Are the twins going to end fatherless, like the Dardens? What happened on the call and what will happen?

I know this less happy than the other chapters, but I hope you liked it either way! The next update should be tomorrow. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought about it, as always! :) The reviews are more than appreciated, they mean a lot to me!


	11. Nightmare pt 2

Numb Gaby dressed the twins. There was nothing she could do right now. All she could do right now was waiting for a phone call that would tell her more and in that case, she wanted to leave to where ever she had to immediately. She would bring the twins to her mother. Aiden looked sleepy as he was awoken by his mother. Her phone rang and she ran towards it, taking the call.

''He is on his way to the hospital now, he is going to be fine, Gabby.''

''Then, I am on my way too.''

Gabby rushed away towards the car. She tried not to think about everything could happen now. She tried to keep her head but reminding herself that they found Matt and that was a good thing. Her mom came running outside when she parked the car and took the twins out of the car.

''Heard anything on Matt?''

She shook her head and her mom nodded. ''Go.''

Gabby drove the hospital, her heart still racing in her chest. Was this really the way their relationship was going to end? That the twins would never see their father again? No! It couldn't be, dammit! He had promised he would never leave them. This couldn't be the end!

She didn't even look if the car was parked right when she jumped out and ran back to the entrance of the ER. Was this how Heather Darden...no Matt had been the person that had told her.

Running into the ER she saw the other men sitting there, waiting. Chuckling, actually. She frowned and walked to chief Boden.

''Where is Matt?''

''Waiting for his surgery.''

Hermann stood up and winked her to walk after him. ''Is he okay?''

''Oh, he couldn't be any better right now.'' Hermann tried to contain his laughs and Gabby looked at him with a frown. Why weren't they telling her what was wrong? It made her upset, not knowing how he was doing.

''He broke his femur, they gave him pain medication so he wouldn't be in pain until the surgery. The pain medication...made him high. He tried to kiss Otis.'' Hermann couldn't contain his laughter but was serious again as he knew a broken femur was not something to laugh about. But the idea of Casey being high made him chuckle. Walking through the curtains she looked at Matt, laying in the bed, laughing. Severide looked worried at his friend and fellow lieutenant, but was clearly amused as well.

''Matt?'' Worried she sat down next to the bed.

''Kiss her, not Otis.'' Severide said with a smirk while he looked at Gabby. Matt looked at her as well and se looked worries as there was blood on his face from a wound on the side of his head.

''Did they check that wound?'' She asked worried.

''Yeah, it is only laceration. He will be sore for a while and his femur will take time to heal, but he came out pretty well.''

''Guys, I am right here.'' Matt giggled and his giggling changed to loud laughing.

''Whats so funny?'' Gabby asked but she couldn't help but laugh a little bit as well.

''He's the funniest.'' Matt pointed at Severide while he was still laughing and when Gabby and Kelly tried contain their laughing Matt sighed. ''Oh he is so funny.'' Immediately he started laughing again.

''How much pain medication did they give him?'' Gabby said to Severide.

''More than enough.'' Severide laughed.

Matt stopped with laughing now and looked at the ceiling.

''My leg...feels funny.'' He giggled then and he started to poke the blanket.

''Hey, don't do that.'' Severide said worried as he pulled Matt's hand away. Matt closed his eyes and looked at Gabriela.

''Kissie?''

A nurse walked through the curtains and looked at Gabby and Severide.

''The OR is free, he will go into surgery in five minutes.

''Kissie.'' Gabriela nodded and quick she kissed him. Holding his hand they waited untill they took him away for surgery. Matt had stopped laughing and he was quiet now, looking at Gabby.

When they came to get him, she walked until she was not allowed to go further and let go of his hand. Walking back to the ER all the other men were gone and Severide was also getting ready to leave.

''I should go back to the station, will see him tomorrow.'' Severide said and Gabby nodded. Slowly she also walked outside, to her car to get the twins, as there was nothing she could do for Matt right now. Before she drove away she laid her head against the wheel and started to cry. Out of relief that he was practically fine and he was going to recover. That she still had him. On the other hand because she knew he was in pain and he had to recover. That this was what she always had feared...that she would lose him one day.

* * *

Pushing the twin's stroller, she walked into the hospital during visiting hour, towards the information desk and she asked for the room Matt was moved to after the surgery and she got the room number written down on a paper. Hopefully he was already awake from the surgery. At first she wanted to stay in the hospital for him to get out of surgery, but as it could take a while and he would be anesthetized anyway till a few hours after the surgery she hoped he was awake now. At least she had been with the twins and she could tell her mother Matt was fine.

Right before she opened the door to the room a nurse stopped her.

''I am sorry but for in visiting hours, we insist on only taking one kids at the time.''

Gabby looked at her, surprised and mad at the same time.

''They are his kids.'' She said then, stating the obvious, hoping the woman would think about what she just said. ''They are twins, should I leave one on the hallway or what?'' She added, a little annoyed and the nurse nodded.

''Fine, I haven't said a thing.'' She walked away and Gabby shrugged, walked inside. Matt had his eyes closed but opened them when they entered and he smiled. Lauren stretched her arms out to him and tried to climb out of the stroller. Carefully Gabriela lifted her out of the stroller and put her on the ground. Lauren walked to the bed and looked over the edge of the bed. ''Dada.''

''Hey princess.'' He frizzed her through her hair and Aiden walked to the edge of the bed as well and Matt did the same. He looked up as Gabby gave him a kiss.

''How are you feeling.''

''Shitty.'' Matt said as he tried to sit up a little bit more.

''Oh you didn't feel so shitty before the surgery.'' Gabriela said as she sat down on the chair by his bed, both of the twins on her lap.

''I heard I was quite the company from Severide. He called me this morning.''

''Yeah, you even tried to kiss Otis. Did he win your heart after buying diapers for the twins?'' Gabby smirked.

''Yeah, absolutely. Sorry Gabby but I think...'' He started to laugh again and smiled at Gabriela. She knew he didn't want pity, but he just wanted to be cheered up.

''Are you in pain?'' She asked worried as he closed his eyes.

''Not really, I am still on pain medication. I am just worried I will do stupid things again because of the pain medication.''

''Hey, you can kiss me, I am not Otis.'' Gabby laughed and Matt laughed as well. ''Sorry I didn't wait untill you came out of surgery...I thought I had to go to my mother to get the twins and tell her you were...'' She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

''Okay.'' Matt answered. ''That I was okay.''

''I didn't wanna say that.''

''Well, I am. I broke my femur and it sucks, it hurts and I can't work for a few weeks, on the other hand, it could have been much much worse.'' He said with a smile.

The twins started to move on her lap and she put them on the floor, where they started to play and crawl around.

''Do you remember anything of the surgery...or last night?''

''I remember the floor collapsing under me...and when I fell, I could feel my leg snap. I laid there for a few minutes while the debris fell on me. Actually, i know everything until arriving at the hospital. It starts to get blurry at the part were I got the IVs in my arms.''

She moved a little closer to Matt and rubbed her hand over his hand, wiping his hair backward as it was hanging in his face.

''I wanted to take you guys to the pier today.'' He said then, with a pout.

''Well, with you being home for six full weeks, I guess we will visit the pier soon.'' She said, caressing the side of his face.

''Sorry I wasn't carefully.'' He said, a little upset now.

''I am sure you were...and you just did your job.''

''Dada.'' Lauren waved at him from the floor and Matt waved back.

''See, Lauren is sure you were careful too.'' Gabby kissed him on his cheek and Matt's mouth curled in a smile again.

''I don't want to lose you, the three of you.'' Matt said as he pulled Gabby against him.

''You won't lose us. I am sure.'' Gabby comforted him, not sure he was really feeling bad or if it were the pain pills. ''Tomorrow you are going to be home and you are going to recover. Within weeks you are going to be back to work. It is all going to be fine.''

''I know it will be with you by my side.'' He kissed her on the forehead.

''Was that you or the pain medication?'' She asked as he usually was too serious for saying things like these.''

''A little bit of both.'' He smirked. ''But I really love you.'' He kissed her again and looked at the twins, playing with on the floor with their plushies.

''And I love you too.'' He said, with a smile.

* * *

NOTE: The family remains together, of course! I hope you liked this chapter, high Matt included. The only pro of his injury is that he gets to spend some time at home...with the twins!

Thank you for reading - and still following the story! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and ideas are still welcome as always!


	12. Lights

''Sweeties, don't fight!'' Matt said worried as Aiden was throwing toys at his sister. Carefully he lowered himself down from the couch and sat down between them. Lauren stood up and walked away and worried Matt got up as there was soup on the stove and he didn't want her to burn herself. Worried he got up and grabbed the crutch, walking to the kitchen.

''Princess...don't...no.'' Only at the last second he could grab the toddler away from the stove and he carried her back to the living room, a little awkward and closed the door to the kitchen. His leg didn't limp, but was still kinda unstable now he carried Lauren. Also because he was holding the crutch. He hadn't really been using them these last few days as his leg was getting stronger and he wanted to walk on it.

''Dada auwie?'' Lauren grabbed his leg as she looked up at him and Matt sat down again. She had started talking pretty early, while most toddlers her age only could remember a few names and words, Lauren seemed to understand a whole lot more. Not that they thought Aiden was dumber, not at all. He just didn't really seem to care for talking yet and liked to keep his parents guessing. But there was all the time for that.

''No auwie.'' He said as he looked at Aiden, playing with his toys. At first they had thought that Aiden was the busiest of the two and Lauren the calm one, but now they were a year and three months old everything had changed. Aiden was the calm, introvert boy now while Lauren was the diva. She did everything to get attention from her parents and while Aiden didn't have any problem with sharing with Lauren, she started to cry every time she needed attention.

''Mommy?''

''Mommy is at work princess.''

She started to pout and before he could even lift her up she started to cry, causing her younger brother to look up at her, surprised. As he hugged her she stopped crying. Gabby had been telling him to stop comforting her every time she cried, but he was pretty sure she was too young to understand it anyway. Besides, she was his little princess.

She pointed at her bottle and Matt put her back on the rug with her brother as he walked to the kitchen to fill her bottle. Walking to the kitchen he realized it would not be long before he was back at work. He would miss them a lot again, but somehow, saving people in life threatening situations was less stressful than the family. His leg was almost healed now and he could almost walk with support again. Two weeks before he would be back. He loved the twins, but they were so overwhelming now.

Gabby ont he other hand, she could handle them so well, even Lauren's crying and he knew he was a good father, it was just better if Gabriela stayed with them during the day. but while he was absent from work, she had taken a temporary spot at an ambulance because the EMT had gone on maternity leave. It was a really good thing as that way they didn't lose their income and Gabby finally got to do what she enjoyed again. As soon as the kids went to kindergarten, she would start to work at a clinic, as she had time during the day then.

Walking back to the living room he kneeled down and handed Lauren the bottle with orange lemonade and rubbed her over her head while she looked up at him with a smile.

The front door opened and Gabby walked inside, kissing both of the twins on their foreheads. Carrying large shopping bags as she had done the shopping after shift she walked to the kitchen, the twins following her. They seemed to be happy their mother was home and they gathered around the kitchen table, The twins both in their child seats while Gabby and Matt got the soup ready. First they helped the twins eating their soup and after they sat down theirselves.

''I think we should go to the pier today...the weather is not going to be to cold tonight...and you are on shift that tomorrow and after that we will be busy again, both of us.''

Gabby nodded as she ate some of the soup.

''I am sure that is a great idea, but can you walk the whole evening?''

''I can, I am sure. Have a little trust in me.'' He said with a teasing smile and they cleaned the table and got the twins ready for their nap.

Matt and Gabby sat down on the couch and Matt played with Gabby's hair as she laid against him.

''How is the leg?''

''Still as good as yesterday. I might even jog next week. That's what the therapist said at least.''

Gabby smiled at him. ''Good, then I will be rid of you for at least an hour every evening.'' She said teasing.

''You'd miss me.''

''Oh that's what you think.'' She said as she kissed him and laid back again. Together they fell asleep on the couch, Gabby tired from shift and Matt from caring for the twins since yesterday morning. At the end of the afternoon they were awoken by the twin's crying and they got them out of bed again, dressed them. Gabby looked as Matt clothes Aiden like a pro and she was glad he was so good with the twins as well. In the beginning when he hadn't been mobile he had still tried to take as much work from her hands as possible, now they could do everything together again.

Quick she prepared dinner and while the sun was slowly setting they left for the pier. When they were there it was almost dark, but the pier was lighted with thousands of lights from every stall and the twins looked around, amazed by everything happening around him. Gabby pushed the stroller with one hand and held Matt's hand in the other.

''No problem walking?'' She asked worried.

''No, not at all.'' He smiled while he made a silly little jump and she chuckled.

''We should go into the ferris wheel.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded. Not sure if the twins would enjoy it, they still wanted to try. The man closing the door of the cabin told them to keep the twins on their lap and the twins looked around as they went higher and higher.

''That are many lights, hm?'' Gabby smiled as she looked with Lauren and pointed somewhere far away in the distance.

''Our house is there.'' She said then and Lauren looked around, amazed by all the lights around her and the tall buildings surrounding them. Aiden looked a little frightened but did look around while he held Matt really tightly. ''That are many lights, huh?'' Matt said smiling as the boy finally seemed to enjoy it a little bit as they stopped when they were at the top. Lauren suddenly pulled lose from Gabby's arms and pressed her face against the glass as she looked at all the lights, fascinated.

Looking at his sister, Aiden also crawled off Matt's lap and pressed his nose against the glass while they could hardly watch over the edge of the bench, sitting on it with their knees.

Farther away they heard a police siren and Aiden looked back. ''Onio!''

Every time they had a police siren, Aiden would yell that, meaning it was his uncle, Antonio. But he said 'Onio' in such a funny was Matt and Gabby both laughed.

''Yes, that was Antonio.'' Gabby laughed as she moved closer to the twins, making sure they couldn't fall.

''Chicago is really pretty like this at night.'' Matt smiled at Gabby as he also moved closer to the twins and they looked out of the window all together. Although he had been on the pier before and also in the ferris wheel, he had never done it at night and had never seen this view.

''Pretie lits.'' Lauren smiled at her parents.

''You are two of the prettiest lights.'' Gabby said, rubbing the twins over their head as they looked at the view again.

* * *

NOTE: After what I did to Matt he last chapter I think they really needed some family bonding time, right? Matt is also happy to get back to work soon of course he will miss the twins too...who will also be older again in the upcoming chapter! There will also be some more of Gabby's family soon - I mean, cousins spend time with cousins, right?

Anyway, I hope you liked this cute chapter after the misery. Thank you for reading and still following the story, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please tell me what you thought of it!


	13. Pool Party

''Do we really have to go to playground? That is so lame!'' Diego sighed as he looked at the twins, sitting outside in the grass, enjoying the popsicle they had gotten from their aunt as she just left to work. Late august and a heat wave was bothering Chicago again.

''We are not going there so you can enjoy yourself on the slide...but for the twins.'' Eva sighed as she stood up and walked to the twins.

''Hey, do you want to go the playground?'' She asked and the twins climbed up, nodding. Aiden grabbed her hand and walked with her while Lauren ran out in front of them. ''Playground!''

Diego also stood up with a sigh and followed his sister and cousins. It was not that he didn't want to go to the playground with them, but it he was afraid they would see people from his school and they would laugh at him. Secretly, even though he was ten years old, he still enjoyed playing there.

''Eva, go!'' Lauren said as she reached out to open the front door and Eva laughed.

''Calm down, little one. We are going, just stay with me because I promised Onio and Laura I would look after you.''

She opened the door and Lauren grabbed her hand, looking up at her big cousin. ''I stay with you Eva.''

''Good.'' Eva smiled back at her little cousin as they walked over the sidewalk to the small playground just around the block. As her parents were both at their work and they had summer break from school, they had promised to look after the twins as Matt and Gabby were on a three day trip to Florida, to visit the Dardens. But she wasn't sure where it was hotter now, here or in Florida...

''Diego, did you smear Aiden with sunscreen?'' She asked then, worried. She had smeared Lauren in but she wasn't sure if Diego did so with Aiden.

''Yeah, I did.'' Her brother snapped.

''You sure?'' She asked as she knew her brother had no trouble with lying about things he should have done but he didn't do, because he didn't want to or her forgot about it.

''Yes, I did!'' He answered, angry. ''I would never forget something important as protecting Aiden. What are you, their mother?''

Mad he passed Eva and the twins and walked to the playground.

''And that, my little sweet Aiden and Lauren, is puberty.'' Eva sighed as they walked on. Diego was sitting on the swing with a large frown on his face when they arrived and while the twins ran around, making contact with the other children playing there, Eva sat down next to Diego on the next swing.

''What is wrong bro?'' She asked as she looked at him.

''Nothing...'' He turned around as he heard people yelling his name and turning around he saw some of the guys of his class looking at him from the other side of the fence, were there was a skate park. Shoot.

''Are those boys from your class?'' Eva asked as she looked over sunglasses.

''Yeah.''

''Oh little Diego is going from the slide.'' One of the boys laughed teasing and Eva wanted to stand up when the twins suddenly ran towards them.

''Diego, Eva! The waa woo!'' Aiden said as he laughed and pointed at the street. Frowning Eva lifted him up and they walked to the street, where they saw a fire truck. ''Waaah woo!'' Aiden yelled, pointing at the truck and Eva laughed, realizing he was mimicking the sirens of the truck. The firemen got out and they looked as the firemen of firehouse 54 were busy spreading a large plastic sheet out over the field next to the playground. Aiden suddenly let go of her leg and ran to one of the fireman, grabbing his leg: ''Dada!''

''Aiden, that is not your dada.'' Eva laughed as she walked towards the fireman and lifted Aiden up again.

''Is your dada a firefighter?'' The firefighter asked nicely to Aiden as he looked at the little boy, whoms eyes filler with tears now.

''Dada drives on a waa woo, huh?'' Eva said to Aiden and he nodded then and waved at the firefighter with a broad smile.

''What are you doing?'' Eva asked then as he looked at what they were building.

''We are making a small pool for the kids, as it is so hot today.''

They were stashing large parts of wood as the sides of the pool and laid another large plastic canvas over it and they started to fill it with water.

''That is so kind of you.'' Eva thanked them and she looked around where Lauren was, but the girl was playing with another girl in the sandbox, so that was okay...only Diego seemed to be gone. Worried she looked around and saw some of the guys from his class fighting with him. Quick she ran towards them, not sure if she should interfere. It were here brothers problems...but still she felt like she had to stand up for him.

She put Aiden on the ground, ready to walk to the group bothering her brother when Aiden suddenly ran towards Diego, grabbing his legs.

''Who is that?'' The guys of his class said, looking at the little boy grabbing Diego's legs.

''That's my little cousin.'' He said as he lifted Aiden up and Aiden looked at the boys. ''No! Stupid!'' Aiden yelled at them and the boys didn't seen to know what to do for a second. Diego had expected they would laugh, but instead they just turned around and walked away.

''Hey little one, thank you for protecting me.'' Diego said to Aiden as they walked to the sandbox with Eva, where Lauren was still playing.

''I was thinking, maybe we can go home and make our own little swimming pool in the garden.'' Eva said as she had seen the firemen do it and they could make it less deep, so the twins could also enjoy playing in the water.

Diego nodded and lifted Lauren out of the sandbox and they walked back to their own house. While the twins laid down on the large lounge couch they had as it was time for their nap and Diego sat down next to them and Eva walked to the garage. Looking around she grabbed some of the large plastic boxes that were there from her father and brought them to the garden, making a small circle and she searched for the plastic canvas she was sure they had when her mother was standing in a fair with her stall with fresh baked goods. Finally she walked outside and laid the canvas over the boxes, securing it with a few of the decorative stones of their garden.

Walking inside and outside with buckets full of water she started to fill it and when it was finally full, she sat down on the couch with a deep sigh.

''Do you need any help?'' Diego asked as he was playing with the tv remote and mad she looked at him.

''Just in time. The pool is done now.''

Lauren opened her eyes and looked up with a smile. ''Pool!?''

''Yeah, a pool, let's get you dressed, hum?''

Lauren nodded and ran up the stairs in front of Eva as she was carefully Lauren couldn't fall and in her room, where Lauren was staying with her, she looked through the suitcase, grabbing the small bathing suit with flowers for Lauren. She helped the girl getting into the bathing suit and she walked to Diego's room, taking the old swimming wings from his closet and inflated them and put then around Lauren's arms.

She looked at Eva with a pout.

''You have to wear them Lauren.''

The girl almost started to cry.

''You know what they are Lauren? They are special water wings, like the water fairies have.'' Eva said then with big eyes and a voice like she was impressed and Lauren looked back at her with a surprised face and started to giggle then and hop around the room. Quickly Eva also changed to her own bikini.

''Water fairies!''

''Yeah, so lets see how the guys are doing, right?''

She nodded and let her cousin carry her down the stairs. Diego looked proud as he left his room, with Aiden on his arm, whom was wearing the wings as well and his small swimming pants and Diego was wearing his swimshorts as well.

''Well done Eva!'' Diego said surprised as he looked at the improvised swimming pool and Eva smiled proud as she climbed in with Lauren. The little girl sat down in the water, splashing the water with her hands and Eva sat down in one of the corners, relieved by the cold water as it was so hot and Diego and Aiden sat down in thew after as well.

''This is great.'' Diego sighed then and the twins played around in the water.

The afternoon had almost been to shot when Laura walked into the garden, looking surprised at her kids and the twins, playing around in the improvised pool.

''What is this?'' She asked positively surprised.

''Oh, we were just having a pool party.'' Eva and Diego smirked.

''Well, as long as your daddy is not home yet, I guess I am enjoying your pool party as well.'' Laura walked inside and returned a few minutes later, sitting down in the water as well.

''Did you enjoy the day with your two cousins today?'' Laura smiled as she sat down next to the twins.

Aiden nodded and smiled while Lauren walked through the water to Eva and Diego and hugged them.

''I love you.'' She said then and Aiden did so now.

''Aww.'' Lauren looked endeared at the twins hugging their cousins when she heard the front door opening in the house.

''Who is hungry?'' She said and all four of the kids jumped out of the pool.

''Me!'' They yelled all four as they ran inside.

* * *

NOTE: A little time with the cousins all together! I hope you liked it!

Anyway, thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought about it. Also, would you want to read until the twins are a lot older or just a few more that they are younger? Ideas are always welcome! Thank you!


	14. Dreams at night

''Pfff...I missed them, a lot.'' Gabby said as she laid her head against Matt's shoulder after boarding the plane. Three days and she had already missed the twins. Sure, he knew they were having a good time at Antonio's and Laura's with their cousins, but she couldn't stop missing them. Probably her motherly feelings. Was this why her mom had always been so worried when she went away? Was this motherly feeling the feeling that made her mother call her when she didn't text in a while, worried something might have happened on the job?

Matt kissed her on her forehead. ''I missed them too. I missed Lauren calling my name every time she does something to get my approvel...and Aiden smearing his sticky ice cream hands against my legs.'' Matt said as he looked up again as one of the flight attendants told him to put his phone out and he did so.

''You are always making troubles on airports and airplanes, if it ain't a metal rod in your leg it's your phone she joked as she did the same with her phone and he laid his head against hers, which was still on his shoulder.

''I am a man of many talents.'' He smirked then as she closed his eyes. In a few hours they would be back with the twins. Sure, it was really nice to see Ben and Griffin and they had had a great time in Florida and they would go back soon, preferably with the twins, but he was also glad he would see them again soon.

''Matt, we are in Chicago!'' Gabby woke him up and he only realized now he had been sleeping through the whole flight and a little sleepy he stumbled through the narrow aile, carrying his and Gabby's bag.

As they only carried two bags in their hand luggage they could walk to their car immediately and Matt threw the bags in the trunk and stepped in the car.

''It's hot here.'' He complained as he started the car and opened the windows. It had been hot in Florida, but they had prepared for that. They never had thought it would be so terribly hot in Chicago.

Slowly they followed the slow driving traffic away from the parking lot and he drove to Antonio and Laura's house.

''You even became a little tan.'' Gabby said as she looked at Matt and he lowered his sunglasses, showing the large white sun glass shaped spot on his face and Gabby started to laugh.

''Haha.'' He laughed sarcastically as the car pulled up the driveway.

''Sexy second pair of sunglasses.'' Gabby laughed and Matt poked her in her side. ''You and your Dominican skin.''

They knocked on the door and immediately they heard somebody walking to the door and Laura opened the door.

''Hey, you are back! How was your flight?'' She asked as she hugged them and Gabby nodded.

''Crying babies, smelly peanuts. Just everything you find a plane.'' She shrugged with a smile and she wanted to walk past Laura to see the twins but Laura shook her head.

''Diego and Eva took them to the playground, just around the block. If you get them there we could have some ice cream here.'' Laura said and Gabby and Matt nodded. They walked down the block together. While they lived in a small flat close to the city centre, Antonio and Laura lived in a neighbourhood with larger homes that also had larger gardens. More families lived here and at first she and Matt had been doubting to move here, but it was not convenient with his work. Besides, the houses were really expensive. But although their flat was smaller than Laura and Antonio's house, it was big enough for the four of them and they were glad they had a small backyard.

''Mommaaaaaaay'' Lauren came running their was even though they had barely made their way on the playground and Gabby lifted her up, kissing her on her cheek. ''Hey sweetie, mommy missed you.''

''Dada!'' Matt took her from daddy.

''Hey princess, dada missed you too.'' He smiled as Gabby looked around for Aiden and Lauren laughed.

''No princess...water fairy!'' The toddler told him with a cheeky smile.

''Well, my water fairy, where is your brother?'' He took her hand as they walked over the playground together and Lauren pointed at a group of boys in the back of the playground. Matt frowned...was that...Diego...fighting?

He wanted to run their way when Eva ran past him and Gabby took Lauren from him and he followed Eva.

''Diego?'' He said as he stepped in between the group and Diego. Aiden stood against Diego's leg and looked at the group, scared.

''They pushed Aiden!'' Diego said mad and Matt held his nephew by his shoulder as he seemed he wanted to attack the group.

''You pushed a boy that is not even two years old yet?'' He asked then, raging as well as this group had dared to push his son. Who did they think they were?

''It was an accident...calm down man.'' One of the boys smirked and Eva grabbed Matt's arm.

''They have been bullying Diego for the few last days.'' She said to Matt and Matt wanted to walk towards the group. Nobody was hurting or bullying his family. Before he got there he heard a familiar voice.

''Casey?!'' He turned around and saw lieutenant Waters of 54 walking his way and he greeted him.

''Any problems with these boys?'' The lieutenant asked him and Matt shook his head. ''Nothin' I can't handle.''

He looked Matt at the group of boys and the lieutenant talking to Matt clearly made some impression on the boys as they walked away.

''I saw this boy yesterday and he reminded me of somebody, but I didn't know who, now I know. Cute kid you have, Casey.'' Lieutenant Waters greeted him and Matt thanked him. Kneeling down by Aiden he gave the terrified boy a hug.

''Waa woo?'' Aiden said then with a pout as he pointed at his scrapped knee and Matt looked at the wound. It wasn't too bad and he was wondering the boy was almost crying because he was scared and shocked or if he was really hurt, but he lifted him up and put the boy on his neck.

''Waa woo waa woo.'' He laughed as he walked towards Gabby and looking up he saw Aiden was starting to get a small smile on his face again. They walked back together at the house all together and Gabby took Aiden to the kitchen, carefully cleaning the scrap and she looked at Aiden.

''Are you okay.''

He nodded with a small pout but almost started to cry again as his mother disinfected the scrap. But then he was handed an ice cream by his aunt and he started to smile again.

''See, nothing ice cream can't fix.'' Laura smiled. After having ice cream and dinner Gabby and Matt got ready to take the twins home and they hugged Antonio, Laura and their cousins as they were ready to leave.

''Miss you.'' Lauren said with a pout as she hugged Eva.

''I am going to miss you too Lauren. My bedroom is going to be really silent without you sleeping over...but next week I see you again, on Diego's birthday.''

The girl stopped pouting and nodded, giving her cousin another hug.

''Bye bye Eva!'' She said as she walked to the car and Matt lifted her in.

''They must be tired from playing.'' Matt said as the twins almost fell asleep on the backseat - and it was their bedtime, too.

They lifted the twins up and brought them to their bedrooms and Lauren stayed asleep in her fathers arms and neither did she wake up when he tucked her in. Gabby walked up beside her after tucking Aiden in and she smiled as Lauren was smiling in her sleep.

''What do you think she is dreaming about?'' Gabby whispered and Matt laid his arm around her.

''Being as big and cool as Eva...or as her mommy.'' He smiled as he kissed Gabby on the cheek and walked to Aiden, whom was curled up, almost asleep with the stuffed fire truck.

After the twins were both asleep Gabby and Matt watched a movie they also walked up the stairs again to go to bed and Matt pinched Gabby in her butt, playfully.

''What?'' She hissed as they walked past the twins room.

''Oh nothing...I was just wondering what you dream about at night.'' He said as he undressed himself and laid down in bed and so did she.

''A third one...maybe.'' She laughed.

''You handled that whole group of twenty kids pretty well.'' Gabby said as she laid down against him and looked him in the eyes.

''...so I guess you could manage three kids...too.'' She said with a smile as she sat up and removed the small top she wore in bed. Matt pulled her against him, rolling over and his face only two inches away from her as he looked her in the eyes. They had been doubting about a third child for so long because of the twins and they had doubted if they could take care of another baby beside caring for the twins.

''Are you sure?'' He asked her, looking her deep in the eyes. Sure, he had been thinking about a third child for a long time but hadn't dared to bring it up yet.

''Are you?'' She asked.

''I couldn't be more sure.'' He said as he kissed her.

* * *

NOTE: Are Lauren and Aiden going to be big brother and sister? Will Matt and Gabby really get a third...or maybe twins again? What do you think...or would you like to see?

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for still reading the story and please tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review and of course wishes and ideas are still welcome as always!


	15. Dreams are for dreamers

**7 Months from the previous chapter.**

* * *

As his shift was finished, Matt went to the convenience store and the guy behind the counter looked at him as Matt bought two pregnancy tests. Hopefully, these ones would finally bring some happiness back in their family. Sure, everything was going fine, but after three negative tests where starting to take their toll on their hopes, especially on Gabby's. They knew it wouldn't happen so fast as the twins, probably...but after seven months they had hoped they could be furnishing the other spare room by now. They could use one of the cribs from the twins...as they had their own small beds now...but he would make it really pretty again for the little baby.

He paid for the tests and walked outside, walking to his truck. Early March...that would mean that if the test finally would come out positive, the baby could be born at the same time as the twins.

Slowly he walked to the front door and walked in, wondering if Gabby was still asleep as the twins were at their grandparents, so she got to sleep in. He grabbed a sandwich from the fridge that were left over from yesterday morning as he walked up the stairs, tiptoeing through their bedroom as Gabby was indeed still asleep and he got under the shower. he was washing his hair when Gabby suddenly joined him under the shower.

''Morning sweety.'' He kissed her and she embraced him, laying her head against his shoulder.

''I felt a little nausea this morning.'' She smiled then, looking up at him and kissing him.

''Is that good?'' Matt frowned as he didn't understand why that was a good thing.

''That could have something to do with a pregnancy. I am sure I pregnant this time, I am sure.''

Matt smiled back at her and kissed her on her forehead. ''I am sure too.''

kIssing they finished their shower and got out.

''So...except for going to molly's tonight for Kelly's birthday...do we have any plans for today?'' He said as they walked to their bedroom and got dressed.

''Not really, I was thinking of thinking of some baby names.'' Gabby said as she took one of the tests from the plastic bag and looked at the box.

''Are you going to take the test now?'' Matt smiled as he didn't want to spend the whole afternoon thinking of names, only to get disappointed again. He trusted Gabby and he knew it could be true...but he was in that matter more realistic than her and wanted to have some real information before dreaming and thinking of things that could turn out to be an illusion.

''No, after the party tonight. I don't want to go there in a bad mood because I am not pregnant again.'' She sighed then and Matt looked at her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

''I know...but if you are sure it this time... I am sure it is.'' Matt smiled and she looked at him with a frown.

''The other times I was sure too and it wasn't true.'' She snapped at him and mad she walked downstairs. Worried Matt followed her down the stairs.

''Babe, I understand what you are saying, really.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around her as she stood in front of the fridge and kissed her in her neck. She turned her head and kissed him on the mouth.

''I know.'' She said then, looking at him. ''I am sorry for snapping like that. I am just really nervous.''

Matt nodded and she turned around again to grab some milk, handing him a glass as well.

''I really like Lillian as a girls name and Felix for a guy.'' He said then and Gabby nodded.

''I like Lillian...but I like Caleb for a boy. Lauren, Aiden and Caleb sounds good together.''

Matt nodded but arched his eyebrows. ''I like Felix more though.''

''Think about Caleb for a while, maybe you will start to like that name.'' She smiled and walked to the living room. Matt followed her and sat down beside her as he had rented the first season of the highly anticipated show they still had to watch. Sometimes it was nice to spend an afternoon alone, just with the two of them. Besides, the twins really liked spending time with their grandparents.

''Do we have to go now?'' Gabby asked as they were almost at the last episode later at the day and they had to go to Kelly's birthday. Gabby loved Kelly and liked partys...but right now there was something else bugging her mind.

At Molly's Gabby tried to enjoy to the party but the only thing she could think about was the unopened test on their bed...she wanted to try and she wanted to know to be sure. She drank some of the water as she wasn't sure but she didn't want to risk drinking alcohol and Matt saw she was really unhappy being here. He knew she was very nervous for the pregnancy test and acting like he had an headache, they left about fifteen minutes later.

''Are you okay to drive?'' She asked worried as she was worried about his headache, as he hadn't been drinking either.

''The only bad feeling I have is bailing out on Severide...but I know how much this test means to you...and to me too.'' Matt gave her a small smile and Gabby nodded.

''You didn't have to do that, go back inside.''

''No, I wanna know about little Caleb, Felix or Lillian.'' He shook his head and they got in the car. She seemed to be so worried about the test she wasn't enjoying the evening and he couldn't have much joy when she was unhappy. Besides, he could hardly wait for the news himself. Oh, if only they would be able to tell the twins tomorrow...and Gabby's parents.

At home Gabby took the test out of the box and kissed Matt as she got ready to do it.

''Well...let's hope it is finally true this time.'' Matt said as she walked to the bathroom and nervous he took the book from his nightstand, but he couldn't concentrate on it as he kept looking at the bathroom door, waiting for Gabby to come back and he laid down, looking at the ceiling. Another little baby...he was sure the twins would love being a big brother and sister as they already seemed to understand the concept of that. He could only hope for it now as the three times her period was late and she took a test, they all came out negative...and it was disappointing. They knew it could take a while, but it was already seven months since they had agreed on trying to conceive a third child.

The door opened and Gabby looked at him, her lip shaking.

''Negative. But I am taking another test...sometimes the test is wrong.''

Matt jumped up but Gabby closed the door before he could reach her and he knocked on the door, but she didn't open it.

''Babe...maybe next time.'' Matthew said as he leaned against the door, disappointed as well, but he wanted to comfort Gabby as he knew she was really disappointed now. ''Gabs?'' He asked as he knocked on the door and finally she opened the door, walking out with a pregnancy test in her hands, shaking if furiously.

Matt walked to her and sat down next to her as she looked at the test.

''The second stripe will show up, I am sure!'' She said as she shook it again and Matt looked at her angry face.

''It will, I am sure.'' She said even more upset and he took the test from her hands.

''Next time, I am sure.'' He said and furious she pulled it back from his hands, shaking it again.

''Give it some time Matt!'' She said as she pulled her knees under her chin and looked at it as she sat on the bed. After another minute Matt took the test from her hands and her lip started to shake again and he pulled her in his arms as she started to sob.

''I was three days late...it was supposed the be...maybe we aren't supposed to get more children.'' She sobbed and he rubbed her over her back.

''Next time, Gabby. I am sure.'' He comforted her while he felt his own lip started to shake as well.

* * *

NOTE: Not this time...will try another time and if they will, will they finally get what they wish for? Sorry to end the chapter with such an unhappy ending.

I added the little note above the story to make a timeline more clear.

I am not sure if I will update this story before going to Dubai for a week this Sunday, so if I don't...it will take a while before the next update because I am not taking my laptop with me. There could be an update before that, they could not be an update before that. I am not going promise to save in doc manager and update later by phone because I have no idea if I have internet in my hotel. Sorry to leave you hanging like that.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter as it was a little more Dawsey centered. Please tell me what you thought by leaving a review!


	16. Pancakes & miracles

27 months later, twins are 4,5 years old.

* * *

''Happy birfee.'' Two pair of tiny hands touched his face and he felt one of the hands pulling his hair while the other toddler climbed on his chest.

''Daddy wake up! Birfee!''

''Hey, let the old man wake up in peace.'' He heard Gabby laughing and carefully he turned around, Aiden toppling from his chest into the bed and the young boy laughed while Lauren's hand while still frizzing through his hair.

''Daddy! Wake up!''

Teasing the twins, he kept his eyes shut while he produced a fake snoring sound.

''You should tell him you made pancakes, he will wake up then.'' Gabby instructed the twins as she tried not to laugh as the twins seemed to agitated their daddy was still 'asleep'.

''Daddy! We made pancake!'' Aiden's voice whispered in his ear and Matt opened his eyes, sitting up.

''Did I hear pancakes!?''

The twins started laughing and Lauren climbed from the bed, grabbing his hand while she pulled his arm. ''Come on daddy, they are in the kitchen!''

While Matt sat on the edge of the bed and wanted to get up after pulling a t-shirt over his head Aiden climbed on his back and Matt made sure he was holding tightly as he stood up. Lauren was holding his leg as she lead him downstairs and pointed at the large stash of pancakes of the dinner table.

''Tada!''

''Hmm...that looks so great...and I am going to eat them all!'' He said while he kneeled down so Aiden could climb from his back.

''No! They are also for Aiden!'' Aiden said while he looked at his daddy with a pout and Lauren pulled on the sweatpants she was still holding.

''You have to share, daddy!'' She demanded and he laughed. He lifted Aiden up so the boy could grab the breakfast plates from the cupboard.

''Whoa, only three, don't you think we should share with mommy?'' He said friendly and Aiden nodded, taking another one and Lauren brought them to the table.

''Can Mr. Otter have a pancake too?'' She asked then, pointing at the plushie that was watching them from one of the chair by the dinner table and Aiden handed her another plate and Matt had to laugh as they were cooperating so well - even if it meant playing along in each other's fantasies.

Gabby walked down the stairs as well now and Matt looked worried as she seemed a little uncomfortable.

''Something wrong?'' He asked worried and she shrugged.

''A little nausea, that's all.'' She said with a smile as they all sat down. They all took a pancake from the big stash and Lauren cut a smile slice out of hers, laying it down at the plate in front of the chair Mr. Otter was laying on and Aiden looked as she lifted Mr. Otter up.

''Come on Ottie, it's blueberry pancake.'' She said and Matt acted like something happened on the street.

''Guys, look there!'' He said and the twins looked at the street. Quick he grabbed the slice and stuffed it in his mouth. When the twins looked back Lauren started to squeal excited as she saw the empty plate.

''Look Ottie ate the pancake!'' She said with an open mouth and Aiden looked surprised as well. Gabby tried to contain her laughter and Matt looked as Lauren laid Mr. Otter down on the chair again and started to eat the pancake.

''Sir Ottie, don't you want any more pancake?'' Gabby played along and Lauren shook his head.

''He is full.'' She said as if it was a fact and sassy, she started to eat again, stuffing her mouth with the pancake. Aiden started eating again as well, but kept an eye on his sister's plushie, afraid the toy would try to steal his pancake.

After breakfast the twins ran up the stairs.

''Can I wear Eva's dress today!? I want to look as pretty as her!'' Lauren said as she walked up the stairs with her mother and her mother laughed. ''Sweetie you are as pretty as Eva.'' She said and Lauren giggled. Right before she could make the turn to Lauren's bedroom she suddenly let go of her daughters hand and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the breakfast they just had.

Worried Matt walked into the bathroom and rubbed over her back, wiping her hair from her face and handing her a tissue as he helped her stand up.

With a shaking hand she took the glass of water and drank a sip, tears burning in her eyes.

''Are you sick? Should I call off the people that come by this afternoon?'' He asked worried and she shook her head.

''No, I am okay. I feel better now it's out.''

''Do you think it could be...''

''Could be what?'' She asked worried, hoping he was not going to say what she thought he was going to say.

''Maybe...it's finally what we have been hoping fo-''

''Don't.'' She said mad as she walked to their own bedroom, the twins chasing each other down the hallway. Matt told them to go to their own rooms and play for a while he walked to the bedroom. Carefully he opened the door and saw her sobbing on the bed.

''Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it could be true this time.''

She shook her head, crumbling a tissue in her hand was wiping the tears away and he sat down next to her, pulling her in his arms.

''I don't want to feel the disappointment and pain again, Matt.'' She cried and he tried to comfort her but tears started to burn in his eyes as well. They had tried everything and had even been to a doctor. Last year, their dream had finally come true as Gabby was pregnant, but within twenty weeks, she had lost the baby.

''I am not going to test it again, Matt. It's going to be a disappointment.'' She said angry and he kissed her on her forehead.

''You know your body better than I do. We gave up, didn't we? I did...a while ago...and now it's okay. We are happy with the four of us, too.'' He whispered and she slowly started to nod.

''I just hoped for it...'' She admitted.

''Me too...but...''

She nodded and got up, walking to the bathroom again as she showered and Matt walked downstairs to get the snacks ready for this afternoon.

In the shower, Gabby looked down, miserable as the water streamed over her head. She, they, had been hoping for it and now they had given up and even though she had to, there was a small sparkle of hope somewhere. She could at least try...again.

Matt looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Gabby, her face in a weird expression of surprise and excitement.

''Babe...?'' She said, her voice shaking and Matt looked as she walked down the stairs. Then she walked his way and pushed something in his hands. It dropped from his hands as he pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down in his cheeks.

''It's...'' He started, sobbing from happiness.

''A miracle.'' She finished his sentence and they cried in each other's arms, but not the tears of sadness that had been there earlier, but tears of happiness.

''The best thing I could wish for my birthday.'' He added as he picked up the test from the floor as he let go of her and looked at the two little pink lines.

The twins entered the kitchen and Gaby hugged them.

''You are going to be a big brother and sister!''

* * *

NOTE: Big time jump, but with an happy ending! I hope you liked this chapter although it had a depressive part. Also hope you liked the pancake part!

Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought!


	17. Miracle gone bad

''Hey, you need to get to school.'' Gabriela softly spoke as she kneeled down by Aiden's bed, immediately getting up again as she was not able to kneel because of the big baby bump. The young boy groaned and turned around, rolling himself in his blanket and carefully Gabby sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Aiden, it's time to get ready for school. Aren't you excited to get back to school after the weekend.''

The boy peeked over the edge of the blanket - a duvet cover with a fire truck on it, which was his favorite - and he crawled back under the blankets.

''Your sister is already dressed and having breakfast - she might eat all the peanut butter if you don't hurry.'' Gabby said and finally the boy looked over the blanket, giving his mom a small smile as he climbed out of bed and laid his hand on the baby bump. ''Good morning baby.'' He yawned then and he walked to the bathroom. Gabby waited until he returned and helped him get dressed and what always had been an easy task was a straining job with the thirty-nine week old baby kicking and moving in her belly. They walked down the stairs and Gabby supported the baby bump, tired and she hoped Matt would be here soon, so she could take some rest. But he should be here soon as his shift just ended.

Lauren was already having breakfast and she jumped up. ''Mommy! I looked at the calendar and it's week 39! The baby will be here within a week!'' She said, excited and Aiden started to jump around. ''Baby!'' He yelled excited as he finally sat down at the table and made a sandwich as well, smearing the peanut butter a little awkward with the big jar in his hands.

''Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?'' She asked then to the twins as they had kept the gender a secret to them as they were afraid they would tell everyone, while they wanted to keep it a surprise as that was more traditional and they liked that.

Lauren look at her with big eyes as if Gabby just asked the hardest question.

''I want it to be a baby.'' She frowned then. Why was mommy acting to silly? In a week there would by a baby! A little baby! What was mommy even talking about?

Gabby started to laugh. ''I know sweetie.'' She caressed over the baby bump. ''But a boy or a girl?''

''Duh...what you and daddy choose.'' She said sassy as she started to eat again and Gabby almost spat out the apple juice she was having as Lauren's logic was so simple. Aiden looked at her with a mouthful.

''I bant a baby boo.'' He said with his mouth full and Lauren nodded.

''Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full.'' Gabby warned him.

Lauren and Aiden looked at each other.

''Baby.'' The concluded both and Gabby had to do her best not to laugh too hard as their logic was so simple. Sure, they just wanted a baby. With a smile she looked as Matt parked the car and entered.

He greeted the kids and kissed Gabby and caressed over her belly.

''Are you guys ready to go to school?'' He said and they jumped up, grabbing their bags.

In the car, they kept talking about names and Matt just smiled as he and Gabby already knew the gender and the name.

''Daddy, are you and mommy going to pick a boy?'' Aiden asked as he looked at his daddy in the rearview mirror.

Matt snickered; ''How do you mean, sweetie?'' he asked laughing and Aiden shrugged.

''Are you going to pick a boy?'' He asked then again very serious and suddenly Matt understood.

''Guys, we don't get to choose the gender. The baby already has a gender.'' He laughed then.

''What if the baby comes when we are at school?'' Lauren suddenly asked.

''Then Antonio comes to pick you up.'' Matt said and the twins nodded and got out of the car, walking to the small preschool they were schooled at. Matt drove home and saw Gabby struggling with the vacuum cleaner and she seemed relieved when he entered.

''Can you please vacuum?'' Gabby asked Matt, feeling guilty as he had been on shift last night and he seemed tired too. Besides, he had also just finished the baby room but although she really wanted to do it, she was feeling so tired and her belly felt so uncomfortable. As she had expected, Matt immediately took it from her hands and kissed her.

''Go get some rest.''

He looked as she had a hard time getting up the stairs with the large belly and he started to vacuum clean. He did not mind doing this at all as he knew Gabby wouldn't make it do it except if she really couldn't do it and he knew this was a hit on her body as she was to petite.

He had barely finished the living room when he suddenly heard Gabby calling for him. Quick he ran up the stairs and was surprised when he didn't see her in the bedroom and then he heard her panting in the bathroom. Worried he opened the door and saw her leaning against the sink.

''Something wrong?'' He asked while his heart was racing...no...this couldn't be wrong! This was supposed to be a miracle!

''I..my water just broke.'' She said to him in disbelief.

Worried Matt laid her arms around her and was ready to help her to his car and take her to the hospital but she looked at him with a confused face.

''Matt, something is wrong, I can feel it.'' She said as tears streamed down her cheeks and she fell against him, crying from the pain as he called 911.

* * *

Antonio ran into the preschool where he had to get the twins - quickly! Worried he looked at the numbers by the classrooms and looked into one, seeing his little niece and nephew. He wanted to walk into the classroom when the teacher signed him he should be quiet and wait outside but he refused to go outside. Not now, not now the twins should get at the hospital as quick as possible.

''Aiden, Lauren, you need to come with me!'' Antonio said as he walked into the classroom and the twins jumped up, both grabbing one of their uncle's legs while the teacher walked up to Antonio.

''I am sorry, you can't just take these children out of class.''

Annoyed Antonio looked at the woman. He knew Matt hadn't called them as he has promised in case the baby would come during school time, but as things were all going wrong, he had no chance to have called. Damn, he just needed to take his niece and nephew to the hospital, why was the teacher being such a pain in the ass?

''You don't seem to understand, their mother is in delivery.''

The teacher shrugged. ''Okay, but why do they have to be there?'' she asked as it seemed not really a happening that five-year olds seemed to understand and mad Antonio crossed his arms.

''The delivery is not going well, if you don't mind, I need to go now!''

''What is not going well?'' The teacher asked then worried and for a second Antonio thought about leaving. But he looked at the teacher, calmly.

''We need to go now and fast.''

Finally she nodded and he ran outside with the twins. Lauren was almost crying as she seemed to know something was wrong.

''Is mommy going to be okay?'' Aiden asked worried as well when Antonio put him on the child seat in his car.

''She will...she will.'' Antonio promised as he made sure the seatbelts were fastened and drove away, quickly.

Hopefully, both of them would make it out okay.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

NOTE: The baby is on its way, but will the baby and Gabby make it through the delivery?

I hope you liked this chapter although it had a bit more drama and the ending is a cliff-hanger, but the update will be this week, for sure. Tomorrow already, probably.

Anyway, thank you for still following and reading the story and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review.


	18. Miracle pt 2

On the other side of the low curtain he could see the baby being lifted out of Gabby and Gabby looked at him, worried. Only for a split second he could see their baby, whom was a strange colour of blue and he swallowed as the room was filled with a nasty silence. Where there should have been crying, like when the twins were born in a c-section, there was an heartbreaking silence. The doctors were swarmed around the low gurney the baby was on and he could hear them talk. Gabby held his hand even tighter and he saw she was crying. The baby was still not breathing and a nasty feeling spread to his stomach as they were waiting and every second slowly crept by. Please, please Matt begged, please let the baby be okay!

In the ambulance, it already became clear that Gabby wouldn't be able to deliver the baby, as it was in breech presentation and right before the c-section could begin they had lost the signs of the baby breathing.

Gabby started to sob now. ''We can't lose the baby, Matt.'' She cried and he wanted to bow forward and kiss her to comfort her, but he didn't dare to look away from the doctors swarming around the little, folded baby.

''Matt…what if we lose the baby.'' She cried and he wanted to comfort her now but suddenly a soft cry sounded. Hopeful Matt looked up again and he saw the doctors holding the floundering baby. Tears started to fill his eyes as the cry because louder and louder.

''It's a boy!'' One of the doctor stated the obvious as Gabby and Matt already knew the gender but they looked each others while tears streamed down their faces and they smiled, kissed each other. They were not going to lose the baby.

The doctor approached them, holding the little baby boy and kneeled down.

''We have to do some examination...but this is your son.'' He said and Matt and Gabby looked at the tiny boy, still grasping for air but with his eyes open.

''Hey, little one.'' Gabby said as she stretched her hand out and carefully caressed the baby over his tummy. They looked at their son a little longer, carefully touching him, then the doctor took him away. He was breathing. he would stay here. Their miracle was here.

* * *

Antonio looked over the empty hallway. He hadn't heard anything yet and he was nervous. About his sister and about the his little nephew or niece. Aiden was sitting on his lap, looking around nervously while Lauren was sitting next to him, with one of the magazines in her hand as if she could read it completely already. Then she dropped the magazines and took her plushie, hugging it.

''I really hope mommy and the baby are okay.'' She pouted then and Aiden suddenly pointed at the man walking down the hallway.

''Daddy!'' He yelled as he jumped from his uncles lap and ran to his father. Matt lifted him up and hugged him, walking to Antonio and Lauren. He sat down next to Antonio, Aiden on his lap and he smiled.

''Gabby is okay and so is the baby. It's a boy.''

''We have a little baby!'' Lauren cheered while she ran around the hallway and Matt and Antonio laughed.

''What is the little boys name?'' Antonio asked and Matt smiled again. ''Glenn Casey.''

''Nice name, sounds good with Lauren and Aiden.'' Antonio said and Aiden climbed from his lip and looked at him. ''Can we see the baby?'' He asked excited and Matt nodded.

''You can, later. We will have to wait with mommy because they are checking the baby and then they will bring him to us and you can hold your little brother.'' Matt said and Antonio stood up.

''I am going back to the office, I need to finish some things and I will come back with Lauren when it is visiting hour.''

Matt nodded and thanked him for caring for the twins. After that he walked to the room Gabby was brought to with the twins, holding their hands.

''Your mom is very tired, so you have to be calm around her, okay guys?'' They nodded and he opened the door, Gabby asleep in the bed and he closed the door again. ''Maybe we can eat a little cake and get something to drink first, so mommy can sleep.''

''Cake!'' Aiden jumped and Matt walked to the cafeteria with him. While Matt bought the cake and the drinks Aiden looked at the souvenir shop next to the cafeteria and pointed at the train made out of letters that was displayed there. When they were born, Gabby's parents had bought such a train for both of them and Aiden looked at the large baskets with different letters.

''What train will the baby get?'' He asked as Matt and Lauren approached him with the tray and Matt laughed.

''G-L-E-N-N.'' Matt spelled as he couldn't point at the letters because of the tray in his hands and Aiden looked up.

''That is also five, just like Aiden.''

''Yeah it is, let's have cake now.'' Matt said as they walked to the table with the three of them. The twins enjoyed the cake and told about what names they had thought of for the baby and Matt laughed as every one was more hilarious than the other.

''I really liked Kelly, too.'' Lauren pouted then as she thought about Kelly, whom visited them every now and then. He also worked together with daddy, so it had to be a brave name.

''But Glenn is okay too.'' Aiden concluded as he ate the last piece of cake. When they were finished they walked up the stairs again to Gabby and she was awake now. But she was not alone. A little awkward as his legs were still bend because of the breach position, Glenn laid against his mother. His face was relaxed and Aiden and Lauren both bow over the little baby.

''Daddy! He is so small!'' Aiden said and the baby opened his eyes and started to cry.

''Shhh...'''Gabby said with a smile, making the kids clear they had to be quiet around the baby for now and Aiden moved back to the baby, careful.

''Glenn is so small.'' He said then again, but softly and his baby brother fell asleep again.

''You were that small too.'' Matt said as he kneeled down by them as well and carefully he took Glenn, laid the little boy in his arms. It reminded him of when he was holding the twins for the first time. Glenn moved his hands a little bit and there was a knock on the door. A doctor entered and nodded as Matt was there as well.

''Matt, this is the doctor that examined Glenn.'' Gabby said and he walked to the hallway with Matt. Matt tried to keep himself calm, but if the doctor came to talk with him, there had to be something wrong.

''Is there any bad news?''

''Not really, for now. We examined him and we were afraid he would have brain damage, or CP because of the lack of oxygen. But we can't be sure, we will keep him under constant view, because we can't be sure untill he older.'' The doctor explained and Matt nodded, understanding. This didn't mean bad news immediately. Hopefully Glenn was fine.

When he walked back inside a little later he smiled at the view of the twins still looking at their little brother while Gabby was smiling at the view as well.

''Do you want to hold your little brother?'' Gabby asked as Aiden sat down on the edge of the bed. She told Aiden to move a little closer so nothing could happen and she could secure Aiden and the baby and Carefully Aiden took Glenn in his arms.

''Hey little Glenn...you are lucky...you can sleep. I need to go to school.'' Aiden said and Matthew chuckled as he pulled a chair to the bed.

''I am your big brother, Aiden.'' Aiden introduced himself and the baby boy opened his eyes for a second.

''He smells like baby.'' He said then when Lauren climbed on the bed because she also wanted to hold her little brother. Matt looked at the baby again and he feared that what the doctor had warned him fr might become true. Not because he and Gabby wouldn't do their best to take care of the boy and he would grow up with all the love and patience of the world. But because it would not be easy for him.

Antonio and his family came by later that evening and Lauren looked proud at Eva: ''I am a big sister now too!'' She said proud and Lauren lifted her up, laughing. ''Yes, with a little brother, just like I have Diego.''

''Don't go back to the uni again.'' Lauren said with a pout as she had missed Eva now she was studying in New Jersey.

''But you are my little sister too, remember and I always miss you.'' Eva said as she hugged her little cousin.

Together with Antonio and Laura and the kids Matt and the twins went home, as Glenn and Gabby had to stay in the hospital a little longer. When he was putting them to bed and went to say goodnight to Lauren as Aiden was already asleep, the girl looked at him, worried.

''What is wrong, princess.''

''Why did the doctor take you out of the room?'' She asked. Matt caressed through her hair, Lauren was very bright for her age and seemed to understand what was happening around her very well.

''When Glenn was being born, something went wrong. When he is older he might have trouble walking, or learning, or talking.''

''Then I will help him.'' Lauren said, determined and Matt smiled.

''I am sure you will princess. You will be a great big sister to have. Thank you.'' He kissed her on her forehead and stood up. He switched the light off.

''Goodnight princess.''

''Goodnight daddy.''

He walked to his own bedroom, but not before stopping by Glenn's room for a second, looking at the blue walls and the train with the name that was already waiting for the baby that would soon be sleeping in the room.

Their little miracle.

* * *

NOTE: Baby Glenn has joined the family and he has a big brother and a big sister! But will the twins react so well now they have a little brother that might need a little more attention from their parents?

I hope you liked this chapter after the last one had a bit of cliffhanger - okay a big cliffhanger! But I hope this made you feel better!

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of this chapter and about what the future should bring for the family!


	19. Jealousy

**7 months later**

* * *

''Guys, can you keep it down a little?'' Matt asked, tired as he just came from a long shift and he was really tired. The twins stopped running and yelling through the living room, looking at their father whom was feeding their little brother. From behind his dad, Glenn looked at his brother and sister and started to giggle. Then he looked back at his daddy, waiting for the man to give him some more fruit. Lauren give the little brunette boy a small smile before leaving the room, followed by her brother.

''Daddy only gives attention to Glenn.'' Aiden said as he looked at his sister. She nodded as they walked outside, into the small backyard.

''Here comes the airplane.'' Matt said as he put some more fruit in the boys mouth, making sure it was not too much, as Glenn couldn't swallow the food very well. While Lauren and Aiden had eaten things very fast, Glenn couldn't and it took a lot of time before the boy was fed, causing Matt and Gabby to spend a lot of time every time they had to feed him. It made Matt feel guilty as he had promised Lauren and Aiden he would play football with them after feeding Glenn and before taking him to physical therapy, but it took so long he wouldn't have time anymore before leaving. Glenn spit some of the fruit out again and Matt cleaned it away.

''Are you full, little man?'' Matt asked he tickled him on his belly as Glenn refused to eat anymore. Gabby would come home soon from her work in the clinic she did in the morning if he had no shift to earn a little more money - therapy was not cheap, especially not because they also wanted to save money for the twins schooling - and she would come home at 12, so she could watch the twins while he took Glenn to therapy.

He stood up to lay Glenn in the playpen when he suddenly felt something bumping into his head and he turned around, letting out a loud curse.

''Ouch! Aiden, that hurt!'' He said mad as he looked at the football laying on the ground, the football the boy had thrown against his head.

''It was just to let you know me and Lauren are still waiting.''

''I could have dropped Glenn, never do that again!'' Matt said, mad as it had been really bad what Aiden had been doing. First of all was a football against the head way to hard and it was dangerous as he was holding an infant.

''You promised to play but football with us but you only care about Glenn!'' Aiden accused him and the boy grabbed football from the floor and ran outside again. Glenn started to cry in Matt's arms and Matt laid him in the playpen and took the clothes he had taken from upstairs, ready to dress the boy. He knew Aiden was somewhat right, although he knew he also spend time like this with them when they were infants, but it was true, Glenn needed a lot of care.

At four months, it became clear that the left side of his body was not functioning as it should. While ever child should have the reflex to grab a finger in their hand, Glenn's left hand stayed a fist. When the doctors had been examining more and more they had found out that it was because of brain damage during his birth. It had been a big shock for Gabby and Matt as it would mean that their son could be impaired for life, but they hadn't given up and only hoped it would become better, but they would give him all the care and help he needed. The twins, on the other hand, did not understand that their brother needed a little more attention from time to time and became upset with their parents. As one was usually at work and the other caring for Glenn, there was not much attention and time left for them.

Glenn tried to grab the stuffed girafe in the playpen, but because his arm was in a brace, he couldn't and Matt gave it to him, kissing him on his forehead and the boy was ready to take a small nap.

Matt took his jacket and walked outside. Lauren was playing with her dolls in the grass while Aiden sat on one of the chair with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Matt took the chair beside him and sat down.

''Football?'' Matt asked then and Aiden looked at him.

''No.'' The child said then, upset.

''I don't only care about Glenn, I care about you and Lauren just as much. I know you are too young to understand now, but you will one day and you will understand it had nothing to with love, but with other things.'' Matt said as he looked at the boy.

''Why don't you spend any time with us? You always go out with Glenn!''

''That is because he needs to go to hospital and you know that, right?'' Matt said calm and he heard the front door open and Gabriela enter.

''I care about you just as much, okay?'' Matt said as he rubbed over his back and he stood up, kissed Gabby.

''I should go with Glenn now.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded. Matt walked inside and took the boy out of the playpen. He carried him to the table and struggled with getting the jacket on because of the brace. The boy was still half asleep as Matt put him in the child seat and Matt knew that was a good thing. If he was asleep while in therapy he wouldn't cry the whole time. The doctor would be stretching his hand and fingers and Matt didn't like the view, but Glenn didn't seem to notice a lot of it as the feeling in his arm was affected too. It hurt Matt to see his son so helpless but they loved Glenn and they were sure, he grow up to be a happy boy who wouldn't be pushed back by anything.

Gabby prepared lunch with the twins and looked at Aiden, whom seemed really upset.

''What is wrong?'' She asked worried as she handed him the penutbutter and he shrugged. ''Nothing, I threw a football against daddy's head...and I feel really guilty.'' He pouted and Gabby nodded.

''You should apologize to your father, it will make you feel better if he forgives you.'' She explained and the boy looked at her with tears in his eyes.

''He said it hurt...I didn't want to hurt him.''

Gabby nodded understanding. ''It was not a good thing to do, but you understand that now, right?'' She said with a smile as she caressed thorugh his hair and he nodded now.

''Where is daddy now?'' The boy asked and Gabby looked at him.

''He is with Glenn to the hospital.''

Upset Aiden stood up and ran away from the table. Gabby just let it go as he seemed to be upset a lot lately and she didn't know why. Sure, he didn't like going to school that much as his sister, but he and she seemed to get along well and she couldn't imagine Glenn was upsetting him. Also, it was saturday, usually he was a happy person on Saturday because school was a still two days away.

She was hoping not, because the last thing she wanted as a mother was tension between her children. She loved all three of them and she never wanted them to fight, although Lauren and Aiden were bickering sometimes. but that about toys and other stupid things, not serious things.

Slowly she stood up and cleaned the plates away while Lauren was colouring at the kitchen table and she looked at the Disney princess she was coloring.

''Really pretty, dear.'' She said as she looked at it and Lauren smiled at her, proud.

''I have another one! Do you want to color with me, mommy?'' She asked and in her eyes Gabby could see Lauren really wanted her to say yes so she nodded and sat down.

''What colour should the dress be?'' Gabby asked as Lauren was very strict when it came to colouring, they had to have the exact same colors as in the cartoon.

''It's snow white, this should be yellow...'' She pointed at the skirt and now at the top. ''That should be blue.''

Gabby took the color blue and started to color the top. Lauren was looking at the sheet of paper very concentrated and the tip of her tongue was between her teeth. They sat there, drawing in silence for a few minutes until she didn't hear Aiden throwing a ball against the fence outside anymore and she stood up.

Quick she walked to the window, seeing the gate at the back of their backyard was opened.

''Lauren, wait here sweetie.''

Quick she ran down the steeps behind their house and walked to the gate, looking through the small alley behind the backyard: ''Aiden!?'' She yelled, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She walked out of the alley and looked at the street it ended, but Aiden was not there either. Worried she ran back, realising Matt was gone with the car and she grabbed her phone, calling her brother.

Matt walked out of the hospital, Glenn asleep in the stroller and he pulled the hat over the boys head, as it was pretty cold for an october day. The boy opened his eyes and started to cry. Quick Matt grabbed the bag that was hanging on the stroller and he took the giraffe and pacifier out.

''That's better, hm?'' He said with a smile as the boy was quiet again and he walked on the car, clicking the safety seat lose from the stroller frame and he strapped it in his car when suddenly his phone started to ring in his pocket. Glenn looked at him as he took the call. clasping the phone between his ear and his shoulder he strapped the boy in the seat.

''Matt Casey.''

''Matt, it's me.'' Gabby cried and he grabbed the phone in his hand.

''Babe, what is wrong?'' He asked worried as he threw the frame of the stroller in the back and sat down behind the wheel.

''Aiden is gone. He was upset about something and I think he ran away. I called Antonio.''

''Is Antonio looking for him?'' Matt asked worried as he drove off the parking lot.

''He send a patrol car out.''

''I am going to look for him, too.''

Matt drove onto the road and looked aside, Glenn looking back at him.

''We are going to find you big brother.'' He said as he looked at the baby and back at the road, where it was starting to rain now. Matt became even more worried now it was raining and he hoped Aiden had maybe gone to one of the neighbours.

The rain was falling harder and harder while Aiden walked over the pavement and he had no idea where he was. He knew he was close to the person he wanted to walk to, but he was not sure where the house was exactly.

He turned around another corner, holding his plushie even tighter in his hand when he finally saw the front door he was looking for. Quick he ran up the steps and banged on the door.

The door swung open and Kelly Severide looked at him, surprised.

''Aiden, what are you doing here? Are you here alone?'' Kelly frowned as he let the boy walk inside and the boy sat down on his couch and he crossed his arms.

''Daddy hates me.'' He said then and Kelly checked if there was nobody coming after him, but he was alone. Quick he send Matt a message Aiden was here and he sat down next to the boy, offering him a towel.

''Hot chocolate?'' He asked then as he walked to the kitchen and the boy nodded.

A few minutes later he came walked back and handed Aiden the mug.

''Aiden, why did you come to me?''

''Because mommy and daddy only care about the new baby and you don't have a baby.''

''They don't only care about the baby, how can you say that?''

''Because it is true.''

Kelly shook his head.

''They don't love the baby more than you, but a baby needs more care. You are a strong, big boy and...''

There was knocking on the door and Kelly walked to the door, sighing relieved when he saw Matt was there. Not because he minded that Aiden was here, but he knew he wasn't the person to fix their family issues. He opened the door and at first Aiden looked away from his dad, stubborn but then he jumped up and ran hos father, holding him tightly while he started to cry.

''I am sorry daddy, I am so sorry.'' He sobbed while he looked up at his father.

''It's okay sweetie.'' He said as he lifted the boy up and Aiden hid his face in Matt's neck.

''Can we go home daddy?'' Aiden sighed then between the tears and Matt rubbed him over his back.

''Yeah, we will go home.'' Matt said as he looked at Severide and nodded. Kelly nodded back, understanding and Matt walked outside quickly as Glenn was still in the car. Quick he unlocked the car and Aiden climbed in the back of the car, drying his tears while he bow forward between the chairs and looked at his little brother. Glenn gave his brother one of his big smiles and Aiden finally let go of a small smile as well.

Matt drove home and Gabby sighed relieved as Aiden was home. She took Glenn while Matt walked up the stairs with Aiden and got the bath water running for the boy, whom was cold because of the rain. When he got the towels ready for Aiden he left the bathroom and Aiden walked in behind him.

He walked downstairs for a second and got a coffee while he looked at Lauren, Gabby and Glenn playing together. He had been worried about this, that the kids would get jealous because of the baby. But Lauren really seemed to like Glenn and didn't seem to mind sharing the attention of her parents. But he had never realized Aiden had such a hard time with Glenn.

''Daddy!'' Aiden suddenly yelled from upstairs and matt ran up the stairs.

''What is wrong?'' He asked by the door.

''There is a spider!''

Matt opened the door, looked at the tiny spider on the wall and took it, walking to the toilet and flushing it down.

''See, it's gone. But that spider is nothing going to do to you. He is just here to eat the mosquitos and other small bugs.'' Matt said as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed Aiden through his hair.

''I am such a baby.'' Aiden complained and he looked up at his daddy. ''I am sorry I threw that football against your head.'' He said as he looked up to his daddy.

''I know you are sorry and you will never do it again, right?''

The boy nodded and Matt smiled. ''Apologizy accepted...and you are not a baby. You are very brave and such a good boy.''

''I am a bad big brother.'' Aiden complained again.

''You are not a big brother...but it is not easy being a big brother, I know that. I am a big brother too, remember? In the beginning it was very hard because my mother, grandma Nancy, only payed attention to Christie and I hated it. But you have to realize that a baby needs a little more attention...and your brother needs even a bit more attention.''

Aiden nodded.

''The water is getting cold.'' He said then and Matt nodded, walking out of the bedroom so the boy could get out, privately. Matt walked down the stairs and Gabby was preparing dinner.

''Maybe we overestimated the fact that the twins would be okay with the baby.''

Gabby nodded.

''But Aiden seems to be okay, again.'' Matt added and he walked to the living room. Lauren was reading a book to Glenn and she smiled. Two arms grabbed his waist from behind.

''I love you daddy.'' Aiden said as he laid his head against his fathers back and Matt kneeled down, hugging his son.

''I love you too.''

Together they sat down by Lauren and Glenn. Lauren finished reading the simple book - Matt had read it so many times she could read it by heart while she could not actually read it - and the boy smiled when Lauren closed the book. Glenn then jabbered a little and Gabby entered the room as well.

''Dinner is ready.''

''Well, let's have dinner shall we.'' She said and they all stood up, Matt taking Glenn and puting him in the child seat.

''Can I give him his fruit?'' Aiden asked then and Matt nodded, a little surprised.

''Sure, sure you can. Carefully, not that much at once, he doesn't have such a big mouth as you have.'' Matt instructed him. He kept an eye on Aiden while he fed Glenn, but he also wanted to give the boy the feeling he could handle this as a big brother.

While Lauren and Gabby and Matt had their dinner, Aiden was careful feeding Glenn, but he was also proud. His daddy was right, he was going to be a good big brother.

* * *

NOTE: Are the twins going to be okay with their little brother now or was this not the end of their natural jealousy?

I hope you liked this really long chapter! Thank you for reading, I hope it didn't bore you! Please tell me what you thought, I would more than appreciate that! Also, ideas are always welcome and critique too!


	20. Forest Monster

**6 months later**

* * *

''Are you ready to go the cabin guys?'' Matt asked as he took the bags from the twins and threw them in the trunk. It was still chilly as it was only April, but they knew the twins would love to go to the cabin by the lake and they knew they also needed it, spending time together with them as they had lacked a lot of attention the last few weeks. Shortly after Christmas, Glenn had become sick and he had spend a lot of time in the hospital, because his flu was really bad. Now, he would stay with his grandparents while his parents, brother and sister went out for a few days.

The twins were already in the car and Gabby and Matt walked to Gabby's mom, whom was holding Glenn, who looked at them with a pout and when Gabby kissed him goodbye he started to cry.

''Mama.'' He cried as she walked away and Matt took him for a second, hugging him and comforting him as he had a hard time with saying goodbye to his mother. After a few minutes, Glenn was silent and Matt kissed him goodbye as well. Glenn still looked upset his parents were leaving but as his grandma hugged him, it was good again.

''Come, wave at mommy and daddy and Lauren and Aiden.'' Gabby's mom said and Glenn turned towards the car, but hid his face in his grandma's jacket and started to sob again. Gabby felt bad, leaving Glenn crying, but it was better to leave him with his grandparents as there was no central heating in the cabin and they didn't want him to get sick again. Besides, it was good to spend some time with the twins and it was dangerous to take him to the cabin by the water, now Glenn finally started to crawl around and walking stumbly and when you didn't keep an eye on him it could be very dangerous.

''Hey, wave to your mommy and daddy.'' Gabby's mom said as Glenn turned around again right before the car drove away and carefully he raised his right and waved for a second, before laying his face back in her jacket. Gabby's mom wasn't sure if he didn't want to wave because he was upset or because he couldn't keep his balance if his tiny hand was not holding her jacket and because his left arm was still in a splint, he couldn't use it to hold her.

''Cookie?'' She asked then and Glenn looked up, snotty nose and red eyes.

''Coo-ie?'' He said then, with a mischievous smile.

''Yeah, you like that, huh?'' Gabby's grandma smiled. Luckily a snack could fix a lot of things.

She walked inside, the boy laying against her chest again but carefully showing a smile again.

In the car, Lauren was listening music through the headset with Matt's phone and Aiden sighed while he looked out of the window. They had been out of the city for a couple of times and once he had spend a weekend in the woods with daddy, but they had been spiders and he had hated it.

''I think it is a kind of sad Glenn can't come with us.'' Lauren suddenly said and Aiden looked at his sister.

''I know, but I am sure he will have a great holiday too at grandma and grandpa and it's better for him.'' Gabby said as she looked at Lauren, turning around. She hated saying goodbye to him, but she knew he would have a good time too, at his grandparents.

Aiden kept looking out of the window. To be honest, he was not sure how to feel about it. He was going to miss Glenn but he knew he could finally spend some time with his father again. Lately, he had been working and constructing almost every day. When he was home, he spend his time sleeping or trying to help Glenn with learning how to walk. Aiden felt guilty for being so self centered, but he missed spending time with his father, as his father was his example and his hero.

''Aiden!'' His mom said again and he looked at his mother.

''Here, a sandwich for you too.'' She said as she handed him one of the sandwiches her mother had prepared.

''Thank you.'' He smiled and he took it.

Gabby laid back in the chair as Matt was driving and she closed her eyes. The only thing she really wanted was sleeping after the hectic weeks. About four weeks ago, Glenn had suddenly gotten the flu, right after his birthday and before they even knew he was sick, they had to take him to the hospital. Aiden and Lauren had been staying over with their grandparents and uncle and aunt a lot as the infant was not doing well and Matt and Gabby had spend a lot of time in the hospital. It was really hard to see their child this sick. Sure, Aiden and Lauren had been sick before, but not as sick as Glenn, whom had even more trouble with eating now he was sick. Luckily the infant was well again after a week.

Gabby checked the backseat, but the twins were both asleep. Aiden was laying with his head against the window while Lauren laid back with her head, her plushie that she always took with her in her hands. It hadn't been easy for them either, as they were dragged from family to family.

But now they had some time together.

At the cabin Matt started to unload the bags and Aiden climbed out of the car.

''Daddy, can I help carry the bags?''

''I got it, Aiden.'' Matt panted as he lifted up the two heavy bags they had taken here and Aiden grabbed one of them, walking right in front of Matt and Matt stopped.

''Aiden, don't! I got this, okay?'' Matt said as he just wanted to clear the bags away and the boy was walking in his way. When he realized he had been a little rough and rude the boy was already gone.

Upset Aiden walked to the small pier by the cabin and sat down on the edge. He crossed his arms and bit on his lip while he bow his head. He had just wanted to help his father.

''Hey, why are you sitting here all alone?'' Matt said as he sat down next to Aiden a few minutes later on the pier and looked over the calm water. Looking aside, it seemed the boy seemed pretty absent and Matt poked against his head. Matt removed his jacket and laid it was around Aiden's shoulders as it was pretty cold and the boy was shivering.

''What are you thinking about, little genius?'' He said with a smile as Aiden looked at him.

''Nothing, really.'' Aiden shrugged and he laid his head against Matt's shoulder.

''Something wrong?'' Matt asked as he laid his arm around the little boy.

''I feel bad.''

''Why?'' Matt asked worried as his hand rubbed through the boys hair and the boy sighed.

''I promised to be a good big brother...but I hate Glenn.'' the boy started to sob, afraid his father would get really mad but instead he just looked at the boy.

''I understand your feelings, Aiden. I do.'' Matt said understanding. He knew Aiden had been doing his best, really. But after the last few weeks, with Glenn sick, the boy seemed to fall back in the old form of jealousy. Matt couldn't blame him at all though, he was too young to understand and he felt sorry for Aiden, as the boy felt so bad.

''You are not a bad bother to Glenn, you even made him a drawing when he was at the hospital!'' Matt said comforting and Aiden looked up at him.

''You don't hate him, do you? You just wish that we would spend more time together.'' Matt said understanding and Aiden nodded, still sad but a little relieved as well.

''I don't hate him, I really love him as he is my little brother...'' The boy muttered then and Matt nodded.

''You just need some time adjusting. It's okay. We have always been with the four of us and now there is a little baby, who needs care and attention. It might be over a year, but it is not easy to share the things you care about.''

''I care about you.'' Aiden said as he hugged Matt and Matt kissed him on top of his head.

''I know and I care about you too.'' Matt said and slowly they stood up as it was getting dark.

''And I care about Glenn, too.'' Aiden admitted then.

They had dinner and put the twins to bed and Gabby and Matt sat down on the couch by the fireplace, staring in the flames as Gabby laid against his chest and her eyes fell shut every now and then as it was so cozy and comfortable.

Finally she turned on her stomach and looked at him.

''I was thinking...maybe...a fourth child.'' She said then carefully and Matt nodded, taking a sip of wine. He had been expecting her to start about it now Glenn was older, but honestly, he doubted if it was a good idea, but as it seemed to be her wish, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin the night by the fireplace.

''I..don't think it's a good idea to have more children. We don't have a lot of time together with the twins...and I don't want to make Aiden feel worse. Glenn needs to get the care he needs. It's okay, I think. I think our family is big enough.'' Matt say then, honestly.

Gabby nodded.

''I know...and you are probably right.'' She sighed as she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

''I know you always wanted a big family...and this is not something we should decide overnight. I just think that we have to keep in mind we already have three children and one already has a hard time dealing with having a little sibling.''

''I thought Aiden...''

''After Glenn became sick again...give him some time.'' Matt said as he caressed her through her hair.

As the fire was slowly quenched and Matt and Gabby stood up, walking to their own bedroom.

''You are right.'' Gabby whispered as they laid down in bed and Matt looked at her.

''You don't have to say I am right if you don't feel the same way about it. I know you want a big family, I do.''

''But you are right.'' She said then as she laid her head on his chest again and looked at him.

''We already have troubles with giving all the children as much attention as they deserve...I wouldn't want another child to feel even more left out, or even one of the twins. ''

Matt kissed her on her forehead and slowly she rolled over and curled up against him.

''I am happy with our family.''

''Me too.'' Matt said back as he put the light on his nightstand out and in the dim light of hers he shrugged it.

''Lauren and Aiden are already six...Glenn is already one year old. Time just keeps going faster and faster. The twins are so smart and Lauren is ambitious already. Glenn is going to be fine, he is a smart boy too, I am sure.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

''I hope he can overcome whatever is still coming his way...but i am sure he will.''

''I am sure too...and Aiden will overcome his jealous feelings.'' Gabby said as she yawned.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

Before Gabby could even flick of the switch for the lights there was a soft knock on the door and Lauren's head and long braid peeked around the door.

''I had a nightmare.'' She said then with a shaking voice.

''It's cold.'' Aiden complained behind her. ''Lauren made a burrito of herself with the blanket. Now I don't have a blanket.''

Matt tried to keep his laughter as he and Gabby got up and walked to the bedroom they were staying in.

''What did you dream about princess?'' Matt asked as he handed her a glass of water.

''There was a forest monster under the bed. He wanted to eat Aiden and me.''

''I will check under the bed for you, okay?'' Matt said as the girl still looked terrified and she nodded. Quick Matt sat down on his knees and laid his head on the floor.

''There is this under the bed.'' Matt held up mr. Beaver. ''Did the forest monster look like a tree?''

Lauren nodded while she took mr. Beaver from him and Matt smiled while he tucked her in again.

''The forest monster is probably afraid off mr. beaver.''

''Because Beavers gnaws trees!'' Lauren said with a smile.

''Right. I am sure you will sleep well again.'' Matt said as he kissed her goodnight again and he and Gabby walked back to their own room.

''Shouldn't you tell the kids monsters are not real instead of encouraging their fantasy?'' Gabby said as they closed the door.

''Only a few more years...and they won't have that fantasy anymore. I will tell them tomorrow...but you saw the joy in Lauren's face when she believed mr. Beaver had saved them.''

Gabby nodded understanding and he walked her way, grabbing her in her sides and pushing her down on the bed.

''Shouldn't you check under the bed?'' Gaby smirked and Matt looked at her really serious.

''But I ám the forest monster.'' He laughed as he kissed her in her neck and she giggled.

''Right, I shouldn't be asking for a fourth child, I live together with four.'' She said as she kissed him back.

''Do you mind?'' He said with a teasing smile and she kissed him again.

''Not at all, forest monster.''

* * *

NOTE: A chapter with the twins and Dawsey and also some bonding between Aiden and Matt again.

I hope this chapter kinda gave everybody what they wished for as it had everything, a little humor, a little sadness and I hope you liked the final part!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this (longer) chapter. Do you want to see more of their trip at the cabin? Is there anything else you want to see? Please tell me! Also if there is anything wrong because I am not a parent and don't know much about parenting.

Anyway, thank you for reading again and please leave a review with what you thought about the chapter!


	21. Friends and rumors

''I smell the dirty forest monster! He smells like old leaves and mud. Smelly forest monster.'' Lauren said as she walked in front of her dad. Matt tried to keep himself from laughing as they walked through the forest around the cabin and Lauren lead the way and they were going to hunt down the forest monster.

''Scruffy, sniff, flinch!'' She suddenly yelled and Matt kneeled while they looked around the trees. Now he had an even harder time trying to contain his laughter as he had to think about the moving she was referring to to and it was one of his favorite movies to watch together with the twins.

''Do you see the monster, princess?'' He asked while he acted like he was very scared, looking around.

''No, knight Matt. But don't be scared, we have the beaver with us.'' She said as she started walking again and Matt snickered silently as she paraded through the trees with her rubber boots and plastic axe.

''I think I smell him!'' Matt said as he wanted to get over with this soon, as it was getting very cold and he knew Gabby was waiting for them with lunch.

''There he is!'' Lauren said an she ran to a tree, slapping against it with her hand. ''You dirty monster!''

''Don't worry princess, i will slay the monster.'' Matt said as he pushed her back, ready to the swing the axe so they had some wood for the fireplace again.

''No daddy!'' She said then with a pout and he looked at her.

''What is wrong?''

''It's sad to kill the monster. Maybe he just wants to friends, maybe he is lonely.'' She said then and Matt lowered the axe. Then he nodded and she bow down, started to gather the twigs and looked at him.

''We can also burn these, right? So we don't have to kill the forest monster?''

''Sure.'' Matt said a little surprised the girl was suddenly so worried about the 'monster', but he just went along and started to pick up some branches as well. Slowly he walked back tot he cabin and Matt thought it was pretty adorable what Lauren said about monster.

''Did you get the monster?'' Gabby asked as she was making the table for lunch and Lauren threw the twigs in front of the fireplace.

''No, he was just a lonely monster. Maybe he just wants a friend.'' Lauren said as she sat down and Gabby looked at Matt, frowning. He shrugged as he hadn't made any of this up and Gabby gave him a smile. Lauren sat down and started to eat the lunch Gabby had prepared and Matt sat down as well.

''So, what do you guys want to do this afternoon.''

''I want to go back into the forest.'' Lauren said as she looked at him and she looked at him with her puppy eyes, which were impossible to say no to and Matt nodded.

''We should walk to the shop, which is just a walk through the forest.''

''You can go by car, too.'' Gabby said as she scooped some more salat on Aiden's plate and the boy huffed as he hated salat. But his mom made him eat it as it was healthy.

''I wanna go through the forest!'' Lauren said as she looked at Matt.

''Me too, so mommy has no choice but to tolerate our muddy shoes.'' Matt snickered as he looked at Gabby teasingly. Aiden was eating his salat with a pout.

''I am not going out this afternoon.'' He said and Gabby looked worried as he seemed really upset about something.

''Is there something wrong?'' She asked as she looked at Aiden but the boy shook his head and continued eating. Gabby knew that it had no use to push Aiden into talking when he didn't feel like talking so she just let it go. Maybe she could talk with him when they would be alone this afternoon when Matt and Lauren would walk to the shop.

When they were done eating, Matt and Gabby cleaned the table while Lauren walked outside and Aiden walked away as well.

''Should we call them back to help us?'' Gabby asked as the kids usually helped them clearing the table.

''Give them one day of holiday, tomorrow they will have to help again.'' Matt said as he put the plates in the sink and started to clean them. Gabby stood against him and kissed him in his neck.

''So...Lauren and the forest monster...?'' She asked as she didn't understood much of what had happened earlier.

''She didn't want me to chop the tree because she was afraid the monster was lonely and had no friends. So I did not chop the tree. I will get some wood for us later, but I thought it was pretty cute.''

''It is.'' Gabby laughed as she took a cloth so she could dry the plates he was cleaning.

''Just like you.'' He said as he kissed her. Gabby giggled and they continued doing to the dishes before the twins could walk in. They had reached the age now that mommy and daddy kissing was ewww and they tried to keep their affection away from the twins. Aiden was playing in the corner of the small lounge by the fireplace and Matt walked outside, looking for Lauren.

''What are you doing?'' Matt said as he sat down in the grass next to Lauren. She was braiding something and when he looked better he saw she was braiding grass and folding it around twigs.

''Where did you learn to make little stick dolls?'' He asked surprised as he realized what she was making and she handed it to him. He looked at the tiny doll in his hands. It was really well made and he gave it back to Lauren, carefully.

''I made it for the tree monster, so he has a friend.'' She said and she stood up.

''Do you want to walk to the shop in the nearby town with me? It's through the forest, about twenty minutes walking.''

''Can you walk to the tree with me?''

Matt nodded and she took his hand while they walked back to the tree they had been this morning and Lauren kneeled down, laid the doll down.

''Hope you are not lonely now.'' Lauren said and she walked back to Matt. Matt lifted her op, hugged her.

''You are such a sweet girl.'' He said and she grabbed his hand against as they continued walking as they had go through the forest to get to the shop.

In the cabin, Gabby sat down next to Aiden, whom was drawing, sitting down on the ground by the fireplace. She could see he was drawing the lake and the cabin. He was coloring the trees all green and Gabby looked as she saw 'for Glenn' written on the paper.

''That is really pretty and sweet of you, Aiden.'' She said.

''Why didn't we take Glenn?'' He said then as he looked up to Gabby, sad.

''Because it is to cold here for your brother and he might get sick again. Besides, we wanted to spend some time with you.'' Gabby said friendly as she looked at Aiden, moved that he missed his brother.

''The kids at school say he is dumb.'' Aiden said upset and Gabby frowned.

''Who say that?''

''Brian, from across the street. His mom told him Glenn is disabled and he told all his friends.''

''Aiden, your brother is not dumb.'' Gabby said with a shaky voice, hurt that children that young could say such things, especially because Glenn was not mentally impaired.

''Babe, what Brian says is not true and whatever he says, he doesn't know shit!'' Gabby said, a little mad and Aiden looked at her as she had said a bad word.

''Sorry Aiden, I didn't mean to say shit...but your brother is not dumb, not at all. He is just as smart and you and Brian. Maybe smarter than Brian if he says stupid things like that.''

Aiden nodded and started coloring again.

''I don't think Glenn is dumb. I just made this so he knows what it looks like here.''

''I know and that is really sweet of you. You really are a great brother.'' She said as she kissed him on his head and he continued drawing.

Gabby stood up, walking to the kitchen but not because she wanted to get something to eat or to drink, but because she was so mad, so mad what the neighbour had said to her son. She got even more upset thinking about it against and mad she threw the cloth on the kitchen counter, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. She was disappointed kids said such things, but even more that grown-ups said such things.

''Are you upset because of what Brian said?'' Aiden said as he walked towards his mom. ''I was.'' he admitted then.

''A little, because it is not fair.''

''I know.'' Aiden said as he hugged his mother.

The door of the cabin opened and Matt and Lauren entered, Matt carrying bags full of groceries.

''Hey what is wrong?'' He asked worried and Aiden walked away to their own room, followed by Lauren.

''Aiden told me...that some boys in his class have been saying things about Glenn that are not true. Aiden really cares about his brother...I think that has been bothering him as well as the jealousy.''

''What and who said those things about Glenn?'' Matt yelled mad as he was ready to drive back to Chicago and tell those people that they didn't know anything.

''They said he was dumb, I think they assu-''

''I assume it was the neighbour, with that little tubby boy!'' Matt said, upset and suddenly Gabriela hugged him, laid her head against his chest.

''Yeah, but it doesn't matter. They are not us and Glenn is not their son. Aiden knows better than what that boy says.''

Matt nodded and kissed her on her forehead. They prepared dinner in silence, trying not to think about what Aiden had just told his parents and Matt and Gabby wondered why people could be so mean.

They had dinner and after some story telling by the fireplace. When the fire was smothering and almost completely gone Gabby stood up.

''Come on guys, it's time to go to bed.''

''I don't want to go home tomorrow!'' Lauren complained as Matt and Gabby tucked the twins in. She rolled over and pulled the blankets away from Aiden.

''Hey, don't make a burrito of yourself!'' Aiden yelled mad. ''Or I will call the forest monster again!''

''Doesn't matter, he had friends now.'' Lauren smiled proud and Matt nodded at her.

''I am glad we are going to see Glenn again tomorrow.'' Aiden said and Matt switched the light off.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

The parents walked to their own bedroom and Gabby sat down with a sigh.

''I am glad our kids are not that mean.''

''I think the other kids don't mean it so mean, but they are kids and kids can say awful things.'' Matt said as he pulled Gabby in his arms as it was cold in the bedroom and they laid there for a few minutes.

''Aiden cares about his siblings, a lot...and Lauren cares about everything. Even an imaginary monster. They are compassionate.'' Matt said then as he couldn't imagine the twins ever saying anything like this.

''I know. It's nice to have such a close family.''

She rolled on top him and kissed him.

''Did she also worry about the forest monsters intimate life?'' She snickered then and Matt kissed her.

''No, but this forest monster doesn't want words...'' He whispered as he turned over and leaned over her now.

''...but deeds.'' She finished his sentence and laughing she kissed him.

* * *

NOTE: The second - and last part of their holiday at the cabin! I hope you liked it! So, tell me, what do you want to see next?

As a response to one of the guest reviews: We will see Glenn when he is 3 or 4, later on. I am trying to keep the story chronological.

Thank you for reading, as always are ideas and wishes always welcome and please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I hope you didn't find it offensive!


	22. Cookies fix everything

''Guys, pick you up after school.'' Gabby said as she was ready to give Lauren a hug as Aiden refused to hug her when she dropped him off at school, afraid the other kids would laugh at him. Glenn made some of his sounds from the back of the car and Aiden walked his way.

''Mom, you know Glenn doesn't like it when his hair hanging in front of his eyes.'' He said as he wiped the brown hair away from the boys eyes and his brother smiled at him and stretched his right hand out, laying it on Aiden's face. As Aiden heard some laughing coming from the playground he bow forward really quickly and rubbed his brother over his cheek.

''Hey, see you tonight.'' He said as he couldn't hug his brother as he was strapped in the safety seat and quick he walked away, before the boys could laugh again.

''I am still not getting a hug?'' Gabriel asked but Aiden walked past her. Aiden gave her a really quick hug and ran to the playground, following his sister.

''Aiden, class is almost starting.'' Lauren warned him as he walked to his sister but he didn't pay attention to her. He looked at Brian and his friends, whom pointed at him and laughed. Were they making fun of him or Glenn? For a second he wanted to run their way and tell them they had to stop making fun of people but instead he sat down on the bench next to his sister. He didn't dare to walk their way and tell them anything. He just wished they would stop.

The school bell rang and Aiden and Lauren ran inside. From the beginning, the teacher had liked it so much they were twins that they were even placed beside each other. Not that they minded, they really liked sitting beside each other as they could work together really well.

''What is wrong?'' Lauren asked as she put her bag down next to the table and Aiden did as well.

The teacher winked them to come forward and sit down on the ground in front of the class in a circle, so everybody could tell what they did this weekend.

''Me and my father went to play football in the park.'' Brian said and Aiden looked at the ground. He and Glenn and daddy had gone to the playground in the park, as they lived in the same street they both went to the park in the neighbourhood and he had seen Brian and his father. Daddy had offered they could play soccer so they could show Brian and his daddy how it was done, as they were better at soccer than they were at football, but Aiden had refused, afraid Brian would make fun of him again, because daddy was a lot better at soccer than him and sometimes he couldn't kick the ball fast enough when daddy kicked it towards him. Besides, it did not seem fair for Glenn, so he had spend the afternoon going down the slide with Glenn, to big amusement of Brian.

''What did you do this weekend, Lauren?'' The teacher asked as she looked at Lauren. Lauren thought about the weekend, they hadn't been doing much as it is almost summer and it was getting hot. She had helped Glenn with trying to walk, as it still wasn't going to well. Yeah she did one thing.

''I bought a dress with my mother this weekend. For my cousins graduation.'' She said then proud, as Eva was going to graduate this summer.

''I also helped my brother walking.'' She said then, and Aiden looked sideways as he had expected her to say that.

''That is really good of you Lauren, how old is your brother.''

''Duh, Aiden still needs to learn how to walk.'' Brian snickered behind them and Lauren turned her head, looking at her, mad.

''He is fifteen months old.'' She said then to the teacher and the teacher nodded and the teacher looked at Brian.

''That was not so nice of you, Brian.'' The older woman looked at Aiden now. ''What did you do this weekend.''

''I uhm...walked to the firehouse with my brother as dads shift was finished and our dad took us to the park.'' He said, looking down the floor as he had no idea what to say anymore and he was glad the teacher moved to the next victim for sharing his weekend.

After they had some time learning how to read they went outside to the playground and Aiden wondered what his dad was doing on shift. Lauren walked to her own friends and Aiden walked to the jungle gym and wanted to climb on it so he could sit on top and watch the playground when Brian and his friends walked his way. He stopped climbing and jumped down again, landing in the wood chips.

''You had to kiss your little brother goodbye this morning?'' Brian teased him. Aiden just ignored him and wanted to walk past him.

''Or he is too dumb to understand what a school is?''

''He is too young to understand that!'' Aiden said, smart and he wanted to walk to Lauren, but realized he could handle this on his own. He didn't always need his sister. He could handle this. he straightened his big and stood upright, almost three inches taller than Brian.

''My brother is not dumb! He is going to be smarter than you and he is not slow. He has trouble with his motor skills, not with being smart!'' Aiden said then. Brian was silent for a second and Aiden's heart was banging in his chest as he was afraid for what was coming. Then Brian and the other started laughing and Aiden wanted to walk away when he heard footsteps running his way.

''Something wrong?'' Lauren asked and she looked at Brian, mad that he was teasing her brother again.

''Haha, he can't manage without his sister. He needs help, just like his brother.''

''I hate you!'' Aiden yelled and he jumped forward, ready to grab the boy but the teacher grabbed him around his middle and pulled him away.

''I hate you!'' Aiden screamed again as he looked at Brian, furious as the teacher dragged him away.

At house 51 Matt panted as he jumped out of the truck. He was still sweating from the call when his phone suddenly rang and confused he took it, walking to the front of the truck.

''This is Matt Casey.''

''This is Ms. Winters, Aiden's teacher.''

Worried Matt walked a little more outside so he could call more private.

''Is there something wrong?''

''Aiden started a fight.''

Half an hour later, Matt walked into the school, worried. When it had been Griffin he had been worried but also been mad, but now it was Aiden he was just worried, after all he didn't expect Aiden to start a fight, while Griffin had been mad and behaving bad for weeks. Hopefully it had nothing to do with that Brian boy.

He walked into the office and saw Aiden sitting in one of the chairs, crying and his teacher comforting him.

''I don't want Brian to see I am crying.'' Aiden said and Matt lifted him up and Aiden burried his head in his father shirt - which was really smelly as he had just wore it to a call, but at least it was somewhat comforting, as it was his daddy's smell. Matt carried him out of the school to his truck which he always took to work and Aiden sat down, wiping the tears away.

Gabby called Matt and Matt drove away as he had to get back to shift really quick.

''Yeah, I am bringing him home really quick.'' Matt said as he hung up the phone.

''Is mommy mad?'' Aiden asked worried.

''No, not at all. She is worried about you, just like I was.''

''Are you mad with me?'' Aiden asked, scared.

''Not mad, but you can't just get mad if somebody says something nasty. I know it is a really mean what Brian said but remember, he doesn't know Glenn and he is judging him while he doesn't know anything. Thats not fair, I know. But you should try to ignore it. He will stop then.''

''You don't understand, he says really mean things about Glenn! It hurts.''

''I know, I know it hurts.''

''He said Glenn was dumb again.'' Aiden said. ''I tried to explain to him but...''

''Those bullies are stubborn. Just try to ignore him next time, bud.'' Matt said compassionate as he rubbed Aiden over his shoulder as he parked the car. ''I think it is really sweet you step up for your brother like that, but keep yourself out of trouble, okay?''

Aiden nodded, hugged his dad really quickly and got out of the car. Slowly he walked inside and saw his mother and he ran towards her. She hugged him and he started to cry again.

''I...just don't want them...to be mean about Glenn...'' The boy sobbed and Gabby rubbed him over his back and she felt bad that he had to feel so bad because of some bullies. After the holiday she had thought about paying the neighbour a visit and tell her how her son was giving Aiden a hard time by something she had said and she had been wrong with, but she was afraid to make it worse, now she regretted not saying anything.

''I want to sleep.'' Aiden whispered then and with a lot of effort as she was not so big and Aiden was getting pretty big she carried him up the stairs while he was still feeling miserable, his head in her neck. It killed her from the inside that her kid was so sad and upstairs she tucked him in.

''Is Glenn also in bed?''

She nodded. ''After Pt, he was exhausted. I fell asleep when I carried him upstairs, in my arms and he didn't even wake up when I laid him in bed.'' She whispered and Aiden closed is his eyes.

Gabby walked downstairs after checking on Glenn. The boy was sleeping, peacefully and she walked downstairs. Hopefully he would feel better tomorrow. It was really nasty how mean kids could be for each other.

* * *

The next evening, Aiden sat on the couch, watching spongebob, but even the yellow funny sponge couldn't cheer him up, he felt so bad. He knew he should never have gotten so mad Brian...but he couldn't help it. Today he hadn't gone to school. Mommy had been okay with one day as he still was very upset and he had done nothing all day but lay in bed and sitting on the couch. He had talked with her very long and he was okay with going to school tomorrow again. He was ready to ignore Brian now.

''Aieh!'' Aiden looked aside and saw Glenn walking his way. Before he could jump up to help the boy, as he had trouble walking because of his left leg, he already reached the couch and held something out to Aiden. A basket full with small cookies.

''Can I take one?'' He asked carefully and Glenn nodded very quick, which caused him to lose his balance and he grabbed the couch with his right arm, causing the basket to fall. He looked at Aiden, sad and with a pout and quick Aiden climbed off the couch, grabbed the basket and put the fallen cookies back in. Their mom was a germ freak when it came to cleaning, it was probably okay. Besides, it were just a few cookies.

''See, it's okay.'' He said before Glenn could cry and he sat down on the couch, lifting the boy on his lap.

''See, now we can both enjoy it.'' He said as Glenn sat on his lap and he up the basket on Glenn's lap again. Glenn looked at him with a big smile and laid his head against his brother. Together they ate the cookies while watching spongebob and Matt and Gabby turned around from the doorway, walking back to the kitchen.

''Told you it would work.'' Gabby said as she was happy Glenn had cheered Aiden up again.

''I just hope he won't get more trouble from Brian now.'' Matt leaned against the kitchen counter with a deep sigh.

''I hope so. But I am sure everything is going to be fine.'' Gabby said as she kissed him.

* * *

NOTE: Aiden stood up for his brother, but will Brian leave him alone now?

The next chapter will include some nice family time with the whole family! I hope you will like that! It will also have some more Dawsey again!

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this one, I wanted to give a little more insight on the twins school life although its more Aiden centered. Ideas are always welcome and please tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review, thank you!


	23. Monkeys

**9 months later**

* * *

''Look Glenn, it's a nice shirt!'' Matt said as she showed the checkered blouse to Glenn. ''Just like daddy has.''

The toddler looked at him for a second, seemed to think about the fact is he was going to cooperate with dressing but put his right arm across his chest then, making it impossible for Matt to put the shirt on.

''No.''

''Glenn, we are going to the zoo but you have to dressed first.''

''No.'' The boy refused again he sat down on the edge of the bed, stubborn.

''Babe, is it going to take much longer!?'' Gabby asked and Matt sighed. The rest of the family was already ready to go and waiting downstairs, but Glenn had one of is uncooperative mornings again, which meant Matt had to transform to in some kind of shrink with wrestling talent to get the boy ready for the day.

''Glenn, I am going to count to three.'' Matt said as his patience was really being tested after he had spend thirty-five minutes to get Glenn to wear his leg brace, a diaper and pants. The toddler started to smile mischievous.

''One...'' Matt started as the toddler started to smile even more.

''Two..''

Before Matt could get to three - which he usually never had to the toddler started to run away and Matt ran after him as he wasn't sure if the gate by the stairs was closed. Quick he grabbed the toddler and lifted him up.

He put toddler down on the edge of the bed again and suddenly Glenn grabbed the shirt in his right hand.

''Pletty!'' He smiled then and Matt sighed, not sure if he should laugh or just ignore it. Finally Glenn allowed him to pull the shirt of his right arm, across big and carefully he put the left arm through the sleeve. It was harder as the boy had his arm brace on his as well but Matt succeeded and he almost wanted to cheer in victory when he buttoned the shirt down and the shoes and socks were the final step before they would be able to leave.

''Babe, is it going to take much longer!?'' Gabby yelled from downstairs and Matt sighed.

''No!'' He said relieved as Glenn never had such a problem with his shoes and socks and Matt got his sneakers and socks.

''No!'' Glenn yelled again as he started to kick his his feet and Matt sighed annoyed.

''Glenn, please.'' He said as he got ready to put the socks around his feet and finally Glenn seemed to give his fit up and sat still. Carefully Matt also put the sock around his left foot, which was also in a splint and got the shoe on. He did so with the right foot and Matt handed him the comb that was close to him and Glenn took it in his right hand, combing the brain hair and he looked at Matt:

''Pletty?''

''You are always pletty.'' Matt smiled as he lifted Glenn up and finally lifted him down the stairs.

Finally they got in the car and they handed all of the kids a sandwich.

''We could have had breakfast in the kitchen.'' Lauren stated as they had been waiting so long before Glenn was ready and they had made a deal to eat breakfast int he car to save some time.

Aiden held the sandwich for Glenn and made sure the boy didn't take too big bites as he still couldn't handle that. At the zoo they got out and all three of the kids walked around, excited while Matt and Gabby quickly organized the jackets, the strollers.

''Can we go inside!?'' Lauren asked excited and Matt nodded.

''Just a second.'' He said as he was unfolding the stroller for Glenn. He could walk but he got tired very easily, so they knew it was better to take the stroller and they went inside the zoo.

''Are we going to the beavers!?'' Lauren asked excited and Matt nodded.

''Yeah, we will see them today!''

''Monkeys!'' Aiden yelled as they walked to the part were the monkeys were and Glenn, who had been walking from the car to here, climbed in the stroller.

''Monkeys!'' Aiden yelled again as he ran to the glass and pushed his nose against it. Lauren stood beside him and turned around. ''They look like you, daddy!''

''You look like a monkey!'' Matt said, acting like he was really upset and Glenn wanted to get out of the stroller and Matt lifted him out as he couldn't climb out because of the splint.

He pressed his nose up the glass as well and turned around again.

''Daddy monkey!''

''Well, you heard it, they agree all three that you look like a monkey!'' Gabby laughed.

After walking around for three more hours and the visit to the beavers Matt and Gabby bought a cup of coffee and sat down at the picnic tables by the playground while Aiden and Lauren ran there. Gabby handed Glenn his bottle he always drank from.

''Do you like it here?'' Gabby asked as he finished drinking.

''No.'' He said with a mischievous smile as he handed the bottle back. ''Yes.'' He laughed then with his cutest smile and he walked away to the playground.

Matt laughed and drank some of his coffee.

''He really is one of a kind.'' He laughed then again and Gabby nodded. ''He is just as bad as you.''

''Oh I am bad?'' He said as he sat down beside her so he could look over the playground as well and playfully he tickled her in her side.

Aiden came walking towards Glenn and helped him walk over the sand as the boy was really unsteady when the ground was unsteady. He walked to the monkey bars with him.

''I'll go down the slide with you in a minute, I just want to climb up once.'' Aiden said as he smiled at his brother and Glenn nodded, watching as his brother climbed up the monkey bars. He turned around as he wanted to walk to the slide, wait for his brother there when somebody bumped into him and he fell backward, into the sand. Trying to crawl up, he couldn't and moments later, two hand grabbed him by his middle and lifted him up, helped him on his feet. He turned around and laid his head against his brothers shoulder as he was dazed by what just happened and he felt how Aiden wiped the sand of his clothes.

''Can't you at least say sorry?'' Aiden yelled then, upset as he looked up at Brian, whom was looking how Aiden helped Glenn after he had run him down.

''He just fell...because he is stupid!'' Brian said but for a second, he seemed to be sorry, then he wanted to turn around and walk away when he turned around again.

''You going tell at school how your weekend went? That you helped your brother the whole weekend again.'' Brian said as he started walking around Glenn and Aiden. ''Stupid, stupid!'' He sang but he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

''BRIAN WHITE!''

A large woman came walking on the playground and grabbed Brian by his shoulder. Aiden looked up as his parents also came running onto the playground.

''What happened?'' Gabby asked worried and Brian's mother looked at him. ''I am sorry I didn't believe you when you called me about my son bullying yours.'' She grabbed Brian a little tighter and started to drag him away.

''...No football for you for a month, understood!?...''

''...but mom...''

''...no but, wait until your father hears about this!...''

''What happened?'' Matt asked worried as Aiden let go of Glenn and the boy ran to his father, grabbing his leg.

''He ran Glenn down...by accident I think -'' Before Aiden could finish talking Matt pushed his coffee cup in the boys hands and walked over the playground with big, angry steps. Gabby handed hers as well to Aiden as she ran after Matt.

''Hey, kid!'' Matt asked as he had almost caught up with Brian and Brian and his mother turned around.

''You are in big trouble, you think it's okay to push over a little kid!? To make fun of him because he had trouble walking!?'' Matt said as he kept walking when suddenly Gabriela grabbed him, pulling him back.

''Matt, let is go, he is just a kid!'' Gabby begged him as she knew Matt was really mad when people hurt his children. Nobody hurt his children. He wanted to push Gabby away when he realized she was right.

''You ever touch Glenn or Aiden again, or say something that might only slightly upset and I know where to find you and your parents!'' Matt said as he pointed at the chubby boy and looked at him, so Matt Gabriela was still afraid he was going to hurt the boy. ''Understood that!?''

Brian nodded, clearly scared now Matt was getting mad at him. Matt turned around before he could lose his temper and Brian's mother looked at Gabby, shocked.

''You think it's okay to yell at my kid like that?'' The mother said, looking at Gabby with an almost shocked expression on her face.

''You think it's okay that your kid makes fun of an impaired boy and his brother? Be glad it stayed with yelling because believe me, Matt has been ready to teach your kid a lesson for over a year now.'' Gabby said as she turned around and walked back to Matt, Aiden and Glenn. Lauren was also walking their way again.

Matt had Glenn on his lap while he helped the boy getting the sand out of his leg brace and when he was done he put the boy on the ground again.

''Are you both okay?'' He asked worried and Aiden nodded and Glenn smiled and nodded. ''Okay.'' He answered then while he grabbed Aiden's hand. ''Slide!'' He yelled then while he made a few steps towards the slide. Matt smiled at Gabby at the sight and was glad that none of the kids seemed extremely upset, hopefully it still would be a great day.

They walked around the zoo again and it was almost closing time when they got ready to leave and Matt ran inside the souvenir shop. It had been a long but really fun day and all of them had already forgotten what had happened on te playground.

''What is he going to do?'' Lauren asked.

''I don't know, guess we will know in a bit.'' Gabriela said as she waited with the children and a few moments later

Matt came walking outside and kneeled down by the kids, grabbing three small monkey plushies from his bag and gave one to each one of them.

''You buy you.'' Glenn smiled as he hugged the monkey in his arms.

''Maybe we can still sell you for little monkey!'' Matt said as he lifted up Glenn and acted like he was carrying to the man who was standing by the entrance of the zoo. The boy kicked with his leg, laughing and yelled even louder than when he had to get dressed.

''No daddy, then I have nobody to share cookies with!'' Aiden said and Matt walked back and put Glenn in the car seat, strapping him in and the boy was still laughing.

''Glenn no monkey.'' The boy said as he looked at the plushie on his lap and he pointed at his dad: ''Daddy is monkey!''

''Yes Glenn, daddy is a monkey!'' Aiden said as he also climbed in the car and fastened the seat belt.

''You are the men in this car, you are supposed to back the other man up!'' Matt laughed as he climbed out of the back seat of the car and sat down behind the wheel.

''Cookies!'' Aiden said as they drove away and their parents had promised them cookies in the car back home.

Gabby rumbled through her backpack and got 3 small packages with small cookies out. She handed them backward.

''Hey Aiden, that's not fair!'' She said when Aiden took two.

''I am just opening this one for Glenn! He can't eat it with one hand remember.''

''You should let him try, Aiden. It is very attentive of you but he can do it.'' Matt said and he thought it was cute Aiden wanted to help his brother to well, but Glenn had been practicing a lot this week in PT.

Aiden opened the package and Glenn took it in his right hand. A little awkward he put his left hand in the small bag and took a cookie out, bringing it to his mouth.

''Sjaaare!'' He yelled then and he handed a cookie out to Aiden, almost falling from his left hand as he didn't have much power in his fingers and Aiden took it with a smile.

''Thank you.'' Aiden said as he took it and Glenn smiled as his he got his brother to smile and he handed one to Lauren. The kids were devouring their cookies in silence and Matt and Gabby enjoyed the silence after their long day.

''That was a day, but it was good.'' Matt finally sighed and Gabby nodded, looking the rearview mirror.

''It was a tiring day too.'' She chuckled then and Matt looked in the rearview mirror.

On the backseat Lauren was asleep against the window and Aiden leaned against Glenn's safety seat, his little brother sleeping against him. They all looked so peaceful and calm.

''How cute, all the monkeys are asleep.'' He chuckled.

''Can I put this monkey to bed tonight?'' She asked as she pinched in his upper leg.

''You always can, mother monkey.'' He smiled as he kissed after parking on their driveway.

* * *

NOTE: Cute family time, like I promised! Also, Brian might actually stop bothering the two Casey-boys now.

I really hope you liked this chapter and that you enjoyed the siblings interact with each other, one of the upcoming chapters will contain more Dawsey I promise...I just had this idea for the kids with Brian and such.

Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think about this chapter by leaving a review and wishes for the future are always welcome too!


	24. Surprise

''Guys put it back on the shelf, we don't need any more candy - Glenn stay with me sweetie!'' Gabby said as she reached out for the boy and but he just looked at her, stubbornly: ''No!''

He walked away from the cart and ran out of the aisle, chasing his brother and sister and Gabby just let him go, knew Aiden looked after him too. She grabbed the cereal boxes - three different kinds as the kids never agreed on which on they wanted and walked to the next aisle, checking the small note with the shopping list. Behind her she heard the kids and she turned around.

''Guys, I think we have everything.''

They walked to the counter and the twins helped her with putting everything on the conveyor. Glenn wanted to help too but he was too small and a little sad he looked as his mother, brother and sister were busy. But well, he had his hands full anyway.

Gabby paid and they took everything to the car. When she wanted to strap him in the safety seat she saw he was eating cookies, holding a whole roll under his arm.

''Glenn, where did you get those sweetie?''

Aiden started to smirk as his little brother pointed at the store proud. He had carried it all the way outside himself.

''Sweetie, you have to pay for things before you take them.''

Clearly his mom did not understand, these were hís cookies and he walked away, taking another one.

''Glenn!'' She picked him up. Did he really do such a bad thing? COnfused he looked at his mother, he was just eating some cookies!

''We are going back inside and we are going to pay for the cookies Glenn, you have to pay money when you take things from the store. You need to give dollars to the woman behind the counter.''

The woman looked a little surprised as she walked in with him again.

''He took these from the store. We will pay for them.'' She explained and the woman nodded, took the roll from Glenn and scanned them. The boy started to cry as his cookies were taken away and Gabriela handed him two dollars.

''Come on Glenn, you need to give those to the woman.''

Glenn gave them to her and Gabby took the change.

''What do you say now, Glenn?''

''Sowwy.'' He said as he knew he had done something bad and he looked away from the woman and started to cry again. Gabby looked with a smile at the woman as the boy was just being dramatically over his cookies taken away and the woman smirked.

''Enjoy your cookies little man.'' She said then as she handed them back. She walked back to the car with Glenn and hoped this was the right way to fix it. She put him the car and hoped the twins were not too late for school now because of their brother and she brought them there. As she had dropped them off she waited for a second, grabbed one of the grocery bags, threw everything out on the passenger seat and threw up.

''Uh oh.'' Glenn said dryly in the back as her breakfast was being thrown out and she sighed deep as it seemed to be over.

''Uh oh, say that.'' She said as she got out of the car and threw the bag away. She sat back in the car as her throat was still burning and quick she drove home. Probably still from the migraine she had had last night.

At home she unpacked the groceries again and sorted them out. The stuff that had to go into the fridge when in the fridge and when she arrived at the last bag she realized there was a growing stash of rolls with cookies that had to go in the cabinet and in the last bag she found another roll, making the total amount four. She was pretty sure she only had bought one.

''Glenn?''

The boy walked into the kitchen, looking at his mother with his bright blue eyes. The eyes really stood out with the rest of his face as his skin and hair were both darker, like Gabby's. The only other feature he had from Matt were the dimples in his cheeks. While the twins looked more like one of the their parents - Aiden was the younger version of Matt while Lauren really looked like Gabby - Glenn really was a mix of the two.

''What is this?'' She asked as she pointed at the cookies.

''Cookies!'' He yelled excited and as she took a roll he grabbed it from her hand, tucking it under his arm again as it was too big to hold in his hands and he stumbled away again. She walked after him and lifted him up, taking the cookies from his hands as she carried him back to the kitchen.

''Just fruit for you now, no more cookies.''

''Noooo, coookies.'' He yelled as he floundered under her arm and she put him on the ground.

The front door opened and Matt walked inside. Glenn came running towards him and hugged him.

''Hey I am going fishing with Kelly this afternoon.'' He said as he dropped his bag next to his jacked in the corner. Gabby sighed as she had to clean it up again now but she did so.

''No, you are not.'' She said then and he frowned.

''Yes I am.''

''No, Glenn has an appointment in the hospital this afternoon and you are supposed to go with him because I have to go to clinic until the kids come out of school.''

''I made a deal with Kelly.'' Matt said.

''Yeah...wel you have to go to hospital with Glenn.''

''Wy, he also went there yesterday and I went with him before shift!'' Matt said as he always going with Glenn and it was not that he minded so much but

''For PT, today he get's his new legbrace. You have to go Matt!'' She yelled, mad and Matt raised his hands.

''No need to yell. I am going to the hospital with Glenn. No reason to get mad. Are you on your period or something?'' He said with a wry smile as he walked upstairs to take a shower after shift. Gabby just turned around shaky and almost dropped a mug from the shelf as she reached out for her calendar.

Matt got showered and packed his stuff for fishing and walked to his car, throwing the fishing stuff in and put Glenn's safety seat from the minivan into the truck.

''I am taking Glenn fishing with me after going to the hospital.'' He said to Gabby as he lifted Glenn up. ready to go and she nodded.

''Something wrong?'' He asked worried as she became pale but she shook her head.

''I am fine, have fun fishing. Make sure Glenn doesn't fall in the water.''

''Babe you know I am carefull with him around...and Kelly is even more careful when it comes to Glenn.'' He said as he give her a kiss and walked outside with Glenn.

''Fishie with Kelly?'' The boy said as Matt put him in the safety seat.

''Yeah bud, fishing with Kelly.''

''Kelly!'' The boy yelled excited, holding the plushie in his hands and Matt was glad the boy had already had it, because he would have forgotten it and that would mean drama in the hospital.

''But first we go the hospital, remember?'' He said so the boy wouldn't make a fit on the parking lot again.

''Hopidal?'' The boy said with a pout.

''Yeah, to the doctor.''

Glenn started to pout even more.

''It will just be a little while. You are getting a new brace for you leg.'' Matt said comforting the boy but he just grabbed his plushie and looked out of the window, scared.

Matt drove the truck away before they were late and he felt sorry for the boy. Even though he had to go to the hospital almost every week for PT he was still scared when he was in the hospital.

After parking the car Glenn refused to walk and Matt carried him inside, the boy holding him tightly, afraid for what was coming. He hated being in the hospital. It smelled bad and the people were not always nice to him; sometimes they hurt him.

Glenn was used to the routine though, the PT laid him down on the bed and he would hold his plushie and it was fine, but today there was a man he did not know.

Daddy was talking to him.

''Yeah, he is growing really fast.'' Matt said to the orthotic. He had never met this man before and he wasnt sure if he had treated Glenn before but he had seen so many doctors in the past two years he couldn't remember all of their names.

He wanted to walk away to get some coffee as Glenn seemed to be okay.

''I am back in a few minutes, Glenn.'' He said as it was getting pretty crowded around the bed but the boy grabbed his hand.

''Not go, daddy.'' He said as he held his fathers hand Matt nodded.

The orthotic got the old brace off and Glenn started to cry.

''Hey, this is not going to hurt, I promise, you are just getting a new brace.'' Matt set him at ease. The boy was silent now and Matt looked at his left leg, which was thinner than the other and slightly curled inside. The orthotic out the new brace around his foot.

''See, no hurt.'' Matt said and Glenn nodded proud.

About an hour later - after eating a cookie together in the cafeteria of the hospital because the boy was still kinda shaky after the appointment.

Shortly after they went to Kelly's house, whom was already waiting for them.

''Doesn't make much sense anymore to go to the lake.'' He said, looking at the clock and refferring to the long drive they still had to make if they wanted to get there.

''Sorry.'' Matt apologized but Kelly smiled as he lifted Glenn up.

''No problem at all, Matt.''

They sat down in Kelly's living room, Glenn sitting on the carpet in front of the television, which was on very softly so the man could speak but when the sound was still to loud they stood up and walked to the kitchen table, sitting down there.

''So, hospital again.'' Kelly said as he realized how much time Matt spend in the hospital with Glenn as he was usually the one to take him there.

''Yeah...but it doesn't matter, no pain today, right Glenn.'' Matt said and the boy looked away from the tv and nodded.

''It's blue.'' The boy giggled then, pulling the leg of his pants up and showing the dark blue splint.

''Yeah, I can see that, buddy.''

''Look like daddy firefighter pants.'' He said as he sat down again and Kelly looked at Matt.

''Just...let it go.'' Matt smirked as Glenn always insisted his uniform pants were blue.

In the house, Gabby sat down with Aiden and Lauren, whom came from school and she both handed them a glass with juice.

''How was your day?'' She asked and Lauren nodded.

''It was okay. We learned how to write rose.''

Aiden drank his glass and ran out to the street, where some of the other boys living in the street were playing soccer.

''Can you show me?'' Gabby asked with a smile and Lauren nodded enthusiastic, grabbing a small paper and a pen and wrote the word down.

''Really good, lauren.''

Lauren handed her the small paper.

''It's for you.''

''Thank you.'' Gabby said as she looked at the paper with a smile. Then she laid the paper down.

''You know, I was thinking...what do you think of another sibling. I am not saying daddy and I... well we are not sure if there is going to be another baby, but would you like to have another sibling?'' She asked carefully.

''No! What if it's another boy!'' Lauren said shocked. ''I am all alone between the guys!'' She stood up and ran upstairs.

Sorrowful, Gabby looked down at the kitchen table and at the paper laying there. Maybe Lauren was right.

Later that night, after dinner and watching some tv with the whole family Gabby brought Glenn to bed and walked to the bathroom. Finally she dared to to do it.

Shortly after they laid the twins in bed and Matt walked to their own bedroom as Gabby was reading them a story and he grabbed the book he was reading from the nightstand and started to read it.

Gabby entered the room and smiled as he was reading. This was a good time to tell him.

''Babe, look at this.'' She said as she walked back into the bathroom, Matt looked up from his book, frowning and confused as she was holding a pregnancy test. With a fearful feeling he took it, the two lines almost dancing in front of his eyes and he started to feel dizzy.

They were expecting a baby...again...

Gabby laughed and started to cry, sat down on the bed and kissed him, filled with happiness.

''Babe, we are going to have another baby.'' She cried with all the happiness of the world and she kissed him again, when she sat up again she looked at his face, which was far from happy.

''We are expecting another baby.'' She said again, afraid he didn't understand how happy he should be. Calm he laid the book back on the nightstand and looked at the test again.

Gabby looked at him, worried. Maybe he was just overwhelmed.

''Aren't you happy?'' She asked then.

''I...I don't know...'' he admitted then.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh...Matt doesn't want another baby? Or is there another reason for his cold reaction? Will this tear them apart? How will Lauren and Aiden react to the news?

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for reading! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and about what the future will bring them by leaving a review and ideas are still welcome too!


	25. Rings

''The bathroom is free.'' Gabby said shortly and rude as she walked into the living room.

With a groan, Matt got off the couch. He was even more tired now than before he went to sleep and he blamed it on spending the night on the couch. It had been cold and the couch was barely long enough for him to lay on. But after they had a fight again last night, she had demanded he would sleep downstairs and so he did.

''Don't you have the first consult this week with the doctor?'' He said as he wanted to hug her but she walked away.

''Oh don't act if you want to come with me.'' She said annoyed.

''I want to come with you. It's our baby, remember?'' He said as he wanted to kiss her but she turned her head away. Their fight last night had been about nothing again. He had tried to explain to here why he thought it might not be a good idea to have another baby, but she just rejected him without letting him explain what he thought.

''As if you care. You don't even want the baby.'' She said, upset while she was preparing breakfast for the twins and Glenn.

''You don't even know because you never let me finish talking! I want the baby and I want you! There are just things that I worry about. Maybe you don't think about those things but I do. You are on cloud nine and your hormones are all over the place, I get it. But you have a listen to me, calmly and give me some time to explain it to you.'' He said as he cupped her face in his hands.

Mad she turned around and carried on and poured cereal in the bowls.

''You know what? Nevermind! I might as well go talking to a wall!'' Matt said upset as he walked up the stairs to take a shower. They had always been a great match but the things they were both strong in where now driving them apart. Gabby's big mouth was pushing Gabby away and Matt was too proud to admist his feelings if she wouldn't listen.

''Are you and mom fighting again?'' Lauren asked as she walked downstairs when he was on top the stairs.

''No, princess.'' He said as he didn't want to include the kids in this and they tried to keep their fights away from them.

''But you were yelling.''

''Mommy was just yelling she loved me.'' He said calmly as he walked up the stairs. In the bathroom he hit his hand against the wall, letting all the anger out that was boiling in him. She just did not understand. As he tried to explain to her a dozen of times now, he wanted to baby, he wanted nothing more! But what worried him was that the last delivery had been such a drama. She had lost conciousness and had lost a lot of blood and Glenn had almost been dead. She had been lucky that delivery that the team had been in time with the emergency c-section, but he didn't want to risk it all again.

Besides, they were really having their hands full and he couldn't work any else nor could Gabby quiet her parttime job as they had to pay for a part of Glenn's therapy theirselves. It was not that he would love the baby growin in her any less if he had special needs, like Glenn. They just couldn't bring it in.

When he walked down the stairs half an hour later, ready for shift, he sat down at the breakfast table, an awkward silence between him an Gabby.

''You have a shift?'' She said a little annoyed.

''Yeah, I have a shift.'' He answered dryly, almost provokingly calm.

''Funny, Glenn has therapy this afternoon and I have to work.''

''Oh isn't that funny.'' He said, indiffrent as he read the frontpage.

''You should move your shift.''

''I can't.'' He said calmly as he read the paper, tucking it in his bag then to read at the station. ''You should leave your job earlier, or tell the babysitter to go with Glenn.''

''You SHOULD cancel you shift.'' She said, upset as she stood up and brought the empty bowls to the table.

''Oh and you are going to pay Glenn's therapy with what!? Your poor payment!?'' He said as he turned around, putting his jacket on.

''Yes! Fine!'' She said madf and she threw the cloth on the ground. ''That would mean you are home for once and care about this family and your kids.''

''Yeeeeees!'' Glenn laughed at the table, unaware his parents were really upset with each other.

''Because I don't care about this family!? Everything I do when I am not at home is for this family! Do you think I only do this job because I am dedicated? I do it for the city, for you and every shift I am afraid I might not go home and see you again! Don't tell me I don't care about this family!'' He yelled so mad the twins almost huddled up and Glenn dropped his spoon, started laughing then again.

''Nooooo!'' He giggled. Matt breathed heavily as he turned around and walked out, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Gabby was silent as she brought the twins to school.

''Should we walk home this afternoon because you need to go with Glenn to the hospital?'' Lauren asked, hoping she could help her mom a little bit and hopefully her mom would feel better soon and not yell at daddy anymore.

''Are you sure you will walk the right way home?'' Gabby asked worried but the twins nodded. She knew they were old enough to make the walk home and she nodded.

''See you this afternoon.'' She said then with a small smile.

Aiden and Lauren walked into the school. Upset, they both sat down in the class.

''I don't want daddy and mommy to fight.'' Aiden started off then and Lauren nodded with a pout.

The class started but their day didn't cheer up - not even with the pizza for lunch - and as they walked home they were still trying to comprehend what happenned this morning. They knew it was not fair what mommy ahd been doing as daddy really worked really hard for him but she seemed to supset.

''I have an idea.'' Lauren suddenly said as she looked at the small toystory and she dragged Aiden inside.

''Do you have any change left from your lunch money?'' She asked she held her hand out and she took the coins from Aiden, walking to the counter.

''Sir?'' She asked as the man behind the counter was turned away from him.

''Oh, what can I help you with darling?'' He asked as he turned around, friendly.

''I am looking for two rings.'' She said as she laid the money on the counter.

''Two rings?'' The man said a little confused.

''Like a wedding.'' She explained and the man nodded and stood up. He walked to the back of the small store and grabbed two of the plastic rings they were having there for when the kids wanted to buy dressup stuff. He looked at the money on the counter, oh what did it matter!? It were just two rings.

''So you are getting married?'' He asked jokingly as he wrapped them.

''No, we are brother and sister.'' Aiden giggled and the man nodded. Although they did not really look like he could see some resemblance.

''They are for our parents, they are fighting and we hope a wedding will make them feel better.'' Lauren explained and the man looked up with a sorry face.

''I am sorry your parents are fighting, darling.'' He said then, sorrowful.

But on the other side of the city, the parents of darling tried to make it up: Gabby waited by the firehouse as the truck was out to a resque and Glenn walked around the common room, running after Pouch, the old dog. Gabriela smiled as she thought back of the memories when they had gotten Pouch in the firehouse and she had been really young. now the dog was almost 9 years old and slowly started to get calmer and she walked less fast.

''Cutie Pouch.'' Glenn hugged him and Gabby looked as the truck drove into the firehouse, backwards. She waited for Matt to enter the common room and he walked with her to the office, Glenn refusing to come with them as he had too much fun playing with Pouch. Severide said he would keep an eye on him and they walked to the office.

''You are bleeding.'' Gabby said worried as she looked at his hand.

''Just cut it on the windshield of the crashed car, will as Shay or Morgan can take a look at it, it's probably nothing.'' He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she sat down on the chair by the desk.

''So...'' He looked around. ''What are you doing here?''

''I think you should be talking to person now and not to a wall. Sorry Matt, I should have listened to you before.''

''I should have been clearer with you before.'' Matt said but he sighed then.

''I want the baby, I really want to have the baby and we are going to have the baby. I just think that you should think about the fact that neither of the previous deliveries went well - especially Glenn's not. You almost passed out and bled out and well...Glenn couldn't breath. I don't want to lose you Gabby and I don't want to lose our baby. But there is nothing we can do about that but hope for the best and I should have realized that earlier.'' He said as he took her hand.

''You should have said that before. I thought you didn't want the baby.''

''I tried, but you won't listen to people sometimes, Gabriela Dawson.'' He said with a smile as he kissed her and they left the office before Glenn would become too much for his newly found babysitters.

When they entered the common room Glenn was running around in a way to big firefighter jacket - Hermann's - and he could hardly walk as the heavy coat hanging over his arms and dragging over the ground.

''Look daddy!'' He said as he ran around. ''Wooohoooo I am a fihuuurfighter!''

''I thought PT made him tired.'' Matt joked softly to Gabriela.

''I am just as surprised as you.'' She laughed as the boy ran around the common room.

The doors of the common room opened and the twins suddenly ran in and Matt frowned.

''Did you ask them to come here too?'' He asked surprised and Gabby shook her head. ''No...guys, what are you doing here?'' She asked surprised as Lauren was carrying a bag.

''The Casey family reunion? Why am I here?'' Mouch said as he looked at all the kids.

''Mom, dad...we got you something!'' They yelled excited and all the other people in the common room looked at them.

''Did you know anything about this?'' Otis hissed at Hermann. Maybe he heard anything as he had been talking with Casey in his office earlier.

''No I don't know anything?''

Lauren opened the plastic bag and reached out for something inside, holding it up then.

''Now you can get married and you won't fight anymore!'' She smiled as she gave a ring to each of her parents.

The men in the common room tried to keep from laughing as Matt and Gabby looked at each other and shove the way too small finger around each other finger, Matt tried to keep saying anything as Gabriela shove the small plastic ring over his ringfinger and it felt like his finger was going to fall off, instead they just smiled at the kids.

''We won't fight anymore.'' Gabby said then as she hugged the twins. ''There were so things between us, but they are fixed.''

''Was it about money?'' Aiden said worried. ''I have some lunch change left.''

''No, it was about a baby.'' Gabby smirked as she pointed at her belly, which was only slightly showing in the thight shirt she was wearing.

''Are we having another brother or sister?'' Aiden said surprised and Gabby nodded.

''Aaaaahw.'' Shay said as she walked to Gabby and hugged her.

''I really would pull a Hermann now.'' Otis joked. ''Four of this cute kids might be an overkill.''

''I have five!'' Hermann said as he looked at Otis.

''That is because yours are not as cute as the little Caseys.'' Otis smirked and Hermann just shook his head.

''I cute?'' Glenn said as he held Otis leg and looked up at Otis.

''Yes, you cute.'' He smiled as he lifted Glenn up.

''A boy or a girl?'' Mouch asked.

''Mouch, 3 months, there is not going to be an egography for another month.'' She smirked. ''Or is my belly that big yet?''

He raised his hands: ''I don't know, I was just asking.''

''I think I should take them home, so you all can bore yourself again.'' Gabby smirked then and the kids got ready to leave.

''It was an honour being at your wedding.'' Kelly said with a smile to Gabby. Matt suddenly walked up to her and laid his arm around her.

''Well, maybe we should do it over...but for real...like in a month...you in a white dress.'' He said to Gabby and she nodded, tears filling her eyes as she kissed him.

''Ewwww!'' Sounded from the twins and Gabby stopped the kiss, turning around to them: ''Would you prefer to see us fighting?''

''Oh no, kiss!'' Lauren said then and everybody in the common room started to cheer.

''7 year, I waited 7 years, now pay!'' Hermann said as he stretched his hands out and some of the firemen threw money in his hands, angry.

''What, we have been betting on your marriage for a long time, it took a while.'' Hermann said dryly as Casey looked puzzled.

''Just...I have engagement ring.'' Matt said as he walked to the car with her.

''Thats okay, I have this.'' She said as she showed the plastic ring - Matt had already removed his very sneaky as his finger was getting numb - and he laughed.

''Real one, tomorrow.'' He said as he kissed her.

* * *

NOTE: A chapter that begun with fighting ended with a marriage!

I hope you liked this chapter - and you never guess what is coming up the next chapter...come on you can do it! Yes, the wedding! :D

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it and anything you would like to see on their wedding.


	26. Vows

''Don't I look fat in this dress?'' Gabby said as she looked in the mirror while Eva was busy closing the back of the white wedding dress.

''You are pregnant, not fat. You look wonderful.'' Eva said with a smile and Gabby smiled back at her niece, standing behind her, a grown woman. It seemed so short ago she only lived four blocks away and now she lived in New Jersey with her boyfriend. She had met him in the university and now she lived there with him. Luckily she could made it here for their wedding.

''What is that pretty ring around you finger?'' Gabby asked then as she looked at the silver, slim ring around Eva's finger and Eva started to blush.

''I…got engaged with Tim.'' She smiled and Gabby looked surprised.

''Why didn't you tell me yet?'' She blamed her niece and Eva shrugged.

''Today is your day, not my day.''

''Congratulations, though, dear.'' Gabby said as she hugged her niece, a little awkward with the dress. Unbelievable, her niece was getting married around the same time as her and they were fifteen years apart. Were she and Matt really that late with marrying? Ah well, it didn't matter, they loved each other and that was what mattered.

''Mommy, you look so pretty!'' Lauren said as she walked to Gabby and hugged her.

''You look very pretty too.'' Gabby said as she straightened the light pink dress a little bit.

''It's sad the baby won't see you wedding.'' Lauren said as she caressed the baby bump in the dress.

''But he or she is here.'' Gabby smiled as she didn't want Eva or Lauren to know the gender yet. They knew and they also knew the name for the baby, but they didn't want the others to know. It felt more traditional that way and the name would come as a surprise.

''Are Aiden and Glenn also ready?'' Gabby asked as Eva was curling and putting up her hair.

''Aiden is smearing gel in Glenn's hair, it looks funny.'' Lauren chuckled and with a sigh Gabby stood up and walked to the kids bedroom. Their marriage would be small and traditional, but she wanted the kids to look good today.

''Aiden, stop smearing that gel in Glenn's hair!'' She told her son as she tried to model Glenn's hair back. The boy looked proud at her in his white shirt and new jeans and Aiden was wearing matching clothes.

''Where is daddy?'' Lauren asked. ''He can't see your dress yet.''

''He is at Severides, trying to get him pretty in his dress uniform, he will come to the location.'' She said as she sighed relieved as Glenn's hair finally looked decent again.

''Don't do that again.'' She warned him as she took the bottle of gel from his hands, looking at him a little mad, but it also was a little funny because Glenn's hair has been in a mohawk.

Lauren giggled a little as she always did when her brother got mommy mad and he stuck his tongue out to her. She walked downstairs and looked at the small basket of flowers that was there for her to throw in the aisle in front of mommy. First mommy had refused her to do that but when she had insisted mommy had been okay with her being their flower girl.

The door opened and Antonio walked inside, suited up.

''What are you doing here already?''

''Laura was so stressed I had to flee the house.'' He pointed at the large police vehicle standing outside. ''Is that in style enough for your wedding? I wanted to ask if I could take truck 81. But I got a vague answer it was not possible.''

Gabby nodded. ''That truck is going to take me Matt and the kids to Molly's after the ceremony.'' She explained as she looked in the mirror and Antonio stood behind her.

''Finally my little sister is going to marry the man she loved. Man, that took a while.'' He teased her.

''Oh shut up.'' She teased him back and they walked to the kitchen. She felt nervous for the ceremony but even more for their honeymoon in three days. Everything was so exciting and so much fun. Their honeymoon…just two of them for a week. Her parents had given it as a gift to them for their marriage. They already had an apartment in the Dominican republic and now they were allowed to stay there for a week and they had even gotten the plane tickets. She would finally see her family again, as the last time she had been there was ten years ago. She would even see her grandma again! What would she think of Matt? She laughed as she thought about the fact that she had been madly in love with Matt but he was still dating Hallie at the time. She had even told her grandma there was a handsome blonde lieutenant working in her firehouse whom she really liked and her grandma had told her that if it was love, everything would work out fine. It did. Next week her grandma would meet the blonde lieutenant too. She smiled at the thought when she finally acknowledged Antonio snapping his finger.

'Wooh, sis, down to earth. It's time to go.'' He laughed as she had been so absent and she walked after him with the kids. It was not easy, sitting down in the car with the large dress but she managed and they drove to their wedding location, outside.

Her dad was waiting there to walk her through the aisle and smiled as he saw her. ''Gabby you look so pretty.''

''Thank you.'' She tried not to cry as she hugged her father. She had been Matt's for years but today she was really saying goodbye to her parents and to her last name.

A little later, she walked down the aisle with her dad, trying to fall over her dress as she looked at Matt, who's eyes started to water as he saw Gabby walking down the aisle, pretty as she was in her white dress.

She smiled at him and Lauren walked in front of her, throwing the flowers. She knew that everything he was doing today, he was doing for her because he never talked about getting married because he thought all the fuss around it was overreacting. The marriage officer started. Everybody in around them became silent, except for the sob every now and then from Gabby's mom.

" Married couples owe each other true-openheartedness, aid and assistance. They are obliged to give each other what is necessary." So, you can depend upon each other: everywhere and under all circumstances. Bride and groom, sometimes we just for a moment hold someone's hand. To seek support or to give support. With a handshake we express our feelings. With this handshake of today, you will presently put down your feelings about staying together, through thick and thin, for better and for worse; in happy and sad times. In the danger you both face.''

''Matthew Alan Casey, do you solemnly declare to take Gabriela Maria Dawson as your wife and do you vow to fulfil all obligations, which are connected by law in matrimony? What is your answer?''

Matthew looked at Gabriela and smiled at his beautiful bride; ''I do.''

'' Gabriela Maria Dawson, do you solemnly declare to take Matthew Alan Casey as your husband and do you vow to fulfil all obligations, which are connected by law in matrimony? What is your answer?''

''I do.'' She cried and the marriage officer nodded as they exchanged the rings. Glenn kept standing by the aisle with Aiden with the pillow, proud that thanks to their ring barer job they could marry now.

They kissed each other and everybody started to clap as Gabby looked at Matt, smiling.

A little later they walked outside and Matt opened the door of the truck for them. Aiden lifted Glenn in and the boy ran around in the cabin of the truck.

''Daddy's truck!''

''Yeah, daddy's truck.'' Matt smiled as the boy climbed on his lap and he laid his arm around Gabriel and his hand on hers. They were married now.

''So, Gabriela Casey.'' He smiled and she smiled. ''My grandma in Dominica is going to kill me.'' She chuckled.

''Never give up your family name.'' She imitated her grandma and Matt chuckled.

''Wait untill she meets you, you don't laugh anymore.'' She joked as her grandma was a really nice lady an Matt stopped laughing while Lauren looked at them.

''Why can't we come do Dominica?'' Aiden asked then and Matt looked up.

''Because it's a honeymoon, they are supposed to go with the two of them.'' Lauren answered his question sassy and Gabby laughed.

''You will come with us to Dominica, I am sure...but Lauren is right, it is our honeymoon. Besides, you like to stay over with Antonio and Laura for a few days, right?''

The kids nodded and Glenn started to laugh. ''Antonio is silly.'' He said as he jumped off Matt's lap and ran through the cabin again.

''Don't, Glenn.'' Gabby said as she was afraid he would fall and hurt himself and as she told him to stop he walked back to her and climbed on her lap. Quick Matt took him before he could make her dress dirty or hurt the baby bump as he was getting bigger and heavier.

They arrived at Molly's and went inside, waiting for the guests to come and Gabby smiled at Hermann as he had lit candles all around the bar. At first they wanted to have a party reception and not a stiff one, so Molly's seemed like the perfect place. In the storage room Matt helped Gabby changed to her party dress. They walked back into the pub and a lot of the guests were already there, congratulating them, hugging them, kissing them, giving them gifts and Matt smiled when he saw the kids receiving gifts too, which he thought was very thoughtful of the people taking them gifts.

Matt's mom walked to them and hugged Gabby. As she had moved away from Chicago after her parole was done she hadn't seen Matt and Gabby and the kids a lot. She hugged all of them and cried.

''Oh Matt, I am so happy you and Gabby are finally married.'' She said as she kissed his son her cheek, so proud of him as he was standing in his uniform, next to Gabby and the kids around him.

Later, they started the cake and Gabby smeared it all over his face as she tried to feed him. He wiped it off with one finger and put the cake on his finger on her nose. They enjoyed the cake and the party started. Gabby laughed uncontrollably as Otis was kneeled down by the floor, turning and moving a little bit as Glenn danced around him and jumped on his back.

Lauren and Aiden were sitting with the family and Eva was dancing with Tim.

''Time for your dance!'' Gabby's mom said as she pushed them onto the dance floor.

Gabby already started to chuckle when she saw Matt's fearful face as he couldn't dance, when their song started and slowly he started to lead her through the dance. It was getting better, not that he was good now, but their dance was good enough. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed her at the end of the song, when the party suddenly burst loose.

Later at night they were all sitting around the bar, Casey enjoying his beer with the guys from the firehouse, Antonio and Laura and Gabby as most of the other guests were gone. The kids were taking home with Gabby's parents and they would go home soon too after the exhausting, but fun day.

''Ready to go?'' Gabby asked as most people were leaving and Matt chugged his beer. He hadn't been drinking anything else today as he was afraid Gabby would be too tired to drive home. They walked to the car, together and he made sure she was okay to drive.

They were both exhausted off the long day but it had been a great with their friends and the family and Matt looked at the plain, white gold ring around his finger. He knew that on the inside, her name and the date of his wedding engraved. She was wearing the same ring but a few small diamonds in it.

He lifted her op and carried her inside the house as she smiled. She gave him a teasing smile as he put her down to open the door and when he closed the door behind her he lifted her up again, fast and unexpected and she laughed, hissed him on his cheek as he carried her up the stairs. She was relieved when she could throw the heels of and sighing they laid down on the bed as they were both undressed.

''Gabriela Casey.'' He said with a smile as he laid down on top of her and kissed her. She rolled over because of the baby bump as she kissed him, her fingers tracing his upper body and letting go of the kiss. His blonde hair was slowly showing a few grey hair and she caressed through his hair as she kissed him again.

''Are you really tired from today?'' She said as she removed her bra. ''I am tired...but not too tired.'' He said with a smile as his hands caressed her upper body and the baby bump.

Their fingers intertwined and the rings found each other, while their bodies also found each other again.

* * *

NOTE: Nope, no written out M-rated in this fic. They are married now!

I hope you liked this chapter and the wedding did not disappoint you. The next chapter will be about their honeymoon in the Dominican republic and the grandparents babysitting the kids!

Thank you so much for reading and still following the story. Please leave a review and you are always welcome to leave your wishes for the upcoming chapter and maybe the honeymoon!


	27. Honeymoon

**1 week after the wedding. **

* * *

''Come on, I want to get to the beach!'' Gabby laughed as she woke Matt up, rolling over. The windows of the bedroom let a cool breeze in the bedroom and Matt rolled over again, kissing her. They had arrived, yesterday, late at night and they still had to unpack their suitcases. He laid his hands around the baby bump and kissed her in her neck.

''You know, we have to see my grandma tomorrow...she might not like you so much.'' Gabby warned him as she caressed him through his hair.

''Why not?'' Matt asked worried.

''You don't speak Spanish, we had children before we got married...''

''I am sure she will okay...I am sure she will like me when she sees you are happy. Besides, she didn't see you in a few years, I think she is happy to see you and all the others things are details.'' He said as he got up, looked out of the window over the already busy streets of Santo Domingo. The apartment was very small, but it was just perfect for the two of them and they walked to the kitchen, remembering they only arrived yesterday and there was nothing to make a decent breakfast with.

They got dressed and Matt walked towards her with sunscreen: ''Can you just smear my back?''

''Oh yeah, mr. Shrimp.'' She joked as he got sunburned the first time they went to Florida and he had been as pink as a shrimp - or red as a lobster, or both.

''Do I have to smear your back too?'' He asked but she shook her head.

''I don't need it.''

''But sunscreen is always better than none.'' He said worried and she let him, even if it was just so he would feel better. A little later they walked outside, Matt on his flip flops and in shorts and t-shirt and she laughed, because he seemed so touristy, but also how Antonio had always looked when they went here. They got to their rental car and she guided him around as she drove the car. Sure, the city had a beach but not like the beach they were going to. Their grandpa had showed it were it was, completely cut off the rust of the world and only a handful of other people knew it was there - you had to keep looking to the left for a long time to even catch a glimpse of the road to it.

They drove down the dirt road and Gabby smiled, thinking back of the memories she had there. Antonio had taught her how to build a sandcastle and her dad had thought her how to swim. At end of the road, Matt stopped the car and they stepped out, walking onto the white sand. She liked that they were alone because she knew that a baby bump was nothing to be ashamed off, she felt kinda awkward in her bikini, but not now Matt was just here.

''Paradise.'' Matt sighed.

''And just us.'' She smiled as they walked to the sea and sat down in the sand. They laid their towels in the sand and laid down on them, Gabby laid next to him and enjoyed the sun.

''Mmmm, I could lay here forever.'' She sighed as she laid his arm around her.

''Do you like it too, Drew?'' Matt asked as he caressed over her belly. She smiled at him: ''I feel some kicks.'' she chuckled and he laid his hand on her belly, but he felt nothing.

''Give Drew a few more weeks before you feel it.'' She explained as it took a little longer before partners were able to feel the kicks and she nodded. ''But Drew is still kicking.''

''Drew like-likey.'' Matt chuckled as he got the bottle of water from his bag. He handed the bottle to her as well, looking over the sea. They had picked the name very early in the pregnancy as it fitted the others and it the baby was named after Andrew, too. Andy. Right before the echo Matt had come across a picture of him and Andy again and it had moved him so much he had said the name and Gabby liked it too. It was sad to see Matt still missed Andy after ten years, he would never forget him, but he never overcome or accepted his death either.

''Mmm.'' Gabby said as she turned a little bit, laying her head on Matt's chest. He caressed through her hair, this was just perfect, being with the two of them, enjoying paradise.

Unfortunately, the beautiful day had to end and they went back to the apartment were they prepared dinner and went to sleep, as they had to visit her grandma the next day.

In the morning, Matt got nervous as he hoped her grandma would like him against all expectations.

''Gabriela!'' A small woman hugged her, kissed her in her face and walked to Matt, hugging him tight to.

''Buenos Dias, Matt.'' She greeted him with the hug and he smiled at her as she let go of him, looking at him with a warm, welcoming smile.

''Hola, abuela.'' He greeted her back, the only Spanish words he knew because Gabby had told him those and they walked over her, to the small kitchen and sat down by the table. She handed them both something to drink and Matt thanked her after Gabby did, reciting everything she had said. She and her grandma were chatting in Spanish and Matt tried to follow it, but pulled out after a few minutes, looking out of the small kitchen window at the people who passed the house.

''Oh Matt. Gabby, se dirigió después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Matt?'' Her grandma suddenly said and Matt looked up, confused.

''Si..?'' He said as it was the only other word he knew and he had no idea what she just said. Her grandma started to laugh.

''Matt. How old?'' She said in broken English and he laughed friendly.

''Thirty-six.'' He said slowly and she nodded.

''English?'' Gabby asked surprised as her grandma had never bothered to learn the language before.

''English television.'' Her grandma grinned and they laughed.

''Boy or girl?'' She said as she laid her hand on Gabby's baby bump, trying to keep it in English so her husband wouldn't feel left out.

''Secret'' Gabby answered.

''Ah secreto.'' Her grandma nodded.

Gabby opened her bag and handed her a picture with the three children. She had send grandma some pictures of them in the mail before, but now she could finally give her one in person.

''This is for you.''

Her grandma nodded grateful.

''Aiden and Lauren and Glenn.'' She smiled as she looked at the picture, rubbing her fingers over the faces.

''una vez que se acercan demasiado, ¿verdad?'' She asked with theirs in her eyes as she had never met their childeren and she wished she could, but she didn't dare to fly.

''Yes.'' Gabby answered in English. ''One day we will take them here.'' She added, more so Matthew knew what the question had been.

''This is Drew.'' She finally said as she pointed at the baby bump.

''Drew? Girl, boy?'' Grandma asked again.

''Secreto.'' Matt said with a smile and the grandma smacked him against his shoulder.

''No te moleste la abuela!'' She said, indignant.

''What did she say?'' Matt asked and Gabby chuckled, looking at her grandma: ''That you should Spanish.'' They chuckled together.

Miles away, the kids were enjoying themselves at grandma and grandpa's. They were swimming in the backyard, except for Glenn, whom was playing with his toys in the grass, as they were afraid something would happen and Gabby's mom kept an eye on him, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly he stood up, a little awkward as he was not wearing shoes and it made it harder to walk and his grandma lifted him up, lifting him onto her lap.

''What is wrong?''

''Mommy and daddy.'' he suddenly sobbed and he hugged him.

''They are going to be home in five days. A little wait, Glenn.''

''No I want mommy.'' He cried as he missed his mommy.

''Hey you want to take a swim?'' Aiden said to Glenn as he climbed out of the water.

''Aiden that is not a good idea.'' His grandma told him but Aiden lifted the toddler up, carefully walking down the steps in the water ans stood still. Glenn splashed on the water with his hand, this was a lot bigger than the water at home! This was nothing compared to the bath tub.

His grandma smiled at him, she had been wrong, Aiden could do it and she looked as Aiden walked around a little bit, the toddler enjoying the water.

Later that night, in the Dominican republic, Matt and Gabby were enjoying themselves having dinner at the beach, eating seafood.

''Is this really edible?'' Matt asked as he looked as he poked the small fish a little bit with his fork.

''Yes, it's really good.'' She assured him and she had laugh as he was not really used to the food she was used to eating here. He finally cut the fish, putting a small piece in his mouth.

''Mmmhm..'' He said then, closing his eyes and enjoying the food.

''You are right, it is really great.'' He said then and he laid his hand on hers.

''I am always right, you know that.'' She said with a smile as his fingers caressed his hand.

They took a sip of the fruit cocktails they had - Matt didn't want to drink as she couldn't and he thought it was unfair if he would drink a cocktail with alcohol, besides, it was just as good. They ate from the large plate, filled with all sorts of specialities in the middle of them and after half an hour they sat back in their chairs, full and enjoying the view of the moon over the sea.

''I am so full.''

''I am so tired.'' Gabby sighed, almost guilty as she knew Matt would leave and he jumped up, walking to the counter to pay and she felt really guilty as she got up, but they had finished their food and drinks. At 18 weeks, Drew was already asking for a lot of energy and as she was so petite, the large belly made her exhausting from walking, while it was not even that big. They walked to the car and when Matt looked aside, she was asleep next to him, her hands around the baby bump.

At the apartment he lifted her out of the car. She opened her eyes.

''I can walk.'' She said, ashamed she had fallen asleep in the car but Matt kept her in his arms, kissing her on her forehead.

He cared her to the bedroom and she stepped on the ground from his arms, hugging him tightly. He was so sweet, so good. She kissed him as she started undressing and walked to the bed. He walked up to her and kneeled down, rubbing over her belly.

''Goodnight Drew.'' He smiled and he tucked her in, kissing her.

''Goodnight Gabby.''

''Goodnight, sweetest husband a woman can wish for.'' She said as she kissed him and laid down in his arm, so she could sleep.

* * *

NOTE: A few fragments from the honeymoon and one from the children staying over with their grandparents. I hope you liked it and you thought the ending was cute! of course Matt looks after Gabby!

I hope you also like the name, although you don't know the gender yet! He may be named after Andy but Drew is also a girls name!

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what your thought, your wishes and your guess on the gender if you like to tell!


	28. Drew

**22 weeks later, 18th November.**

* * *

''I don't want you to go to shift.'' Gabby said worried as she was afraid the baby would come today. It was the date the doctor had told him he expected the baby to be coming and she had been feeling weird all morning. Only Lauren was home as Aiden was out with his grandpa and Glenn spend the day with his grandma.

''I need to go babe. If something happens, call an ambulance. They will be here very fast, you know that.''

Gabby nodded and kissed him. She finished breakfast with Lauren and Lauren looked up at her as she was doing the dishes.

''Will the baby be here today?'' She asked as she had seen the marked day on the calendar.

''Maybe, I don't know.'' Gabby answered as she went her way upstairs to take a bath. As she got rid of her pajamas and wanted to step in the bathtub, she suddenly felt water streaming down her legs and worried she looked down, an intense pain going through her uterus.

''Lauren, call an ambulance!''

In firehouse 51 the Alarm suddenly rang and the ambulance was called out. When Shay heard the ambulance she looked up, shocked.

''Matt, the call is for your address.'' Shay said as she jumped out of the ambulance, Morgan yelling her to get back in because they had to leave but she insisted on waiting as the lieutenant was rushing to get to the ambulance, Boden nodded as he looked at his chief for approval. Boden nodded and Matt got in the ambulance, Every feet to his house seemed to take an eternity and together with the EMT's he ran inside.

''Oh really, a delivery.'' Morgan complained as he didn't like the sight of it but Matt huffed as they ran up the stairs.

''That's my wife and baby.''

Lauren was crying outside of the bathroom and Matt hugged for a second as Shay walked inside. Matt followed her shortly as Morgan kept waiting with Lauren.

''Babe.'' Matt said as he kissed her and Shay examined her.

''There is no time to bring you to the hospital, Gabby. I can already see the head.'' Shay said and Gabby nodded. Matt took some of the towels.

''How can it go so fast...I had two c-sections.'' Gabby panted while Matt and Shay placed the towels. She started to push on instinct and Matt looked up at her.

''Push!''

''I know, Matt! I am a paramedic, I delivered more babies on calls than you did!'' She snapped as she pushed.

''Push!'' He yelled again as the head became even more visible. That one push was enough and he took the baby, Shay handing him the towels and they laid him in the towels, the little boy crying harsh.

He heard a relieved sighed from the other side of the door as he started to cry, holding the tiny baby in his arms. The babies eyes were closed as he cried and he held him out to Gabby, she took the baby and laid the boy on top of her and Shay carefully dried him. She tried to keep herself from crying.

The radio sounded. ''Are you on your way to the hospital 61?''

''It's a boy.'' She said to the radio, signing the baby was already born and they were waiting until they were ready to leave for the hospital.

Gabby started to cry as now as well, looking at the little boy laying on top of her. She was still in pain from the delivery, but the tiny baby moving his hands, searching for every wonder around him made her forget everything. Matt left the bathroom for a second and returned with the softer blankets they had bought for the baby and laid one over drew, hoping the baby wouldn't get cold.

A little later, they were ready to leave for the hospital and he called her parents. Gabby laid on the gurney, warming Drew with her body temperature. All the panic in the home delivery seemed to be gone as Matt took the bag they had readied for when they had rush to the hospital for delivery with clothes for Drew and Gabriela. Shay was crying as well as she smiled at her bed friend, holding the tiny boy. Her girlfriend was pregnant was too and they could hardly wait until their daughter was born.

''Hey, how is the pushing going?'' Sounded through the radio as he, Gabby, Shay and Drew were in the back of the ambo, Lauren joining Morgan in front. Suddenly he realized it was the station's radio and finally he heart it was Kelly.

''It's a boy.'' Matt said through the radio. ''Andrew 'Drew' Casey is born healthy 15 minutes ago, around 9.53 AM.''

He heard clapping on the other end of the radio and cheering.

His phone cell phone went off and he held it to Gabby's ear.

''Glenn is big brother!'' The boy cheered as Gabby started to laugh.

''Yes you are. Are you and Grandma coming to the hospital?''

''We are in the car.'' The boy giggled and Gabby nodded at Matt, nodded that they would be there. She wanted to see her mother, somehow she wanted to hug her mother right now.

''See you in a few minutes.'' She said as she hung up the phone.

Matt waited in the hallway for his mother-in-law and son while Gabby and Drew were taking away for a check-up and got ready to be admitted for the time being.

''Come, we will see if mommy is ready.'' He smiled as they arrived as they had already told him the room number and he entered with Gabby's mom, whom hugged him before entering.

''Congratulations on being a dad again.''

''Thank you, you on being a grandma.'' He smiled and they entered room. Baby Drew as asleep on his mother chest, dressed in one of the suits they had brought him and there was a little bit of light brown hair from under the bonnet the baby had on his head. Not brown like Gabby's, but darker than Gabby's. Also, his eyes seemed to be greenish blue, instead of bright blue, like Aiden's and Glenn's.

Glenn laid his hand on the edge of the bed and peeked over the edge. Lauren was sitting a little silent in the corner.

''Your a big sister again, princess.'' Matt said as he sat down next to her.

''And a boy again.'' She said on in a strange way, like she wasn't happy at all.

''You wished you had a little sister?'' He asked worried.

''No...well...kinda. We could have done girly things. Now it's even more boys things. But I am still really happy.'' She said with a smile.

Aidne and his grandpa entered as well now.

''Baby boy!'' Aiden sighed excited and Lauren looked even more sad now. Matt felt bad for her. He could imagine she had wished for a sister, not becuase she didn't want a brother but because Aiden and Glenn already had changed the house in a man-cave with Matt. They spend the afternoon with the family and their grandparents left with the twins and Glenn.

Matt also went home and came back the next morning. Gabby was feeding Draw and he sat down next to her.

Shortly after there was small knock on the door again and Kelly looked inside.

''Hey.''

''Come in!'' Matt said, smiling as his friend was there.

''Well, I don't think we all fit in the room.'' Severide chuckled.

Matt stood up and walked after him, looking at the whole group of shift two that had gathered in the hallway. Hermann was upfront, carrying the largest stuffed teddy bear he had ever seen and and he laughed.

''Wow, you are all here.''

They all laughed and congratulated him. The first time when the twins were born they also all had been here, but hadn't been able to see the babies and the second time they hadn't Gabby was in such a bad shape after the delivery of Glenn.

He walked back to the room and took Drew, walking onto the hallway with him. They all held him for a second, asked how the delivery went and told how the rest of the shift had gone - pretty uneventful. About half an hour later they all left to go home to their own families and Matt walked back to Gabby with Drew. The boy was asleep in his arms and Gabby took him in his arms again. Today they would go home, the both of them.

Drew slept in Lauren's old room, whom moved to the small room downstairs which was used as an office before, but Matt had made a really pretty bedroom for her and she didn't mind moving downstairs,a s she had her own bathroom now. Gabby had called him nuts when he had told her they should buy a big flat, but now they were glad they did. With five bedrooms - although Glenn's and Lauren's were very small,but Lauren could always swap when Drew was older, now they like him on the same floor - and three bathrooms, the big family could easily life in their house.

Gabby was almost asleep as he sat down in the chair, Drew in his arms. He had been so happy when the baby was healthy, even though the delivery had gone a little hectic.

Later in the afternoon, they got ready to leave and Matt helped Gabby in the car, making sure Drew was safe in the car too as they drove home.

''It the bathroom...?'' She asked worried.

''Don't worry. Shay told about the delivery at the firehouse and Hermann called Cindy, whom was cleaning at an address just down the block. She cleaned it and even brought new towels.'' Matt explained and he was really grateful Cindy had done that for him. It had been a surprise when he had arrived home, but she had left them a note. She had also locked the door after they had left to the hospital. It was better than when a stranger had done it.

''We should take them out for dinner soon, as a thank you.''

''Good idea.'' matt nodded as he parked the minivan next to his truck on the driveway.

The kids and her parents were waiting for him and a cake was waiting for them at the dinner table, as well a mountain of presents.

''Aww, you shouldn't have.'' Matt said as he hugged his mother-in-law. They sat down and had some of the cake and Gabby looked around the table, ready to go to bed as she exhausted. Her body was still recovering and Matt nodded, they would sit here for a little while longer, for sure.

He stood up to get himself and his father in law a beer and the kids some lemonade and a wine for her mother and he kissed Gabby.

''Tonight we are going for the next one, right?'' He said so soft only she could hear it and when she looked surprised, almost terrified he started to laugh.

''It was a joke.'' He calmed.

''Oh this was the last one.'' Gabby sighed back with a smile and she looked at her parents, her kids and her husband. She couldn't imagine she would ever be happier than with this family.

* * *

NOTE: Baby Drew has joined the family! Ofcourse he is welcome in the family, but two of his siblings are going to have a little troubles with adjusting to another sibling!

I want to thank Natalie for giving me the awesome idea for this chapter, thank you sweetie, you are great! One them immediately and one of them a little later!

I hope you liked this chapter and i hope the home delivery was a little realistic. Thank you for reading and please leave a review with your opinion and maybe what you want to see future chapters.


	29. Sibling Rivalry

7 Months later.

* * *

''So you take good care of Drew, daddy and I will be back here in an hour.'' Gabby said to Glenn and Aiden and they nodded. Aiden cared really well for his little brother and they knew they could leave them alone for an hour. It would be okay. As they walked out Glenn and Aiden walked to the living room and Drew was making sounds. Glenn looked through the wooden bars of the playpen.

''Can I hold him?'' Glenn asked as Aiden lifted him up and walked to the couch with the baby. He really seemed to enjoy watching TV together with them and Aiden held him in his arms.

''Aiden...I wanna hold Drew.'' Glenn said with a cute smile but Aiden shook his head. Glenn looked with a pout beause daddy never let him hold Drew either.

''You can't.''

''But I want to hold him!'' Glenn stomped with his foot on the floor. ''Mommy and daddy said we all had to look after Drew!''

''Glenn, you can't hold him!'' Aiden said a little mad and upset Glenn walked away. Sad he sat down on the first step of the stairs. He just wanted to hold his brother. His brother and sister were holding him all the time.

''Glenn, can you come here and give the pacifier to me. Drew dropped it on the floor.''

''No!'' Glenn yelled mad and he stood up, making his way up the stairs.

''Glenn!'' Aiden yelled back and Drew started to cry.

''No!'' Glenn yelled back again, mad and he reached the top of the stairs, walking to his room. Recently he found out there was a lock on the door and he locked his door, sitting down on his bedside.

Lauren left her bedroom.

''What happenned?''

''Shut up, it is none of your business!'' Aiden said mad as his twin sister had to interfere again. She always did that, thinking she knew everything.

''What did you say to Glenn, he is upset?''

''He is upset all the time.'' Aiden frowned mad. Lately his brother had been throwing tantrums almost every day and he started cryign when he didn't get what he wanted.

''Go say sorry.''

''You are not my mom. Go back to your princess dolls, Lauren.'' Aiden huffed.

But Lauren didn't move an inch. Sometimes Aiden was sure she was here with the solemn purpose of annoying him. Of making his day worse. Simply because she always knew everything better.

''What did you say to Glenn?'' She asked again.

''I told him he couldn't hold Drew.''

''Why can't he hold Drew.''

''Because...he can't.'' Aiden said mad.

''That's kinda harsh, Aiden.'' Lauren said patrionizing.

''You are not my mother you stupid.'' Aiden said even more mad now and he laid Drew back in the playpen, walking upstairs, mad and he slam the door shut.

Glenn listened as the door slammed shut and curled up on his bed. He wished he could hold his baby brother like his brother and sister did...he was younger...but he was bigger than Drew! He could hold him.

Aiden sat down on the chair by his desk, mad. He got so upset of his siblings from time to time. They were always nagging, asking for things. Sometimes he wished he was an only child, like Dion, from his class. He never had nagging siblings.

He knew it was kinda harsh what he just said to Glenn, but Glenn never seemed to understand things. Last week he wanted to go to school with Aiden because he 'was a big boy too' and daddy had told him to take Glenn to the playground, just for a minute so he could see what the school was like. Ddidn't Glenn understand he was still too young to go to school.

Sometimes it annoyed him, his brother was so much younger. He didn't know anything and it was hard to talk with him.

He grabbed his gameboy and started to play a game.

''Aiden?'' Sounded softly on the other side of the door. The knocking sound even louder than when daddy knocked on the door and he knew Glenn was slamming agianst it with his hand brace and the sound annoyed him. He pulled the door open and looked down at the little brother.

''I am sorry I said no...are you mad at me?'' Glenn said scared and shy.

''I am not mad at you.'' Aiden said neutral.

''Oh...can we play maybe?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because I don't want to play.''

Glenn strutted into his room and walked to the desk, taking the gameboy Aiden had left there when he stood up to open the door and he reached out, taking the device.

''Glenn, put it back! That is mine!''

''Gamy.'' Glenn smiled as he started to push some buttons on the device and mad Aiden walked to him, snatched it from his hand.

''Guys, we are home!'' Sounded downstairs as the front door opened and Lauren's voice sounded through the living room.

''I am not a guy! Stop calling us all guys.''

The door of her room also fell shut.

Matt and Gabby looked baffled as the doors fleed to her room, mad. Drew was crying in the living room and on the passage upstairs Aiden and Glenn were fighting. Aiden was trying to push Glenn back to his own room while the boy held everything he could hold on to, screaming and yelling.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Matt sighed as he walked to the living room to check if Drew was alright and Gabby sprinted up the stairs.

''Aiden, stop pushing!'' She said mad as she pulled the guy backward, away from his little brother.

''He tore downa button of my gameboy!'' Aiden yelled mad and he wanted to run to his brother again.

''Matt!'' Gabby yelled as she could hardly hold the boy as he was getting so big and Matt ran up the stairs, lifting the boy up and carrying downstairs.

Gabby looked worried at Glenn, whom was crying and she looked at the t-shirt, that was stretched, probably from when Aiden tried to push and pull him back to his own room.

''Did you break your brothers gameboy?'' Gabby asked Glenn as she kneeled down in front of him.

''I just wanted to play with him.

Downstair Matt pushed Aiden in a chair.

''What are you thinking? You are 8 years old, you don't fight your three year old brother!'' Matt said, mad to Aiden.

''He broke my gameboy!''

''He is 3 years old, you could have seriously hurt him and you were fighting near the stairs, what if he had fallen down!?''

''I hate him and I hate you!'' Aiden said mad.

''What is wrong with you lately? You are cranky, mad and I don't know what is going on with you.'' Matt asked worried. ''Is it the new baby?''

''No, you are all just stupid!'' Aiden said mad. Gabby walked downstairs.

''Glenn locked himself in his room.'' She sighed and Aiden looked at her.

''Good I hope he stays there for a long time!'' He yelled mad.

''What is wrong between the two of you? You always have been such a good brothers. You helped Glenn, you were proud at Glenn and now everything he does is wrong in your eyes.'' Gabby said as she crossed her arms and looked at him, worried.

''He is so annoying.'' Aiden said mad.

''Tha is because you are older, Aiden. You think everything Glenn is dumb because you are older. I wish you would just be sweet with him again, like you always were before.'' Matt sighed and Gabby nodded.

''Can I go to my room?'' Aiden said neutral.

Matt wanted to talk some longer but Gabby nodded. There was another upset kid and a baby that was crying for feeding.

Gabby walked to Lauren's room and tried to make up with her and explain to her that although she was the only girl, she shouldn't feel left out and Matt comforted Drew.

Aiden climbed out of the window in his room and climbed down into the backyard, leaving through the gate. He walked to their grandparents and knocked on the door.

Grandma opened the door and looked surprised.

''Is there something wrong?''

''Mom, will you make help me bake cookies?''

Gabby was preparing dinner while Matt tried to talk Glenn out of his room.

''Glenn, can you please open the door.''

Finally the door opened and Matt entered the room, lifting Glenn up and put him on his lap.

''What is wrong between you and your brother?''

''Aiden didn't let me hold Drew.'' Glenn said with a pout and Matt sighed. He should have been more clear about Glenn holding the baby before they went. He wish he could let Glenn hold Drew, but he was afraid the boy didn't have the power in his arm to hold the boy, especially as his left arm was spastic sometime.

''Hey, let's make a deal, I show you how you can hold Drew...but you only hold him when I am with you, okay?''

Glenn nodded, enthousiastic and looked at his arm.

''Is it because of my arm?'' Hee asked then, sad.

Matt wasn't sure but decided it was better to be honest.

''Yes. But we will hold Drew together, okay?'' Matt asked as he rubbed the boy over his back.

''I can't do what the other kids do at the playground.''

''But you can do a lot of other things. You speak very well Glenn, most childeren don't talk to well yet. Everybody is different.'' Matt said with a smile. Glenn gave him a smile back and hugged him.

''But you can do everything daddy.'' Glenn said as he pressed himself against his dad.

''There are a lot of things daddy can't do.'' Matt smirked. ''Everybody has things they cannot do.''

Glenn looked at his daddy. ''But you can do everything.''

''I can't cook...or sing...or speak Spanish...like mommy. Mommy can speak spanish and you can sing. See, everybody has things that they are good and not good at.''

Glenn nodded at him with a smile and hugged him again.

''Just...one thing. Aiden is a lot older than you and sometimes he needs some alone-time. If he doesn't want to play, you should just leave him alone.''

Glenn nodded and took his daddy's hand as they walked downstairs.

''Do you want me to lift you downstairs?'' Matt asked as the boy had a really hard time walking downstairs with his leg brace but Glenn grabbed the rail and walked downstairs.

''See...mommy can cook!'' Glenn smirked as they entered the kitchen and Gabby was making dinner.

''Yes...and mommy can't built a cabinet, like I can.'' Matt added as he lifted the boy up so he could see what they were making.

''It makes us diffent.'' Glenn said, not knowing the full world his daddy had said to him.

Gabby turned around with a smile. ''Yes, we are all different.''

The front door opened and Aiden stormed inside.

''Where have you been!?'' Matt asked worried.

''Have you been out?!'' Gabby asked more worried but Aiden walked to Glenn and kneeled down, giving him a nicely wrapped package of homemade cookies.

''I made these for you...I am sorry I hurt you.'' Aiden said sorrowful and Glenn nodded, hugged his brother.

''Sowwy I broke your gameboy.''

Gabby looked up as her mother's car drove away and she smiled, understood where Aiden had gone and made the cookies. They walked off together to share the cookies and Gabby looked at Matt.

''Should we punish him for sneaking out?''

''Tomorrow...maybe...but no more warzone today.'' Matt sighed relieved and he kissed her.

''Firefighting has become a easy parttime job compared to parenting.'' He laughed then.

Later that night, Matt sat down next to Glenn on the couch and carefully laid the boy against his right arm.

''Support his head like that.'' He explained and Glenn did so. The baby was already pretty big for seven months old and he seemed to be really have go Glenn to hold on his lap. Carefully Glenn laid his left arm around the baby.

Drew looked up at his older sister with his Greenish eyes and started to smile then. Suddenly Drew's hand reached out to the left hand, which was curled up on his chest and took Glenn's thumb in his hand. Glenn looked surprised and Drew started to laugh again.

''He likes you.'' Matt said with a smile and Glenn nodded.

''He is really heavy.'' Glenn said then and Matt took Drew from his hands and laid the boy in his arms again.

''But you did well.'' Matt said.

''Another thing I can do.'' Glenn smiled proud.


	30. Locket Necklace

Proud Lauren walked between her parents through the Chicago mall, looking at the shops. All the dressed looked so pretty! With every dress she tried to imagine Eva wearing it...if Eva would look pretty in the dress, hopefully she would too. She was going to buy a dress for the wedding today and she wanted to look just as pretty as Eva. Daddy looked around to and he pointed at a dress.

''Do you like that one?''

''Ugh! Yucky that one is pink!'' Lauren said and she shook her head. Her daddy has truly no taste.

Matt sighed. He loved that they spend the day with just Eva after she had been feeling left out as the only girl but every dress she saw was not pretty enough and they were already walking around for two hours. They had tried only one till now and she didn't like it because she was afraid Eva wouldn't like it. It first he had even been surprised that she wanted him with the ladies for dress shopping but she had said she liked to have them both around for once.

''I love that necklace!'' She suddenly yelled as she walked to the shop and pressed her nose against the glass. Matt looked at Gabriela as he saw the price. She shook her head. It was not that she didn't allow Lauren the necklace and for a second she doubted if they should buy it for her as Lauren really seemed to love it and the price was not insanely high...but they didn't give gifts this expensive for the boys and she was also the only one to receive new clothes for the wedding.

It as small silver locket that was good for putting pictures in and Gabby bit her lip. It was really cute and she had always wanted to give her daughter one like these. Like she had gotten from her mother.

Matt took his wallet from his pocket but she stopped his hand and shook her head.

''Lauren, it's too expensive.'' Matt sighed as he understood why Gabby didn't want to buy it.

''I have some money in mommy's purse.'' She said as she turned around and Gabby sighed.

''Lauren...that is not enough. You have twenty dollars and the necklace is ninety dollars...maybe later, okay?''

Sad Lauren turned around.

They walked on again, Lauren with a pout and Matt looked at Gabby again, he really wanted to buy her the necklace as she never begged for anything. She never asked for anything, like the boys did.

''Have you seen a dress you like yet?'' Gabby asked Lauren again and she shrugged. They walked into another store and Matt turned around for a second.

Gabby and Lauren were looking at that dress and Matt walked out of the shop, looking around and for a second he doubted about walking back and buying the necklace. She would be so happy after these times she hadn't been happy and she liked it so much. Damn, why was it so hard to say no to your own kid?

He walked back in the shop and looked at Lauren fitting the white dress, decorated with roses sewn in it and proud she looked in the mirror;

''I feel like a princess!'' She said as she turned around, happily and Gabby and Matt laughed.

They paid for the dress and relieved they walked to the restaurant they were going to have dinner at.

''Can I order fries with my burger?'' Lauren asked as she and daddy were ready to order and he nodded.

''Order whatever you like, princess Lauren.'' He said, making a silly bow and Lauren laughed. ''Don't be silly.'' She chuckled then and they ordered they food, walked to the table and were surprised as Gabby was gone.

They sat down, looking around and Gabby came back, holding a small wrapped bag and Matt sighed. He knew she was going to buy it! She couldn't resist buying it for her...and he was also really glad she bought it. Otherwise he would have sneaked out and bought it.

''Here.'' Gabby smiled as she gave the bag to Lauren as they all sat down by the table and Lauren opened it, excited. With a broad smile she looked at the locket and caressed it with her thumb and kissed both of her parents on their cheeks and hugged them.

''Thank you so much!'' She almost cried and Gabby hugged her again.

''I am glad you like it sweety.''

''I want your wedding picture in it...and the family picture.'' She smiled as she rubbed over the silver again and started eating then.

''I am sorry I have been so mean to all of you after Drew was born...I love him and I love all my brothers.''

''Don't worry Lauren...we understand you were upset especially because your brother are quite the handful.'' Matt chuckled as he thought about last week, when Aiden and Glenn has started a food fight and Mr. Beaver had ended up in the soup and Lauren had been really upset.

''What happened with dinner last week won't repeat itself, I promise.'' Matt said. ''The boys are doing the dishes for two weeks.''

''It's not that bad..it was kinda funny...but mr. Beaver was upset.'' Lauren explained as she started to eat her burger.

''Well...I know it's not east living together with those two. They are cute and sweet but they can be a lot.''

''They are the cutest brothers somebody can have, especially Glenn.'' Lauren smiled. ''But that is because his younger. Aiden his my best friend.'' She said then proud and Matt and Gabby sighed relieved.

''When we are in New Jersey...where will we sleep?''

''We rented a holiday apartment and we will stay there for three days.''

''Cooool! Will there be a forest monster on this holiday?'' Lauren smiled and Matt chuckled.

''No sweetie, we are in a city. Princeton.'' Gabby chuckled and they cleaned their trays away as they were done eating and ready to go home. As they walked back to the car Lauren suddenly grabbed their hands and looked up at them.

''Thank you so much for the awesome day.'' She smiled then and Gabby and Matt laughed.

''Glad you enjoyed sweetie.'' Gabby said then as she looked at the girl looking at the locket hanging around her neck, in love with the necklace.

Matt dropped them off at home and went away again to get the boys at grandma's place and Lauren walked to the cabinet in which they kept their pictures.

''I will help you search for one.'' Gabby offered as she knew where the smaller pictures were and Lauren nodded. Gabby handed her a small picture of their wedding and Lauren picked up one with Glenn and Aiden.

''There is no picture with Drew.'' She pouted and she wanted to lay the picture back but Gabby handed it back.''We will make one tomorrow...maybe this one will do till then.''

Suddenly she hugged her mom tightly.

''I love you mommy.''

''I love you too Lauren.'' Gabby said as she hugged the girl back.

''Do you think I will be as pretty as Eva on the wedding? I have different eyes.'' She sighed.

''I am sure of that! But who says you have to be as pretty as Eva? You are really pretty being Lauren.'' Gabby smiled and Lauren looked up. ''Really? but Eva is pretty.''

''Everbody is pretty and you are just as pretty as Eva, even if you don't look like her.''

As the front door opened they stopped hugging, Matt panting as he was carrying Glenn on one arm and Drew in the other and Aiden was dragging after them with the bags containing Drew and Glenn's diapers - he had troubles with controlling his bladder and Glenn suddenly started to kick and Matt put him on the ground.

''Lauren, pretty necklace!'' He said pointing at the necklace and she kneeled down, showing it to him.

''It is going to have your picture too.'' She explained and Glenn started to laugh.

''Then I am always with you.''

''You always are because I always miss you when you are not with me.'' Lauren said.

''Yeah then I am also in school!'' Glenn yelled as he ran around and Matt looked a little surprised as the boy had been so tired he had to carry him inside. He looked at Matt with a mischievous smile, causing the whole family to laugh.

* * *

NOTE: Lauren had some quality time with her parents, after feeling bad being the only girl. But she loved her family a lot and will always carry them with her now.

The next chapter the family will go to New Jersey for the wedding and will have a family holiday. I hope you like that idea!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review with what you thought and maybe what you want to see in New Jersey.


	31. Roadtrips

''These are going to be the worst and longest 12 hours of our lives.'' Gabby sighed. Matt nodded as they put the last bags in the car, prepared for the long car ride to New Jersey. The neighbours were still asleep and hopefully as it was so early, the kids would sleep for some more time. They were already exhausted. The morning had started off with a fight between Aiden and Lauren about who had so sit next to who in the car - finally they settled on Aiden next to Glenn in the back and Lauren next to Drew behind Matt and Gabby - after that Glenn refused to get dressed and put his braces on because he was going to sleep in the car either way. After playing shrink for a few minutes they got him as far as getting dressed.

''Can we have a yoghy?'' Aiden asked as he refered the smalls cups of yoghurt they always had in the morning.

''We made a deal we would breakfast somewhere just outside of Chicago by a gas station, so we would could all have coffee or hot chocolate.'' Gabby sighed, afraid the whole car would be full of strawberry yoghurt before they even left the city.

''But...I am hungry.''

''Me too.'' Glenn backed his brother and Lauren looked up as well.

''I also would love some yoghurt.''

They hadn't even left their street when Gabriela handed the cups of yoghurt backward with some plastic spoons.

''Aiden, help you brother, he is not wearing his brace.'' She said monotone. Ugh it was way to early for this. It was not that she didn't think Glenn could hold the cup in his hand without the brace but she didn not want to find out if strawberry yoghurt all over the seat was also a possible outcome.

They left their block and Gabby kept an eye on the kids, making sure they didn't mess the whole car up and she was happy when the three cups were given to her again, empty and all the kids finally quiet. Matt was gagging as he could not stand the sweet strawberry smell the car had now which reminded Gabby of the empty plastic bag that was between the stuff that was with her.

''Aiden, keep this close.'' She said as the boy usually got sick on long road trips and Aiden nodded, putting it in between him and Glenn.

''Ewww puke-bag.'' Glenn yelled and Aiden sighed.

''Oh shut up.''

''Be nice!'' Matt said cranky. The kids were quiet and Lauren fell asleep next to Drew. Aiden and Glenn started playing on Aiden's gameboy and Gabby sighed relieved. They left Chicago and Matt sighed as they left it without too much traffic.

''I need to pee.'' Glenn suddenly said and Gabby turned around. ''You are wearing a...right?'' She asked as Glenn always got embarrassed when she said the word diaper. Most kids in the neighborhood didn't wear them anymore and he knew it was not his fault he had to wear them, but he hated the word.

''I want to go to bathroom.'' He said then and Matt sighed. Gabby looked at him a little mad that he sighed, like he didn't approve Glenn wanted to go to the bathroom.

''Well usually he -'' Matt whispered mad.

''Matt just stop at the next gas station.''

He did so and she got out of the car with Glenn. The boy could hardly walk without his mother's help as he was not wearing his brace and Matt turned around, to the twins.

''Maybe you should go to the bathroom too so we don't have to stop again the next two hours.'' Matt said to the twins and Lauren got out of the car too now.

''Are you sure Aiden?''

Suddenly the boy climbed out of the car, ran to the grass next to the car, fell on his knees and threw the yoghurt out, into the ditch. Worried Matt got out of the car and rubbed Aiden over his back.

''I am okay.'' The boy said then and Matt walked to the car, got a bottle of water and while he helped Aiden up, the boy drank some water.

''I am going to the bathroom.'' The boy said miserable as he crossed the parking lot and Matt walked back to the car, where Drew was crying. He took Drew and waited for Gabby to come back as he took the diaper back. Gabby came walking back with Glenn and Lauren and Matt looked at her.

''Saw Aiden?''

''Yeah, he is inside.''

''I am going change Drew's diaper.''

Gabby nodded and Matt walked inside with Drew, knocking on the door for the males toilet for a second.

''Aiden, are you okay?''

''I'm okay.'' The boy answered and Matt walked to the room used for changing babies and he changed Drew's diaper. He walked back to the car with Aiden and they got all back in the car. Drew and Aiden were asleep within a matter of minutes and Glenn looked out of the window.

''Can I listen music on daddy's phone?'' Glenn asked then. Something he also did when they had to wait in the hospital and Gabby thought it was okay, as he would be quiet. She handed the phone backward and Glenn pressed on a random album and looked out of the window again.

The kids were silent for almost an hour when they heard a loud thud and Gabriela, Glenn looking down with a big pout and his left hand shaking. Then he started to cry.

''What is wrong?'' Gabby asked worried and Glenn looked at her with a pout.

''I dropped daddy's phone...there is a crack in the glass.''

For a second Matt had to keep himself from yelling at the boy but he knew it was not really Glenn's fault. The boy needed two hands to control the phone.

''Sowwy daddy.'' He cried.

''Don't worry about it, Glenn. Daddy is going to take it to a shop in Princeton where they will repair it.''

Aiden suddenly woke up, grabbed for the bag and Matt parked the car as soon as he could and Aiden ran out. As the boy was sitting on the grass and Gabby comforted him as he felt miserable again Matt got out and walked to the back of the car, grabbed his phone from the ground and Glenn was still crying.

''Hey, it doesn't matter.'' He said as he wiped the boy's tears away.

''My hand dropped it.'' He said as he held up the left hand, that was in a fist again, all the muscles tense and for a second he doubted if he should tell him to wear his brace because this was bad for his hand. But he didn't want to make the boy more upset. One day wouldn't matter that much. They all got out of the car and ate some sandwiches in the grass.

''Maybe we should stay over in Pittsburgh tonight and drive on tomorrow. The wedding is in two days, it wouldn't matter.'' Gabby said as it would be midnight before they would arrive in Princeton if it went on like this. Matt feeding Drew fruit and nodded. ''Will see how late it is when we arrive in Pittsburgh.''

They got back in the car a little later. Glenn was still sad about his daddy's phone, but Aiden cheered him up as they played on the gameboy again and Matt smiled as the boy fell asleep against his older brother a little later.

Finally they drove two hours straight without any problems. After two hours Matt stopped so they could have lunge and relieved he looked on the map. They had caught up a lot of time they had lost earlier. Glenn walked to the bathroom with Gabby as it was time for a change and she took Drew as well.

Matt and the twins got some lunch and sat down by the table.

''How much longer do we have to drive?'' Aiden said, pale and sick.

''About 7 hours left...sorry.'' Matt, feeling sorry for the boy as he felt so bad.

''I'ts okay.'' Aiden shrugged as he started to eat and Gabby and the two youngest joined the table as well.

They drove another two hours after lunch before Aiden got sick again and they stopped. They were near Pittsburgh now and as it was only two in the afternoon they decided to drive on and drive to Princeton, even if they would arrive late.

Matt had expected it to be way more stressful but the kids were pretty calm in the back. Drew was asleep untill they stopped and they woke him up for feeding or for a diaper change. Lauren just listened to her music and enjoyed looking outside and Aiden and Glenn had fun with the gameboy.

They were already halfway **Pennsylvania** when they stopped for the last time before driving the last part to Princeton because Glenn needed to go the bathroom and they were all starving. They sat down in a restaurant near the interstate and sighed relieved as they were almost there. Matt walked to the bathroom with Glenn.

''Managing yourself in there, champ?'' He asked as it took a while and Glenn walked outside, walked past his dad to wash his hand at the kid's sink.

''It's getting better, I feel it in time now.'' The boy said proud and Matt nodded. ''Yeah, but it's no shame if you don't,''

They walked back to the table and Matt didn't know some coffee and a burger from Macdonald's could do such good after a long drive. They sat a little longer as there was only 1,5 hour of driving ahead and it was only six pm and Matt got another coffee. Returning to the table the twins were playing in the ball pit - they were probably too old for it but they enjoyed it after the long car ride and Glenn was curled up on the seat next to Gabby, asleep.

After a little longer they got back to the car - Matt carrying Glenn, whom refused to put one foot on the ground and fell asleep in the car next to Drew, while Lauren and Aiden sat in the back, talking softly as they played on the gameboy.

A little more than ninety minutes later they arrived at the rented holiday apartment in Princeton and Matt carried their bag upstairs, helped by Aiden.

All the kids were exhausted and almost as sleepily as baby Drew and Matt and Gabby laid them all to bed - Drew and Lauren sharing a room and Glenn and Aiden and Matt and Gabby could only hope it would go well, them sharing a room as they were not used to it. But when they checked on the kids after unpacking their bags they were all asleep. Drew was asleep in the crib and Lauren used the whole queensize bed on her own. In the other room Glenn was asleep next to Aiden, peacefully.

''It was not as stressful as I had expected!'' Gabby sighed as they laid down in bed.

''The kids were very good.'' Matt said as he pulled her in his arms.

''Poor Glenn though, after he dropped your phone. It was not really his fault.''

''I know, I am not mad.''

''So what are we going to do with them tomorrow?''

''Sleep...I just want sleep first!'' Matt said as he kissed her goodnight and they went to sleep.

* * *

NOTE: This chapter was based on true stories. We went on long car rides like this for almost 3 times a year my whole childhood. 'I-need-to-pee' Glenn is my sister and 'Puking-all-the-ride-long' Aiden was me. But before I bore you with my nostalgia, I hope you liked this chapter! I think every person who ever had long car trips with the family can recognize this, kinda.

It was kinda an in between chapter before the wedding because I think stressful parts also belong with the family.

I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading as always and please leave a review with what you thought about it!


	32. Soccer

**Yes, I know I said this chapter would be the wedding...but since Glenn and I are still planning something mischievous for the wedding...the wedding will be next chapter. Evil master plans need some time, don't they? ;)**

* * *

Slowly Matt and Glenn made their way to the phone shop. Glenn walked proud next to Matt and they walked to the shop Eva had texted them the address for. Matt suddenly saw Glenn looking aside at the kids playing soccer in the park and he looked back up at Matt.

''Can we play soccer later?'' He asked an Matt nodded. Glenn played soccer almost every day in Chicago with some of the children of the neighborhood.

''Yes, sure we can.'' He said. ''Just drop my phone off so they can fix it.'' He said and Glenn nodded.

''Finally, I can play soccer.'' Glenn sighed happily and Matt frowned.

''But you are playing almost every...right?'' He asked confused.

''The neighborhood kids won't let me play because I always make them lose. I need so sit and watch...but watching it okay.'' Glenn said then and Matt grumbled, he had really expected that Glenn was finally making friends. That he was having a great time hanging around with the neighborhood kids.

''Is Brian around there and is he being mean?''

''No, Evan and Justin...they decide the teams.'' Glenn said, referring to the kids whom were only a bit older than him.

''Why won't they let you play?''

''I fall over the ball...and they don't want me to play with them...because I wear a diaper.''

''That is not fair.'' Matt said although it was more thinking out loud than he was really meaning to say it to Glenn.

''It's okay...I like watching.'' Glenn said then but Matt was to pissed off right now to be okay with the fact that Glenn was okay with watching. Why did kids keep being so mean to each other?

''They are looking for a trainer...and I told them you could play soccer very well.'' He said then and Matt opened the door so they could walk inside.

''You know, I could practice with you and the boys for maybe once a week...'' Matt said then as they wanted to walk to the counter but Matt stopped to watch at another phone.

''No, that would mean you are protecting me again.'' Glenn said then with a pout.

''Well, it's not fair what the boy are doing to you.'' Matt said as he took the phone from the display and tried it.

''It hurts what they say...but it's okay. At least they let me watch.'' Glenn said a little unsure and Matt kneeled down.

''Really...I want to train with you and the boys. I won't protect you...but maybe it get's better when there is an adult there. We could at least try once, right?''

Carefully Glenn started to nod and gave his father a small hug. Then Matt walked to the counter and looked at the guy.

''I would like to buy that phone over there.''

''But we were going to get yours repaired, right?'' Glenn asked.

''Nah, I think it's time for a new one.'' Matt said and after paying they went outside again and Matt took his old phone from his pocket, handing it to Glenn.

''Here, you can keep it to listen to music...when they say mean things, just to listen to the music, okay?''

Glenn nodded and they walked back to the apartment and Matt acted like nothing up with Glenn but from the inside he was boiling, He wanted to tell those boys what a little brats they were and that they shouldn't bully a special needs kid. Gabby was feeding Drew and the twins were playing in the park just outside of their apartment.

''You know the friends Glenn made in the neighborhood with playing soccer?''

Gabby nodded as Drew was done and she cleaned his mouth, which was full of food.

''They aren't actually friends...they won't let him play and they bully him because he can't play soccer well enough for them and he needs to wear a diaper.'' Matt said sad. After everything with Brian they had hoped that they had closed the chapter of bullying for Glenn, but unfortunately kids were so mean it just carried on. It could make him so mad kids were so unfair to each other.

''Ah no.'' Gabby said sad as she hugged Drew as he seemed to be aware that his parents were sad and it upset him too.

''I have been expecting it for a while honestly. Glenn's clothes are never dirty and he falls a lot and especially when he has to kick against a ball but I didn't want to upset him with the question.'' She said, almost guiltily.

Matt nodded.

''I offered that I could train the boys as they wanted a trainer. I could also include Glenn a little bit more, but I won't overdo it.''

Gabby nodded gratefully.

''I just wish kids wouldn't be so hard on each other. Glenn is a kid just like them. Jee...he was already so upset he still has to wear a diaper...I am so mad they are bullying him for it!'' Gabby said upset as her eyes filled with tears as the kids were hurting her kid and Matt embraced her.

''I know, but it is going to stop.''

Aiden slowly walked in then and Matt and Gabby turned around.

''Glenn!'' Aiden said as he knocked on the bedroom door. ''Will you play soccer with me? Lauren is waiting for us in the park!''

The boy opened the door, nodded enthusiastic and ran after Aiden. Aiden stopped by the door.

''Sorry I listen to your conversation...I just wanted to get something to drink.'' He said guilty and ran out then as well. Matt followed them as well.

''Teams are Glenn and dad against the twins!'' Aiden announced as Matt also entered the field and they got ready. Aiden kicked the ball to Lauren and she kicked it towards the goal, but Matt got it and kicked it to Glenn, Glenn ran with it and fall. Quick Matt picked him up, let him run another part and kicked the ball towards him. Aiden sprinted to the goal and tried to kick the ball away in time but Glenn ran into the goal with the ball.

''1-0 for team Daddy and Glenn!'' He cheered and Aiden pouted, as it had been an honest goal.

Gabby also came walking to the park with drew and sat down in the grass.

''Come on teams!'' She cheered then and Drew waved at his siblings and daddy. Aiden made a goal shortly after and they paused the game for a few minutes as Glenn took a nasty fall over the ball, but soon after they started again and Matt scored a goal for their team.

Glenn tried another time to make a goal but Lauren stopped the ball.

''Come on Glenn Casey!'' Gabby cheered as he had the ball in front of the goal again but Aiden took it, scored a goal as he shot it beside Matt and Gabby cheered for him as well.

''I thought you were for our team!'' Matt said, acting like he was offended and she laughed. ''I support both teams.''

He gave her a teasing smile. ''No dessert for you tonight!'' He said with a playful smile as he knew that she knew what he meant.

''As if I would mind...dessert only last 3 minutes before you are done eating...We would have been done by now.'' She said back, as cryptic as possible and he chuckled as they carried on playing.

Then, Lauren took the ball a little bit rude from Glenn and he fell.

''Penalty!'' Gabby decided and Glenn laid the ball in front of the goal, getting ready to shoot and he kicked against it as hard as he could. Lauren was expecting a high ball...but instead it stayed low and passed between her feet.

''We won!'' Matt cheered as it was time for dinner and lifted Glenn up, running around the field a few times with the boy on his neck.

''We won! You didn't because we did!'' Glenn cheered and he pointed at Lauren and Aiden as they walked back to the apartment and he was still cheering as he was sitting on Matt's neck.

''We are the champions, we are the champions!'' Matt sang loud and Aiden looked up.

''Daddy, please don't sing.'' He chuckled and they all chuckled. Walking back to the apartment Glenn was still cheering and they ordered some pizza. After a movie they laid Glenn in bed, Glenn still smiling with a proud smile.

''We are the champions.'' He sang again as Matt laid him in bed.

''Yes, you are a champ.'' Matt said proud and told him goodnight. He walked back to the living room of the holiday apartment and Aiden stood up.

''I am sorry I eavesdropped on you. I will teach those boys!''

''No you don't. But it's a great thing you both did for Glenn today.''

''But you really won.'' Lauren said. ''We didn't let Glenn win.

''Oh don't worry, I know that. You really lost back there.'' Matt laughed then as he rubbed them both through their hears, teasing.

* * *

NOTE: Unfortunately the family still can't close the bully chapter, but will Matt stop it now and will Glenn finally make some friends?

But before that, the wedding chapter tomorrow! Glenn is plotting something evil tonight for the wedding with his misschief and I hope you are looking forward to the chapter. It will probably be up tomorrow.

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter although it was a little short. Please tell me if you did!


	33. Cake

Gabby looked at Lauren, whom was talking with Eva. The girl was shining in her new dress and she looked so happy. She looked around and saw Matt sitting, talking with her mother and Drew was sitting on his lap and she sighed as the other boys were gone...that couldn't mean much good. Usually when the two of them were gone they were doing things they shouldn't.

''Glenn!?'' Aiden walked around the chamber the wedding reception was held and looked for his little brother, whom had gone missing a few minutes ago - or maybe even half an hour but he had been talking with his mom's uncle, who wanted to ask him everything about his school while he had never met the man before.

He knew he should have kept an eye on Glenn but sometimes the boy was suddenly gone and he was a master in hiding himself. But he had been so good today. He had been quiet during the ceremony and he had been sos weet...that could mean he was probably doing something that he shouldn't.

''Glenn?'' Aiden asked again as he approached the cake and suddenly hear a soft giggle from under the table and quick Aiden walked to the back of the table, lifting the cloth and Glenn was sitting under the table, giggling full of mischief.

''What are you doing here.''

''Cake!'' Glenn cheered and he licked his fingers again and looking up Aiden saw the fingerprints in the cake and carefully he tried to smoothen the cake with the back of his hand. Oh why did these things always happen with his brother?

''Are you eating the cake?'' Aiden said shocked and mad, but Glenn just laughed. ''I was hungry.''

''You can't do this!'' Aiden said as he checked the cake against and realised that there was a fondant flower missing and he sighed.

''Did you eat a fondant flower?'' He asked then and Glenn nodded proud, his mouth still full.

''It was delicious.''

''Boys, what are you doing?'' They suddenly heard and they looked up, Eva leaning over the table and looking at the boys.

''We were playing hide and seek.'' Aiden lied and Glenn climbed from under the table and nodded at Eva. She nodded back and looked at the cake.

''Time to cut it, huh? You must be hungry.'' She smiled as she walked to her husband as it was time to cut the cake and Glenn ran after her: ''Cake!''

Aiden shook his head as he stood next to Lauren and they got handed a plate with cake by Eva a little later and they walked to the table, sitting down to eat the cake and Glenn joined them.

''You know...one fondant flower was missing on the side, Aiden.'' Lauren said almost penalizing to her brother and Aiden looked up at her, mad.

''It wasn't me!'' He said as he took a bite of cake again.

''No, you always pull these things!''

Suddenly Glenn poked his finger in the icing of his cake and wiped if on Lauren's nose.

''Liar...'' He whispered then very mysteriously and then he walked off with a proud smile, to his mommy.

''Enjoying the cake?'' Gabby asked as Glenn sat down on the chair next to her and he nodded. He put a small piece on his fork and gave it to her.

''Mmmm...that's really great.'' Gabby said and Glenn nodded. Then she suddenly saw something purple in the pocket of his jeans and she frowned.

''Glenn, what is that in your pocket?''

''Flower!'' He said proud as the tried to get the sticky fondant out. ''I saved it for later.''

Gabby looked at his jeans, smudged with purple colored fondant now.

''Glenn...did you touch that cake before Eva and Tim cut it?'' She asked and the boy started to chuckle.

''Maybe.'' He chuckled mischievous.

''Glenn...you know you can't do that.'' She said as she tried to clean his jeans...and keep herself from laughing. Glenn always had these weird things. Just like Matt. This was something he could have pulled off too as a kid as she had to believe Nancy when she had told her about when Matt was a kid.

They finished the cake together and Matt sat down with them as well, also having a piece of cake.

''Will you dance with me later?'' Glenn asked as he climbed on Gabby's lap and Matt looked up from the cake, shaking his head and Glenn looked confused.

''You can't dance with her because she is my pretty wife.'' Matt said overly dramatic and Glenn started to laugh.

''You have no power, she loves me!'' Glenn said as he hugged his mother. Matt tried not to laugh and remained very serious.

''No, she is my princess.''

''But...but...'' Glenn pouted and Matt winked then. ''Maybe we should let the princess decide.''

''I want to dance with you both.'' Gabby laughed as they finished the cake and as they wre having dinner, Glenn remained on the table and the twins joined them as well. They had dinner and after dinner Eva and Tim got ready to dance and Gabby tried not to cry as her niece was such a grown lady now, marrying and loving the love of her life. Barely a year ago, they got married and the marriage of Tim and Eva had seemed so far away. Antonio was crying to an Gabby winked at her older brother...oh the tears she would cry if Lauren ever got married. Sure, it would not be easy to see the boys getting married and official leaving them but somehow it seemed easier with a boy than it seemed for a girl.

Shortly after Glenn pulled her on the dance floor and started to shake his butt on the music that was playing while he hand Gabby's hands and danced around her.

''Lock up your daughters, hide your wife.'' Gabby smirked at Tim's brother, whom was dancing around with his little daughter and he smirked back.

''Haha he has some moves.''

Glenn got tired from dancing and complained his leg hurt so Gabby walked back to Matt and Matt checked his watch, saw the babysitter would be here in a few minutes to pick the kids up. Eva has asked one of her friends to look after the kids in the evening and lay them in bed so Matt and Gabby could attend and enjoy the party a little longer.

A little later, when the kids were gone Matt and Gabby stood against each other on the dance floor, dancing slowly as they looked at each other and Matt stepped on her food. With a small cry she pulled her foot back and he kissed her on her forehead, apologizing.

''Glenn did not inherit the moves from you.'' She said with a small and he shook his head. ''No, except for stealing cake...''

''Haha how did you know?''

''Aiden told me because he was afraid Eva would be upset, but Eva hasn't even noticed.'' Matt smiled as he let her turn around during dancing.

''He can be so sad one day...and the other day he is so happy and mischievous.''

''Ah, he is just a kid. Aiden has that too...just like me. One day we are happy...one day we are not. It happens.'' He said with a smile, comforting her worries and she nodded. Slowly they walked back to the table, had another drink with Antonio and Laura and slowly they also got ready to go back to the apartment as they had to drive back tomorrow, so Matt couldn't drink too much and didn't want to be too tired.

They thanked Eva and Tima and took a cab back to the apartment. Gabby laid against Matt in the cab and he laid his arm around her, kissing her on her head and playing with her hair.

''Tired?''

''A little...but it was a great day.'' She smiled as she kissed him again.

Slowly they walked back to the apartment and thanked the babysitter. Only Aiden was still awake and was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

''It's kinda late, what's up?'' Matt asked worried.

''Nothing, I just couldn't sleep.'' He said and Matt sat down next to him.

''Glenn's been annoying you?'' He asked as he knew Glenn could be a pain during bed time.

''No, he fell asleep immediately...but I am so mad the boys in the neighbourhood bully him.

''Don't worry. I am not going to let them.'' Matt said as he laid his arm around Aiden and smiled.

''I know. I just wish they wouldn't threat him so unfair.'' Aiden said sad and Matt nodded.

''Me too...but it get's better.'' he nodded and finally they all went to bed, slightly sad they had to go back home tomorrow, but daily life was okay too.

''Aiden was worried about Glenn.'' Matt explained as he pulled Gabby in his arm as he lay down in bed.

''Aw...'' Gabby said sad

''I am, too. He was really upset yesterday...maybe his mischief is just a way to cover up his insecurities.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

'Well, he doesn't hurt people with it...it's cute. Just like you.'' Gabby said as she kissed him goodnight.

* * *

NOTE: So, from the next chapter on they will be back in daily life - Can Matt change the attitude of the boy with playing soccer in the neighborhood? We will also make a big time jump soon again. There is still a lot of mischief and problems in the family coming up but also a lot of cuteness. As long as you like, I will keep uploading these chapters! Also, I hope you don't think the story focusses to much on Glenn, I just have a lot of storylines with the boy...

Thank so much for reading again and I hope you liked the storyline of this. Please tell me if you did and tell me what you wish to see for the upcoming chapters again!


	34. Invitation

''Guys!'' Glenn ran to the boys, excited. The boys looked up, a little annoyed but listened to the boy as he started to talk.

''My dad wants to train us, he can play soccer very well and he says he will make us a real team and he heard about teams from other neighborhoods and he will get us into matches with them.'' Glenn told them excited and the boys nodded. Not that they liked that it would be Glenn's dad that came to teach them because he would probably favour Glenn, but they did like the sound of playing soccer in matches.

''Thanks Glenn.'' Evan suddenly said and Glenn nodded at them, proud. Maybe Evan and Justin would finally become his friends. He hoped, because they were really cool and popular in school.

''When can he come train us?'' Justin asked and Glenn looked at Aiden, whom had walked with him.

''We will train on Mondays and when daddy has a shift we will train on Tuesdays.'' Glenn explained as his daddy had told him so.

''Sounds good!'' Justin nodded happy and he nodded at Glenn again. ''Thank you.'' He said then too and Glenn followed Aiden, proud. Tonight they would train as it was Monday and he was so proud he had arranged this for the group and his dad would train them!

Later that evening they walked to the field they always played soccer and Matt walked them, carrying some extra soccer balls and Glenn walked proud in his shirt he had gotten from his dad from Chicago Fire Soccer and he was wearing his best sneakers. The other boys had already gathered and they were talking enthioustically as they finally had a trainer, as they had been looking for a trainer for weeks now.

''Hey boys!'' Matt greeted them as he dropped the balls on the ground. ''I'm Matthew, Aiden and Glenn's dad, but you may also call me Matt.'' He said friendly to the boys and the boys nodded all as they sat down around him in a half circle and Matt sat down on the ground so it was easier to talk with him.

''So...we are a team now...we should all tell our names I think.'' Matt said as he rolled a ball to each one of them. They started at the begin of the circle and Justin stood up.

''I am Justin...and I like soccer and playing with Lego.'' He said and he sat down again.

''I am Glenn...and I like puppies and cookies.'' He said as he sat down again and some boys laughed, but in a friendly way.

''I am timmy...and I like...everything.'' He said with a chuckle as he sat down and Matt tried to remember te name of all the seven boys that were sitting in front of him.

Josh, Brendan and Carl introduced themselves as well.

''I am Evan and I wish we were with eleven so we had a real time.''

''I am sure you will be great team, even just with seven.'' Matt said and as Evan was the last one.

''But you know what is more important than winning?'' Matt said then and Carl stood up.

''I think having fun is more important.'' Carl said then and and Matt nodded. ''Thats competletely right Evan.''

After they talked a little about the rules Matt told them all to make couples and start kicking the ball and he was happy when Brendan partnered up with Glenn so he didn't have to stand up for Glenn. Brendan kicked the ball really soft so Glenn could kick it back easily and he kicked it back.

After that they started a small friendly match in teams of three and he made sure the one left out was switched regularly. Like this, he liked training and he clapped with every goal that was scored, the little boys seemed to have so much fun just running over the field, playing together and Matt was glad he had done this, because now they were bonding as a group.

''You are such a great goalie.'' Matt said to Carl and the boy smiled proud and stopped another ball that was shot at the goal by Justin and they carried on playing.

''Break time.'' Matt said then as he whistled on his fingers and they all drank something from their bottles, joking and laughing about the match and they continued again and Matt was glad it was gong to well.

''How long are going to continue training?'' Justin asked, wiping the sweat of his face.

''In about..'' He checked his watch. ''thirteen minutes my wife is coming with a surprise for you.'' He said then and he hoped Gabby would show up in time as the boys already seemed to get pretty tired. Maybe forty-five minutes was too long.

They started playing again and Glenn was suddenly almost crying and Matt made him change with Brendan, whom was change for the moment and they were all quiet and quick Brendan helped him up as he fell on his way back from the field and he looked at Matt with a pout.

''My leg hurts.'' He said then sad as he had strained the leg and Matt laid his arm around him for a second. Then they watched the match together.

At the end of practice, Gabby joined them, holding a large box with popsicles and she handed one out to all the boys and they all sat down in the grass.

''Why do we get ice cream?''

''I thought it was a nice way to end the last training.'' Matt explained and the boys nodded excited as they enjoyed their ice cream. They spoke about how the training went and about the match they had played and Brendan looked at Glenn, worried.

''Is your leg okay?''

''I just used it to much, I am okay.'' Glenn said with a small smile as he finished his ice cream.

When they finished their ice cream they all got ready to go home again and hugged Matt, thinking him for the training and Evan walked up to Glenn, handing him a paper...an inventation for his birthday party. Glenn nodded happily and said he would come. Slowly he and Matt and his mom made their way home and he smiled happily.

''I finally made some friends.'' He sighed then, happily. Hopefully, they would remain friends as long as they were in the team and excited he walked to Aiden's room and held the inventation out.

''Aiden, I made some friends!'' He hissed proud his brother seemed to be asleep on top of his study books and he walked to his own room, laying the indentation on his nightstand. Hopefully he would dream about his first birthday party.

* * *

NOTE: Glenn finally made some friends! He will have a good time with the soccer boys now and maybe it will also mean he will no longer get bullied in school.

I hope you likes this chapter, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought and even more important, what you want to see next chapter. Please do.


	35. Hide and Seek

''Thank you so much, Kelly.'' Gabby said as she and Matt got ready to leave for dinner. They were married for a year today and Matt had promised to take her out for dinner every year. But since their babysitter was sick, it had almost seen the dinner could not go on, but then Matt had called Matt and Kelly was okay with looking after the kids for a night.

Matt and Gabby left and Kelly and the kids all sat down on the couch to watch the Blackhawk match.

''Pizza!'' Aiden yelled then and Kelly grabbed his phone, flipping it over really dramatic and pressing the buttons really slow, the kids all jumping up and down.

''We want pizza!'' Glenn yelled and Drew also started to nod. ''Pizza!'' He yelled then and Lauren rolled over the couch. ''I am so hungry!''

Kelly ordered a few pizzas and they continued watching the match.

''Can we play hide and seek later?'' Glenn asked and Kelly nodded.

''Sure, maybe during the break?''

Glenn and Drew nodded furiously again but Lauren rolled her eyes.

''I am not going to participate either.'' Aiden sighed as he didn't look away from the match. Now they were a almost ten years old, they felt like they were too old for playing games like that. It was okay for four and a quarter year old Glenn and two and a half year old Drew, but for them, as nine and a half year old they were too old. At least, that is how they felt it.

''It's break time!'' Glenn cheered then and he jumped off the couch. Drew also ran away and Kelly started to count to seventy so they had time to hide.

As Kelly was counting out loud Glenn and Drew ran away and Drew ran in front of Glenn. Glenn felt kind off sad he couldn't keep up with brother anymore as his leg had been sore lately as he was getting more trouble now he was growing. Upstairs the boys split ways, looking for a hiding place as they heard Kelly counting.

''Seventy!''

Kelly looked at the twins as he was done counting.

''Will you take the pizza's from the delivery man if I am not back again?''

The twins nodded and he handed the money to walked through the kitchen and checked under the dinner table. He walked through the hallway and didn't check Lauren's bedroom as he figured the boys would not hide in her room and walked upstairs. He checked the bathroom and looked suspicious as the shower curtain was closed and he pulled it away, but the bathtub was empty and he continued looking.

In Glenn's room, he checked under the bed and under the sheets, as well as under the desk. The boy was nowhere to be found and he walked on to Drew's room. None of the boys was hidden there and Kelly walked to the next room. Aiden's room had a small bathroom attached to it and he checked it, as well as the small closet in the wall but it was empty. Then he heard something scrapping and he fell on his knees. Glenn looked at him from under the bed and tried to crawl away behind the plushies that were under Aiden's bed but Kelly crawled his way and pulled the boy from under the bed. Then he realized that the scrapping sound had been from a roll of cookies Glenn had been devouring under the bed.

''Pizza is almost here.''

''I was afraid I would starve if you wouldn't find in me in time.''

Glenn walked away from him and walked downstairs, to his siblings in the living room and Kelly continued searching. He checked Gabby and Matt's room but the boy was not there either. Puzzled he thought about a room he had not searched yet. Pizza was delivered and he told the other kids to eat as he continued searching. After half an hour he checked every room again.

''Drew, pizza is here...we will continue after dinner!'' He yelled but the boy did not leave his hiding place. Confused he even checked the small attic but the boy was nowhere to be seen. As Glenn and the twins had finished their pizza he asked them to come help searching and together they searched the house again.

''Glenn, do you have any idea where he is?''

The boy shook his head as he walked beside Kelly and they searched the whole ground floor and second floor again.

''Drew!?''

Kelly start to get anxious as he didn't know where the boy was and they had checked all the room again. Almost an hour had passed now and after checking even Lauren's room and Aiden's room again they stumbled back in Glenn's room, searching there again.

They walked to the backyard now, even checking the shed. Desperately Kelly searched as almost two hours had passed now and he had checked every room almost ten times.

Out of his mind Kelly checked Matt and Gabby's room again as he had no idea where the look anymore and suddenly he heard breathing and confused he opened the large closet. The little boy was curled up, asleep between his dad's CFD t-shirts and Kelly chuckled. Confused Drew opened his eyes and looked up.

''You found me.'''He said then, sad. It had been such a good hiding place and not Kelly found him...wait...had he fallen asleep?

''I have been looking for you for two hours.'' Kelly laughed then and the twins also started to laugh as Kelly lifted the boy out of the closet and downstairs, when the front door opened and Matt and Gabby entered.

''Hey!'' They said as they hugged the kids and Gabby looked at Kelly.

''I hope they behaved.''

''Oh everything went fine...nothing out of the ordinary.'' Kelly chuckled. They laid the kids in bed, wondering why Drew wasn't in bed yet as it was way behind bedtime for him and they also laid down in bed. As they entered their room, kissing passionately Matt suddenly looked aside and at their bed.

''Why are the covers pulled away?'' He said confused and Gabby looked at the closet, seeing all of his shirts were thrown around the closet and crumbled.

''Weird.'' Matt said but then he and Gabby fell down on the bed, kissing and his hand moved under her shirt, quick she removed it and moved further on the bed. He kissed her, again and again when Drew suddenly started to cry and quick Matt stood up, walking to the boys room.

''What is wrong?'' He asked worried and Drew looked at him.

''Teddy.'' He climbed out of bed and walked past Matt to their bedroom, crawled in the closed and returned with his plushie. Matt frowned as the boy walked back to his own room and followed him.

''Why was Teddy there?'' he asked as he tucked Drew in.

''Hide and seek.'' Drew said as he fell asleep again and Matt walked back to their own room.

''Teddy was in our closet because they played hide and seek.'' He whispered with a smirk and closed the door, laying down on the bed and Gabby climbed on top of him. She kissed him again and started to laugh.

''Time for hide and seek under the blankets?'' She whispered.

''Absolutely!'' He whispered back with a smile and they rolled under the covers, kissing each other.

* * *

NOTE: Drew really got his babysitter worried, luckily he just fell asleep in his hiding place! I hope you also liked the Dawsey in this.

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you want to see in the upcoming chapters!


	36. Puppy Love

The family had dinner all together and the twins told about their day at school. Gabby wiped the sauce away from Drew's chin and nodded as Lauren told about her high grade on the test.

''Lauren is in love!'' Aiden teased his sister then and Lauren looked at him, mad.

''Shut up Aiden!''

''Are you in love Lauren?'' Matt said with a smile as he thought it was pretty cute and she nodded. ''Maybe.'' She said then, blushing.

''Who is the lucky guy?'' Gabby asked and Lauren smiled shy as she picked one more potato to her fork.

''Kenny...'' She said then, shy. Aiden started to laugh again and Gabby looked at him, warning. He shouldn't laugh about his sister's first. Matt took his glass of water and wanted to take a sip when a thought suddenly popped up in his head.

''What's Kenny's last name?'' He brought the glass of water to his mouth and suddenly Lauren started to laugh.

''Herrmann.'' She said. ''We are going to the birthday of his family tomorrow, right?''

Matt choked on his drink and started to cough. Aiden hit his father on his back and tears started to stream from Matt's eyes had he could hardly catch his breath and Gabby started to laugh.

''Kenny Herrmann!'' She laughed and Matt finally caught his breath.

''No way my daughter is coming home with a Hermann.'' Matt laughed as well now and Lauren started to cry and left the table, upset her parents were also laughing at her now. Matt stood up and walked after her and sat down next to her as she was crying on her bedside.

''Sorry we laughed sweetie. We didn't laugh because it was something bad or because it's weird, but I work together with Kenny's dad and his dad's birthday is indeed tomorrow. We just laughed because we thought it was cute you fell in love with a Hermann.''

She nodded wiping, the tears from her cheeks and Matt kissed her on her forehead.

''Are you mad at me because it's a Herrmann.''

''No.'' Matt chuckled. ''But you are my little girl and I am not ready for my little girl loving boys yet.''

''I am a big girl!'' She said upset and he didn't want to upset her.

''And...does Kenny like you too?'' He asked then and she shrugged. ''He is two grades higher, I don't know.''

''Did you talk to him once?'' Matt asked and she nodded.

''Yes, in the library.''

''What did you talk about?'' Matt asked and she started to blush.

''Oh, about books. That's all.''

''So you are coming with us to the birthday tomorrow?'' He smiled as it had been their plan to take Aiden and Lauren. Maybe Glenn, but that depended on how he would feel tomorrow night as he had been sick again the whole week. But he wanted to see everybody from the firehouse and since it was Herrmann's 50th birthday, they would all be there at Molly's. Glenn had promised Otis he would dance with him, too.

''Shall we finish dinner now?'' Matt asked with a smile and Lauren smiled and together they walked back to the dinner table to finish dinner. Gabby and the boys said nothing as they joined the table again.

The next afternoon the family was getting ready for Herrmann's party and Matt looked as Lauren kept brushing her hair and over and over again he thought it was a kind off cute she was really doing her best for Kenny. It also frightened Matt, that his little girl was having her first crush on a boy.

They went to Molly's and congratulated Herrmann. His kids were already so big as Kenny was the youngest and he was already twelve. The eldest, Lee Henry, was twenty-three already and had his arm around his fiancée and Matt remembered the time he had been running through the firehouse as a kid because Herrmann's mom would come to pick him up later. It made him feel old. Very old. He knew he was getting old, being almost forty years old but he didn't feel so old before he had been standing here with Herrmann's old kids.

They got a drink and talked to various people.

A little later, while Glenn was dancing with Otis and Aiden was goofing around with Kelly, Lauren sat by a table and stared in her glass, sad.

''What's wrong princess?'' Matt asked as he sat down next to her and she shrugged.

''Kenny is playing with his cousin and brothers...he didn't even see me when I waved at him.

''Sweetie, Kenny is two years older than you...maybe he feels a little too old to play with you.'' Matt said and the girl shrugged.

''Maybe.''

''Enjoy the party.'' He said, trying to distract her attention from Kenny and she pulled him to the dance floor, dancing while she held her dad's hands.

''Can I dance with this princess now?'' Kelly said as he bow before Lauren and laughing Lauren took his hands and turned in circles around him and Matt laughed as Gabby suddenly stood besides him.

''What is up with Lauren?''

''Kenny pays more attention to his own brothers and cousin which called for her inner diva.'' Matt chuckled and Gabby did so as well.

''It's cute...but she is too young for real love.'' Gabby said as she laid her arms around his neck and they started to dance around. He kissed her slowly.

''It's cute...but I am worried about my little girl getting hurt. She is mature for her age but this is not love...it's a crush. Crushes hurt.''

Gabby nodded.

''I will talk with her about it soon.'' He said and she nodded. Matt was usually better talking about emotions about the kids than she was while she was better at solving problems.

Later that evening they got ready to go and walked to the Herrmann's with the kids.

''Can I kiss Kenny like you kissed mommy?'' She asked they were leaving and little but mad Matt looked at her. ''No, you can't!'' He hissed and Lauren looked upset. They said goodbye to the Herrmann's and Lauren started to cry in the car back because Matt had lashed at her. She was afraid he was ad at her and ran to her room again, crying and Matt followed her, and sat down beside her again.

''Sorry I was so mad at you.'' Matt said and Lauren shrugged.

''I am too young to love a boy yet, right?''

''You kind of are, sweetie.'' Matt said and she nodded.

''Does that mean I will marry Kenny later? When I am older?''

Matt started to laugh. ''Maybe, I don't know sweetie.'' He smiled and she nodded.

''Was mommy your first crush?''

''No, I met mommy when I was older.''

''Did you have other girlfriends?''

''Yeah...only a few people marry their first crush...usually you stop liking your crush after a while. You might stop liking Kenny after a while too and marry somebody else later. But you are still too young to love.'' Matt said with a comforting smile. ''And you yes, you are a big girl...but you are not old enough to love boys yet.''

''But mommy is also three years younger than you.''

Matt sighed, knew that in her childish way of thinking it was logical, because Gabby was also younger than him.

''But we are grown-ups.'' Matt explained then. ''You are my little girl and as long as you are my little princess, you are not old enough to date boys yet.'' He said with a funny face and she started to laugh.

''Why did you stop loving your previous girlfriends?'' She asked then and Matt shrugged.

''Well, when you get older, you change. You will change a lot too and then sometimes you stop loving somebody. Just like you will probably stop liking Kenny one day, because he is not funny anymore or doesn't like the same thing, but you will meet somebody who is funny and likes the same things and when you truly love somebody, you will know it by the feeling.''

''Like you and mommy?''

''Yes, like me and mommy.''

She nodded and started to laugh mischievous then. ''Did you kiss any other girls before mommy?''

''That is none of your business.'' Matt laughed back and she started to laugh again.

''But how did you meet mommy?'' She asked.

''You are not curious at all.'' Matt sighed sarcastically and Lauren started to laugh again.

''We met in the firehouse. I worked there for a few years already and then your mommy also came to work there...that was seventeen years ago.'' Matt counted as he was thirty-nine for another 3 months.

''And you got in a relationship then?'' She asked and Matt wasn't sure what he should answer.

''It's late Lauren...I am sure we can talk about this another time.'' He said as he did not want to tell her about his only other girlfriend, Hallie. She had been his first crush when he was fifteen - and as a was late bloomer she had been his first crush. He had been way to busy with his home situation to even think about girls. But then Hallie Thomas had been in his math class. He asked her out for prom and every sence they had been together except for a few breakups...untill that one night they would never be together again. But he didn't want to tell Lauren about Hallie, he didn't want to recall those memories of the night she died and the last thing he wanted to explain to lauren was that Lauren he would never have been together with mommy if Hallie had been alive. Gabby was not a second choice, not all. But he couldn't find a way to explain that to the girl.

The girl nodded and Matt said goodnight as he also went to bed and Gabby had already laid Aiden and Glenn in bed.

''What did you tell her?'' Gabby asked as he laid down next to her.

''That she is my little girl...and daddy is not ready for his little girl already liking boys. She is my little girl...she will always be my little girl.'' Matt said as he looked at Gabby.

''I am not your girl?'' She asked with a teasing smile and he kissed her.

''You are my girl...she is my little girl.''

''Glad there is a difference.'' Gabby said as she kissed him.

''You are both my girls.'' Matt said. ''She asked me about my previous girlfriends.''

''Did you tell her anything?''

''No. She is too young for boys but she is also to young to hear about Hallie. Besides...I am not even sure if I want to recall it myself.''

One tear streamed down his face as he thought about it again. Sometimes, he still missed even though he had learned to love again and he would never want to change. He knew he couldn't and he loved Gabby and the kids now. Gabby wiped the tear away.

''It's okay.'' He said then as he kissed her on her nose and his hands caressed her back.

Gabby kissed him again as they turned around, caressing each other. There was also a difference between love and puppy love.

* * *

NOTE: Aww Lauren having her first crush on Herrmann's son. Matt trying to explain she is still too young for love...but is this the end of Lauren and Kenny? What do you think about Lauren's feelings?

I was wondering, I love writing this story but how much longer would you, as a reader, like me to continue? I can thank of many, many more chapters and there are a lot more I would love to write and throw online, but how much longer would you like to keep following the Casey family? Please tell me!

I hope you liked this chapter and it was realistic how Matt would talk to Lauren. Thank you so much for reading, idea's are always welcome and please leave a review before you leave!


	37. Uncle Kelly

''It's too hot to go to school!'' Glenn complained as they just had started school again and it was incredibly hot in Chicago. ''I wanna wear shorts!'' He yelled and Kelly shrugged.

''Then you wear shorts.''

The boy changed again and Aiden looked Kelly. ''He never dares to wear shorts because he is afraid kids would bully him because of his leg brace but it was so hot even Glenn didn't seem to mind anymore.

''Come on guys.'' Kelly said as he hurried through the kitchen to get the Casey's ready in time for school. He loved it when the kids stayed over with him when Matt and Gabby were out of town but it was always chaotic.

''I don't want ham! I want cheese!'' Aiden said in disgust as he looked at Kelly making his sandwich.

''Errr...Who of you two likes ham?'' Kelly asked as he looked at Glenn and Lauren and Lauren took it from him, put it in her lunchbox.

''What do you want on your sandwich, Glenn?'' He asked then and Glenn looked at the the stuff on the counter that was available for on the his sandwich.

''Cookies.'' He decided then with a cheeky smile but Kelly looked at him and he shrugged. ''Marmelade is okay too.''

About fifteen minutes later Kelly sighed relieved as he got all the kids in the car in time, dressed and with their bags packed for school. He dropped them off and they walked onto the playground and Lauren ran to her own friends while Glenn suddenly took Aiden's hand.

''Don't you think uncle Kelly is lonely...he doesn't have a girlfriend.'' Glenn said then as he thought how happy mommy and daddy were together and Kelly hadn't had a girlfriend since two year ago.

''What are you thinking about Glenn?'' Aiden asked as his little brother had the look on his face that he was thinking...and usually his little brother came with the brightest ideas.

''My teacher told she is looking for a guy.'' He suddenly said and they looked over the playground, at the brunette talking with some kids by the swings.

''How old is your teacher?'' Aiden asked.

''I dunno...old!'' Glenn said then with the logic as a kid and Aiden smirked.

''Kelly is old too?''

Glenn looked up and shrugged. ''He is grayer than daddy! But he is not old.''

Aiden just laughed it off. Looking at the woman he guessed she was Kelly's age. Maybe Glenn was right...maybe they could try.

''In the break...we will figure something out!'' Aiden said as the bell rang they both went to their own classroom.

''Miss...do you have a boyfriend yet?'' Glenn asked as the break started two hours later and she looked at him.

''No...why?'' She asked with a friendly smile.

''Nothing.'' He said with a mysterious smile and he walked outside, sitting down next to his brother on the bench as they shared a pack of cookies.

''We have to get Kelly to meet her.'' Glenn decided and Aiden nodded.

''Maybe...maybe...maybe...'' Glenn was thinking as he was eating the cookies.

''Maybe I can act like I am sick so will Maya will be there when he picks me up!'' Glen said then, eating the last cookie. Sometimes Aiden had the feeling his brother was converting cookies into ideas and Glenn stood up.

''I will act like I fall and act like I am really hurt so Kelly will pick me up.''

In the spur of the moment Aiden thought it was a good idea.

Then he wanted to stop his brother, afraid he would hurt himself but Glenn had already started running.

Suddenly, while running to the teacher Glenn fell forward, his knee scraping the stones of the playground as well as his hand and he started to cry. Aiden bit his lip as it was not his intention he would really get hurt and the teacher ran towards Glenn, shocked.

Glenn was sobbing and Aiden ran towards him as well.

''Awwe...that looks nasty.'' His teacher, miss Maya said as he looked at the bleeding knee and hand and she took him inside.

''I...want...Kelly!'' Glenn sobbed as he teacher carried him inside and he looked Aiden over Maya's shoulder for a second. Aiden felt bad his brother was really hurt but their plan was working, the teacher seemed to feel so sorry for Glenn. She put him on a chair in their class room and Aiden went to take a wet paper towel to lay against his knee and clean the dirt away while Maya walked away to call Kelly.

''It worked.'' He whispered at Glenn but Glenn looked back at him with a pout.

''I really want Kelly now.'' He sobbed then and he looked at the blood in his hand that was flowing from the cuts and scrapes.

Maya returned with cleansing fluid and bandage and Glenn started to cry even harder now and Aiden was not sure if he was crying so hard because he was trying to overdramatize things or because he was really afraid for Maya disinfecting his knee.

''It's okay Glenn...It's just going to sting a little but I need to clean it.'' She said and Glenn nodded but started to cry again when the cloth with disinfection touched his knee.

''I want Kelly.'' He sobbed again and Maya looked up at him.

''Glenn, you are a big boy...I am sure you can stay at school till the end of the day, right?'' She said with a friend smile.

''I want Kelly!'' He cried now from the top of his lungs and Aiden looked at Glenn's teacher. ''Maybe it's better to call Kelly. His left hand could be injured.'' Aiden said, something he was really worried about as Glenn didn't have much feeling in that hand.

''Do you know your uncle's phone number?'' Maya asked as she gave her phone to Aiden and he nodded. Quick he called Kelly.

''Glenn fell really hard at school...he might have injured his left hand.''

A minute later he handed the phone back to Glenn's teacher and Maya took it from him and after bandaging his knee she looked at his hand. There was a deep cut in the skin just above the brace and maybe Aiden was right and they should have it get looked at.

The door to the classroom opened and Kelly walked inside. He lifted Glen up, whom was still crying and the boy hugged Kelly, glad he was finally here.

''I will take him to a doctor.'' Kelly said and Maya nodded.

''Hope it's nothing...hope you feel better, Glenn.'' She said as she rubbed through his hair as he was crying with his face in Kelly's neck.

''Come...let's get that cut looked at.'' Kelly said as he comforted the boy as they walked to the car and Glenn was still crying.

''Is your hand hurting?'' He asked worried as he drove to the hospital but Glenn shook his head.

''A little bit..just the cut.''

Kelly wanted to sure and drove him to the ER where they waited untill they got helped.

''Aye...that's gonna need some stitches.'' The doctor sighed as she looked at the cut and Glenn looked at Kelly, terrified.

''Hey..it's gonna be okay.'' Kelly comforted him but then he looked at the doctor. ''His left hand is almost completely paralyzed and his feeling is distorted...maybe he should get some X-rays.''

The doctor nodded and took Glenn with her for some x-rays and Severide sighed. He called Shay if she could pick up the twins at school as he didn't know how long things would take here.

The doctor and Glenn returned a little later and Kelly held his hand as he was getting stitches, as nothing in his hand was broken luckily.

''Let's get knee pretty patch, don't you think?'' The doctor said friendly as Glenn was wiping his tears away and he slowly nodded. She got a large patch from the cabinets.

''Do you like Cars or soccer?'' She asked and Glenn dried his tears away.

''Soccer.'' He said then and carefully she removed the bandage and put the plaster over the wound on his knee.

Kelly and he walked out of the ER a few minutes later and they went home after picking the twins up at the firehouse and while the twins played outside, Glenn was still shaken from the hospital visit and he was on the couch. Aiden joined him them.

''Sorry you hurt yourself.'' He said sad but Glenn shrugged, a little sad though.

''I got cookies.'' He sighed then, pointing at the bowl on the table Kelly had given him as comfort food and he handed one to Aiden.

''It didn't work.'' Aiden said sat as he looked at his brother's bandaged hand and wounded knee. It had been a bad plan to begin with and he felt guilty Glenn was hurt now.

''Good thing it's my left hand.'' Glenn said then, dryly and Aiden looked as Kelly was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

''Should we propose he calls miss Maya?''

''No.'' Glenn sighed then as he took another cookie when Kelly's phone rang and he took it.

''Yeah...he got stitches but he is alright...yes, he will be at school tomorrow.''

Hopeful Aiden and Glenn looked at Kelly calling in the kitchen.

''...yes, he was probably upset because the fall shocked him...yes...no problem...thank you for calling me...I'd like that a lot...do you know Molly's? Next Saturday? Great!''

Kelly hung up the phone and looked at the boys staring at him from the couch.

''That was your teacher, asking how you are, Glenn. I wonder how she got my number.''

''We called you with her phone so your number was in there.''

Kelly nodded and walked back to the kitchen and Aiden looked at Glenn, open mouthed.

''I think he is taking her to Molly's!''

''Kelly are you taking my teacher to Molly's!'' Glenn asked as he walked to Kelly in the kitchen and Kelly laughed.

''Don't tell anybody at your school, buddy.''

Glenn laughed and held the basket out he had had the cookies in, which were finished now.

''Can I more cookies? I hooked you and Maya up.''

''You fell so I would meet Maya?!'' Kelly said, surprised and almost angry.

''No...yes...but she is pretty isn't she!?''

Kelly laughed and didn't know if he should get mad at the boy or hug him.

''Yeah...you love doctor.'' Kelly laughed as he handed Glenn one more cookie and Glenn walked back and sat down next to Aiden.

''He had got a date with Maya...the love doctor did his work.''

''You are the love doctor now?'' Aiden laughed.

''Yes...and you are my amateur assistant.'' Glenn smiled proud as he ate his cookie.

* * *

NOTE: Oh, the love doctor and the love amateur did their work really well! Do you think they really did their best getting their uncle a date? Hopefully Glenn's injury was not for nothing and they actually got their uncle a girlfriend! Don't you also think Glenn is slightly eccentric in a good way?

I know Kelly is not technically their uncle but I bet Matt and Gabby would tell the kids to call Kelly their uncle ;)

If I gave you the impression this story is going to end soon...it won't. There are many more ideas I have and as long as you like to keep reading, Ill keep writing them!

I hope you liked this chapter, please thank Yellowsunshinegirl for all the awesome ideas for chapters! Thank you for reading to and please leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and wishes for the future chapters!


	38. Firefighter

Aiden sat shaking in front of the tv, looking as the news reported about the fire downtown. He looked as the news filmed the firemen running into the building when he heard a loud yawn from the kitchen and Matt came walking into the room, with a bowl of cereal and handed it to Aiden as his attention was suddenly drawn to the TV. He sat down next to Aiden and put the sound a little louder.

''Three firefighters have gone missing in the collapsed building.''

Aiden looked up at Matt, tears in his eyes and Matt laid his arm around Aiden. ''They are going to be found, I am sure.'' He said to Aiden as he looked back at the TV. Everytime one of his fellow firefighters got hurt or was in danger, it hurt him.

''Did you ever get hurt on the job?'' Aiden asked fearful and Matt nodded.

''Twice...one time when you and Lauren were really young and once before you were born.''

Aiden almost started to cry and Matt hugged him. ''But I am still here and i promise I will never let something happen to me. It's a dangerous job, but I always make sure that I got home and we all try our best to get home every shift.''

Aiden nodded, slowly. He did not seem really convinced but his dad hugged him again and he wanted to believe his dad would be fine every time he went to the dangerous job. He had always known his dad's job was dangerous but he had never though about it like this. He knew his dad could het hurt but somehow he had always banned those thoughts from his mind.

"what happened? " he asked then as he looked at his father and Matt looked back at the TV as he thought of a way to describe both of his accidents on the job.

"Both times, the building collapsed while we were still getting the people out. The first time a beam fell and it hit me. " Matt bow his head and moved his hair aside a little bit and showed Aiden the thin red scar.

"the other time I broke my femur. My upper leg. Can you remember when I Walked on crutches? " matt asked, being open to his son as he knew Aiden had to know the dangers of the job but at the same time he was also scared to scare the boy even more.

"did you ever lose somebody in a fire? " Aiden asked and Matt looked to floor.

"we lost a lot of good men in the job." matt said, gloomy and Aiden was scared he hurt his dad by asking. Maybe he was pulling open a lot of nasty memories his dad had wanted to forgot about.

"I lost my best friend Andy on the job. He was the father of ben and griffin in florida. He died in a fire. " matt said and Aiden nodded, sad his father had lost his best friend in the job and when they had visited them in florida Aiden had found out their father was not there but he never had guessed their father had been a firefighter. It only made him more scared but he also felt even more respect for the danger his father was facing every shift and it frightened him.

"I also lost Hallie in a fire. " matt mumbled then and Aiden looked at him again but his dad seemed thinking about something far away in his mind.

"who was Hallie?" Lauren suddenly asked as she entered the room as she had heard her dad say a female name.

"I... Another time. " matt said as he stood up and left the living room. Not wanting to recall the night she had passed. The night she was killed.

That night, after the awful news the firefighters hadn't survived the collapse aiden could not fall asleep as he was crying and thought about their families as well as his own dad.

Once it could be his family losing their father.

When he fell asleep it meant nothing good.

Aiden turned around in bed. Sweating, trembling.

_His dad was running from the flames and Aiden saw him getting closer but when Matt was almost there the flames suddenly intensified and swallowed Matt up. Suddenly his dad was gone in the flames. Aiden cried, yelled. Wanted his dad to answer but his dad was gone. Gone in the flames._

Aiden woke up, his heart beating hard in his chest as he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, trying to catch up with his dad before he could go to shift.

"I t want you to go. " he cried then and Matt turned around, surprised.

"What is wrong?" matt asked worried and Aiden started to sob.

"I am afraid something will happen to you at work. I don't want you to go. " he sobbed then and Matt hugged him, feeling bad the boy was so worried after yesterday.

"I promise... " matt sighed then as he realised Aiden would be hurt if he got hurt and he broke his promise.

"I promise you that I will try my best to get home every shift safely. That's all I can promise you. "he said as he looked Aiden in the eyes and the boy started to nod and hugged his dad.

"good luck on saving people. You are my hero. Not like batman, but my real hero. " the boy whispered as he held his dad tightly, hoping that one day he could step in his dad's footsteps. He wanted to be a hero too.

* * *

NOTE: short kinda sad chapter. Matt will tell the twins more about Hallie later. But will Aiden really become a firefighter?

I am so so so sorry the capitals are messed up in this chapter. Today I spend the whole day away from home to get the key to my new apartment. That's also why the chapter is so short because I had to write it all in my phone. I really hope you don't mind. My phone has it's own ways with capitals: not doing them when it should.

Thank you so much and please leave a review with what you though of this chapter and what you wanna see next :)


	39. Past & Future

**1 day later.**

* * *

''Haha this picture is so cute.'' Lauren laughed as she looked at the picture of a really young Antonio, about age three, running around on the Dominican beach in an diaper with her grandma in the background. Gabby laughed as she looked at the picture.

''Is that grandpa?'' Lauren asked as she pointed at the boy.

''No, it's Antonio.'' She laughed and Lauren started to laugh as well now. She could not imagine his uncle had ever been such a small, cute kid. Aiden joined them as well as they looked through her childhood pictures.

''When are we going to the Dominican republic?'' Aiden asked as he also looked at the pictures and Gabby sighed. They had promised they would go when Drew had turned two. But now the boy just had his 3rd birthday and the twins were almost 11. They just didn't have the money for six plane tickets right now. Or rather, they didn't dare spending it right now because Glenn had a lot of trouble with walking again and they were afraid that he had to have a new brace soon or worse: surgery. Of course Glenn's health had priority over an holiday. But they did feel guilty for the rest of the kids.

''Hehe is that you?'' Lauren laughed as she look at the cute little girl sitting on Antonio's lap and she nodded.

The front door opened and Matt dropped his back in the corner with a deep sigh.

''Daddy!'' Aiden said excited and he jumped in his dads arms, glad his dad was home safely and Matt walked to the table with him. Gabby stood up.

''I have to go now to the hospital with Glenn now. I will take Drew with me and drop him off at grandma's because he wanted to go there.''

''Can we see your pictures now?'' Lauren asked as she pointed at the picture book laying on the other side of the table but he grabbed it.

''Why did you get it?'' He asked at Gabby, mad as it had been in his personal stuff. He didn't want to explain the kids why they didn't have a grandpa at his side, and if they saw him on pictures they would ask...and there was Hallie. He didn't want to show them all his painful memories and he walked upstairs with the book, throwing it back on the highest shelf in the closet, where it belonged. Damn, why hadn't he thrown it out a long time ago?

''Babe...I am sorry. I just thought the kids would like to see your pictures too.''

''Sorry I got so mad.'' He said then as he looked at her hurt expression. ''It's just...my dad...Andy...Hallie.''

Gabby nodded understanding and also knew she should have thought about that before promising them that they could see their dads photo album. In her album, it was all happy family time, but unfortunately, although the pictures were happy, there was not much happiness in his album.

''Dad! We want to see your pictures!'' Lauren yelled and finally Matt walked downstairs with the book. Maybe Gabby was right and he should show them the pictures.

He opened the album and both of the twins started to laugh. There was a picture of their daddy walking around in a diaper and somehow they found it hilarious. Slowly they looked at the pictures and smirked every now and then. About the horrible clothes they wore back then and how their grandma looked.

''Is that your daddy?'' Lauren asked then as she looked at the man on the family picture and he nodded.

''Yes.''

''Where is grandpa now?'' Aiden frowned as he had never heard something about his grandpa. He always assumed he never had one and never thought about where the man could be.

''He passed away when I was 18.'' Matt just said and they seemed to take that for answer and didn't keep asking. They laughed about the pictures where he was their age and had an awful hairstyle as his mom didn't really watch the trends.

''It looks like somebody put flower pot on your head and started cutting the hair away.'' Lauren laughed and they all laughed.

''Ow, my tummy hurts!'' Aiden said as he was done laughing and Matt was still laughing as she was right.

They laughed even more in his pictures from middle school. Even more when they saw his awkward teen years and Lauren was crying from laughing as he kept having the same hairstyle. Finally when he went to high school it get a little longer and he looked a lot better. Then came the prom pictures. Matt didn't want to see them but he knew he had to. His and Hallie's first date.

''Who is that?'' Lauren asked as she looked at his prom picture. Matt tried to keep his eyes from tearing up as he saw Hallie again in her beautiful dress. He could still recall it like they had gone to prom together yesterday.

''That...is Hallie.''

''Daddy had an ex girlfriend!'' Lauren yelled as she looked at the girl. ''Why did you break up?'' She asked then with a laugh as she thought it was hilarious her dad hadn't want to tell her before but now she knew.

''We didn't...she died.'' Matt said then as he flipped the page and saw the pictures of the road trip he had made for her. Lauren and Aiden looked both really sorry and Lauren looked at him.

''I am sorry.''

''It's okay.''

''How long have you been with her?'' She asked as she looked at the girl on the pictures. She was really pretty with her brown curls and bright blue eyes. She seemed really nice too.

''Almost ten years.''

''That's almost as long as with mom.'' Aiden said and he looked at the pictures.

''How did she die?'' He asked then, sad and Matt looked away from a second, swallowed and dried his tears really quickly.

''She..uh...died in a fire.'' He said then as the tried not to think back about that night but the memories started to haunt him in his head.

''Were you there as a firefighter?''

Matt closed his eyes, thought about the ambulance drive to the hospital. He and Gabby had tried to revive her.

_Breathe, baby...breathe!_

It was so weird to think about it right now.

''Yes, but I couldn't safe her. She breathed too much smoke and your mom was still and EMT. We tried to revive her. She died in the hospital. We got to her too late.'' He said sad.

''Did you hold her when she died?'' Lauren asked sad.

He shook his head when he thought back about her burnt body. He had never seem her again after the ambulance drive because she had been too burned. Her parents had made that call, they had made the call that the coffin should be closed immediately. It had hurt him even more.

Then Gabby had been there, there to meant him together when he was broken after her death. He thought he never could be ment together again, but she had done it and he loved her with all his heart.

The twins saw their dad was having a hard time with the pictures and quick they flipped a few pages.

''Is that...Andy?'' Aiden asked then, scared to make his dad sad but Matt nodded. He had told Aiden about Andy so he knew the boy would ask.

''Griffin looks like him.'' Aiden said very calm but sad as he knew he was a fallen firefighter and they flicked through the last pages slowly.

''That's us!'' Lauren said then as they were at the last picture and they saw Matt holding two babies at the same time.

''Yes that was you when you were still cute.'' He smirked, teasing them and they laughed as he closed the back, glad to leave all the memories behind.

They had lunch together and they laughed about the baby photos they had seen and Matt looked up as the door opened again and Gabby and Glenn entered. Glenn seemed really upset and didn't even great his father before walking on his room and the twins left the table, thinking that their parents needed to talk and Gabby looked at Matt with tears in her eyes.

''Glenn is going to need surgery...within a few years. They can't help him now because he is still growing and growing makes his leg worse...his walking will only get worse until the surgery.'' She laid her head against his shoulder as she started to cry. She felt so horrible her little kid had to go through this and Matt just stared in front of him, defeated. He laid his arm around Gabby, feeling just as horrible as her.

They had hoped that because he had been walking so well, it would continue to go so well, but now he was growing there was not much they could do.

''It's unfair.'' Gabby sniffed and Matt nodded. ''It is.'' He said sad.

Upstairs Glenn was crying. He laid down on his bed and curled up, sobbing. He didn't want to have to wait for the surgery, he wanted to able to play and run and play, soccer, just like his little brother. It was not fair!

* * *

NOTE: Poor Glenn...will this change the funny guy he is? Can the whole family overcome this bad news and will it all get better for him after surgery? What will happen before the surgery?

I hope you liked this chapter although it was a little bit of a sad one just like the last one. The next one will be more positivity, I promise!

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you thought and what you wish to see!

Ps: Please check out the new chapter of Remember me (Chicago PD) if you haven't yet and please leave a review. A lot of time went into that one and I hope you like it!


	40. Plans

**3 months later** (The twins are 11, Glenn is 6, Drew is 3)

* * *

Lauren walked to the playground with Drew and Glenn. She had promised to take them there as the weather was finally getting nicer.

''Cheer up, we are going to the playground.'' She said as Glenn stared to the ground, sad and she felt bad. Ever since his walking declined and he was awaiting surgery, he had become quiet, introverted and not even her parents knew what to do about. They tried to do a lot of fun things together, hoping it would make him feel better, but till now nothing really happened. They knew it would be at least another year before he could have the surgery, which made Glenn terrified there would be a time he wouldn't be able to walk anymore with just his brace and to be honest, it scared her as well. She didn't want her brother to feel bad or be in pain.

When they entered the playground Glenn looked at the boys of the neighborhood playing soccer ont he field. He had quit the time, although their dad was still training them on regular basis. It just didn't work for him anymore and made him sad, because soccer was something that made him feel good. But it couldn't be helped.

Lauren felt kind of guilty because she would actually meet Kenny here so she was not just taking her brother, but she also was there to see him. They had been talking again in school and she still really liked him, he was a really funny guy.

''Come, Glenn! We should go to the slide!''

Meanwhile, Matt and Gabby sat at the kitchen table. They looked at the ticket prices on the laptop and sighed.

''We can afford it.'' Matt said as he clicked on one of the cheaper airlines.

''Yeah, we can still afford the surgery too...but...''

''But what? We promised the kids we would go there two years ago and we didn't. I don't want to disappoint them again. They need it.''

Gabby nodded as she knew what she meant. All the siblings where worried about Glenn and it was really affecting everybody. They knew the surgery and recovery weren't going to be easy but even worse was the wait. The doctors wanted to wait until he was 7 or almost 8 as it was more succesful that way but now it was affecting them, the wait and the declining of Glenn's leg.

Matt pulled her in his arms as he kissed her on her forehead.

''We are going to see your grandma again and she can finally see the kids!''

Gabby smiled as she loved that idea and she sat down on his lap.

''We are not going to arrive with me pregnant, I think she almost will be disappointed.'' She smirked. Matt looked at her with large, scared eyes and she laughed.

''I just meant...she had ten kids.''

Mat smirked and kissed Gabby in her neck, his hands tracing her sides and he loved the idea of going to the beautiful island again. Spending a night together on the beach again...

''Grandma can even babysit the kids for one night.'' She said with a playful smile as she kissed him, as if she could read his mind.

''Absolutely.'' He laughed, kissing her again.

On the playground, Glenn walked to the soccer players.

''Want to join us?'' Justin asked as he saw Glenn approaching and he was still wondering why he had left the time. They had been scared that it was because they had been mean to him in the beginning but as he approached them now that didn't seem the case.

''I can't.'' Glenn said as he joined the boys and sat down in the grass.

''Why did you leave us suddenly?'' Evan asked as he and Justin sat down with Glenn while the other boys kept playing.

''I can't play anymore.'' Glenn said as he stood up again and he walked away. He wanted to talk to them, he did but he just wanted to talk about soccer, about fun things and not about his leg. It was all people seemed to want to talk about and he didn't.

Lauren and Kenny were sitting at the swings.

''Did you play the new Pokémon game already?'' Kenny asked and Lauren nodded...well she hadn't played it but she had seen Aiden and Glenn play it.

''It is really awesome.'' He grabbed a Nintendo from his pocket and showed it at Lauren.

''It looks amazing!'' She said excited as he showed her some of the things on the game and she smiled. He was so nice.

''Do you want to catch a Pokémon?'' He asked as he handed her his Nintendo and she nodded, playing the game with the tongue.

''Nice one, Casey!'' He yelled as they high fived and she laughed.

''Wait...I have to buy the boys some ice cream.'' She said as she looked around to spot her brothers and Kenny laughed.

''It's march.''

''My brothers don't care.'' She smiled shy and he laughed. ''Mine don't either.''

They walked around looking for her brothers and after she found Glenn standing by the monkey bars she looked at him.

''Where is Drew?''

''Up here.'' Glenn said as he pointed up and they sat Drew sitting on top of the large monkey bars.

''Monkey, do you care to come down for some ice cream?''

Drew climbed down and Lauren looked at Glenn. ''You should be more carefull when he climbs up.''

''I can't climb up with him can I?!'' Glenn yelled mad and upset and Kenny walked after him as he walked away.

''Glenn, calm down. Your sister didn't mean it like that. Let's just have some ice cream together...shall we?'' Kenny said friendly as he had gotten to know her siblings really well since he got friends with Lauren and Glenn finally nodded, walked with him after Lauren and Drew.

''What is wrong? Like really wrong?'' Kenny asked worried as Glenn seemed so absent, angry and sad.

''I wish I could have the surgery now instead of waiting so I could play soccer and just run and play.'' Glenn sighed and Kenny nodded.

''I understand...is there no way a doctor could help you now?'' Kenny asked as he really cared about the younger boy and Glenn shrugged.

''I am not old enough yet. If they do it now...it can still grow wrong.'' Glenn said sad as that was what the doctor had explained to him.

''I am sure it will be okay.'' Kenny told him as he gave Glenn a pat on the shoulder and the boy looked at him. ''But I feel sad now because I can't do the things Drew and the other boys can.''

''I know, but enjoy the things you can do.'' Kenny advised him and Glenn nodded as they joined Lauren and Drew again, ordering and ice cream.

The rest of the afternoon Kenny and Glenn played on Kenny's Nintendo and Lauren and Drew played by the swings. As it started to rain the Casey's walked home.

''Kenny is a really nice guy!'' Glenn said as they walked back and Lauren was glad her little brother had finally cheered up a little bit.

''Oh what are we eating, it smells good here!'' Lauren said as they entered and she hung the boys coats as well. They sat down at the table as it was time for dinner.

''We are eating Dominican chicken...because we are going to the Dominican republic in three months!'' Gabby announced them and the twins started cheering while Drew started to run circles around the table, cheering.

But Glenn looked at his parents and started crying then.

''What is wrong?'' Matt asked worried but then Glenn looked up with a smile.

''I am so happy.'' He sobbed then and Gabby hugged him as he was crying out of happiness and she looked Matt. He finally seemed to cheer up a little bit from his gloomy mood.

''We are happy you like the go, all of you.'' She said then happily.

''Let's enjoy the food now, before it gets cold.'' Matt proposed before it could get cold and they sat down again at the table and started eating the delicious food and dreaming about their holiday.

* * *

NOTE: They are going on a holiday! Hopefully it will make Glenn feel better...but before they go on holiday...will we find out how Severide's date with Glenn's teacher Maya went? I promise you...that is going to be one...err...special chapter ;)

I hope you liked this kind of gloomy chapter - I promised something positive, it didn't fit what I had in mind for the story at this time. Sorry. I am awful, I know. But Kenny was kinda cute too...wasn't he?

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review before you leave!


	41. Awkward

Matt sighed as he walked up the stairs to Kelly's apartment. He cared about Kelly and Kelly was his best buddy, but sometime it was a kind of annoying Kelly never brought the tools back he borrowed, especially when Matt needed them himself. Three month's ago he had borrowed Matt's electric drill and now Matt had to get it back as he needed to make some adjustments in their house. It annoyed him as Kelly had promised to bring it back in time but now he had to get it himself.

Knocking on the door he was surprised when it opened. The door hadn't been closed completely.

''Kelly?''

Well, Kelly was his best friend. Hopefully he wouldn't mind Matt walking in to pick up his own drill. He needed at he needed to make some adjustments for Glenn now the doctors had decided it was better if he would use a wheelchair until the surgery because he was walking on his toe and it was damaging his hip.

''Kelly!?'' Matt yelled again when he suddenly saw the woman stretching out over the couch, moving up and down, suddenly looking at him and with a small yell she jumped off Kelly, walking away with the blanket of the couch wrapped around her and Kelly slipped in his pants, laying beside the couch.

''Sorry!'' Matt said as he was still looking away and felt his face was getting red.

''I...uhm...should have closed the door.''

''Yes, you should have.'' Matt said as he peeked through his fingers and was glad his friend was dressed again.

''So, what are you doing here?'' Kelly asked and Matt shrugged.

''I need my drill.''

''Oh, just a sec.'' Kelly said as he walked away and Matt leaned against the wall as he waited.

''You know you should have knocked on the door.'' Kelly said and Matt shrugged.

''I did, but you were too busy knocking her up.'' He smirked.

''Why do you need the drill back?'' Kelly asked as he handed it back. Matt had told him he wouldn't need it soon again so if confused Kelly he needed it back now.

''I need to make some adjustments to the house. The doctor told Glenn he shouldn't be walking until the surgery because he is damaging his hip. It sucks, luckily it is only for six months.'' Matt said. It made him sad everything only got worse for Glenn.

''I am sorry to hear that. Right before your holiday.''

''Well, I am sure we will manage.'' Matt said as he wanted to walk out when the woman Severide had been 'playing' with on the couch walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

''Maya, this is Matt Casey.'' Severide introduced his best friend to his girlfriend when he suddenly realized Maya was Glenn's teacher and Maya's and Matt's face both turned red as they looked at each other.

''I...should go.'' Matt said as he walked out and walked to his car. That was awkward, really awkward. He was glad Severide had a girlfriend but it was so awkward it was Glenn's teacher.

At home he started to make the ramp to the backyard he had promised Glenn. The months before the surgery were going to be hard, but luckily they also had a holiday coming up to get used to the new situation and have some fun together. Hopefully it would make Glenn feel better. At least his siblings were looking after him really well. He loved how good the kids were to each other. Especially at school they looked after Glenn ever since the last doctors visit and they made sure nobody dared to bully their brother even more.

When he was done they had dinner and Gabby looked at him.

''Remember the parent - teachers convos tomorrow? You have to go Glenn's teacher, remember?''

Glenn looked at Matt.

''She is really nice and pretty and I wish she could be my teacher next year so I don't have to repeat the year!''

Matt almost choked on his food...well this was awkward.

* * *

''Mr. Casey.'' Maya greeted him and he pretended like nothing was going on and he didn't dare to look her in the eyes, afraid they would both recall the events of yesterday.

''Glenn is doing really great in class on his notes. He had the highest notes on almost every test but unfortunately he doesn't have a lot of friends in his class.'' Maya said as she showed the notes and Matt nodded. It was not new to him that Glenn had high notes but not a lot of friends. There he was the complete opposite of Aiden, whom had lower grades but a lot of friends.

''Well, he is going to the next grade next year, what else could we expect with such a high grades. He is a smart, sweet kid.'' Maya said as she still didn't dare to look at him and Matt just nodded.

''He is. But next year he has to spend a lot of time in the hospital and recovering, so we were wondering if it is possible if you could keep teaching him that time. Ofcourse, we will see-''

''I'd love to.'' Maya smiled as she had wanted to propose it. Not just because Glenn was one of those kids that stayed in your heart after teaching a year with his jokes and sweetness towards the other children, but also because she was in a relationship with Kelly and she knew how much he cared about Glenn too. If this was a way she could help him and the family and Kelly at the same time.

Matt nodded gratefully and she smiled back.

''I guess we will be seeing each other more often anyway.'' She smiled then friendly and finally the awkwardness in the room was gone and Matt smiled back. ''Yeah, I am glad you and Kelly found each other.'' He said then as he shook her hand and joined Gabby in the hallway again.

They drove home and he told her that Maya was willing to keep teaching Glenn in the hospital so the boy wouldn't get too much behind on his classmates and would end up in another class with younger kids.

At home they brought Glenn and Drew to bed and as Gabby brought Drew to bed Matt sat down at Glenn's bedside.

''You know...Miss. Maya will keep teaching you after you had the surgery, so you won't have to repeat your grade next year.'' Matt said as he knew Glenn had been very scared about it and Glenn nodded, gratefully.

''Sleep well now...we are flying to the Dominican Republic!'' Matt smiled happily then and Glenn started to laugh as he hugged his plushie monkey.

''I can't wait!''

''I know. Sleep well!'' He said as he kissed Glenn on his forehead and put the light out but left the door open as Glenn couldn't sleep otherwise.

He said goodnight to Drew.

''I can't sleep.'' The boy grinned.

''Why not?'' Matt asked in a teasing way and the boy shrugged.

''We are flying tomorrow!'' He said then and Matt nodded.

''Yes, we are. Sleep well though.'' He said as he kissed Drew goodnight as well and he joined the twins again, downstairs.

''Are you excited for tomorrow?''

''Yeah!''

''Let's go pack check your suitcases again!'' Gabby said as they walked upstairs and Matt also got his suitcase ready before falling in bed next to Gabby, yawning.

''Tomorrow is the day.''

''Flying with four kids.'' She sighed.

''Oh yes...but the holiday is going to be great, I am sure!'' He said as he kissed her.

* * *

NOTE: Well...that was somewhat awkward! At least the love doctor did his work very well as Kelly and Maya are together but are things finally looking up for him as well?

I hope you liked this chapter and tomorrow the chapter will be about the flight with 4 kids - if you ever flown before with a whole family you will know how much stress it will give! ;) Of course we will also see some of the holiday.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it. Pleas leave a review before you leave! Thank you!


	42. Plane

After a relatively stressless security check the Casey family boarded the plane. They had priority as Glenn was in a wheelchair and got transported by somebody of the airport. It was already light at night as they flew at eleven pm and they were all tired, ready to sleep in the plane.

''Aiden and Lauren, you sit there with mommy.''

''I don't want to sit with Aiden.'' Lauren complained and Matt looked at her.

''You sit there with mommy and Aiden.'' He just repeated and finally Lauren sat down, although not out of free will at all.

''We are not on your truck, you know.'' Aiden objected and Matt looked at him and the expression on Matt's face seemed to tell Aiden he should stop because his dad was getting really pissed off.

Drew sat down by the window and Matt helped Glenn sat down in the chair by the aisle, sitting down between the two of them and slowly the other people started to board the plane, as they had been first because of wheelchair transportation. Turning and trying to find a comfortable position Matt dozed off as Drew also fell asleep against him.

Suddenly he woke up because something hit him against the shoulder. Surprised he opened his eyes, rubbing over his shoulder as it hurt and Glenn pointed at the flight attendants giving the safety instructions.

''Daddy! It's important.'' He said and Matt nodded, sleepily and immediately after he fell asleep again and Glenn fell asleep as well now.

He made sure their belts were locked and he pulled the armrests up so the boys could fall asleep against him and he hoped they would sleep that way. They fall asleep short after the safety instruction.

He woke up again as Drew was poking in his side.

''I need to pee.'' The boy said and Matt looked up, seatbelt sign was still on.

''Drew...we can't yet. We are not airborne yet, just a few more minutes.'' Matt said worried as the boy looked in desperate need of a bathroom.

''I need to pee too.'' Glenn announced and Matt looked at the flight attendant. She looked away and when the soft pling sounded he looked up, relieved the seatbelt sign was gone and he unbuckled the boys. He helped Glenn stand up and supported the boy as they walked to the lavatory and held Drew's hand. Glenn held him tight as they were waiting as Drew went first and after a few minutes they returned to their place, Matt carrying Glenn as he complained his hip hurt and Matt was even more tired now. They sat down again and Matt tried to fall asleep but Lauren was kicking against his chair.

''Lauren, knock it off.'' He said and the kicking stopped.

He was dozing off when Glenn suddenly moved out of nowhere and hit him against his jaw.

''Ouch, what was that!?'' He said shocked as he rubbed over his cheek. Glenn looked sorry.

''Aiden kicked against my seat and I woke up...sorry daddy.''

Glenn looked back again.

''Stop kicking!'' He yelled mad at Aiden and Gabby looked at him.

''Don't yell, Glenn.'' She said and Glenn laid down against Matt again and looked up again and Matt heard Aiden kicking against the chair. He sat up a little bit and pointed at Aiden, looking mad and it seemed to be enough now.

Glenn fell asleep again and so did Matt untill he got awoken again by Drew after a few minutes.

''I need to pee.''

Four hours and eight lavatory visits later they got of the plane again first and skipped the long line at passport control as they were first and Matt sighed relieved. Finally he was letting go of some of the stress as they had all their luggage and they were waiting as Gabby took Glenn and Drew to the toilet before going to the car rental.

''Guys, you each take an extra trolley, mine or Glenn's.'' Matt announced as he got their passports back and wanted to get them back in the bag.

''No.'' Lauren and Aiden said at the same time.

''Guys just take the trolleys!'' Matt snapped as he got a little upset as the kids were not cooperating and they were all tired and grumpy from the flight.

''They are not ours!'' Aiden said as he crossed his arms, his own trolley falling over.

Matt closed his eyes and counted to ten, slowly in his head and then he looked at the twins.

''Your brother can't take his own suitcase and your brother also can't move his own wheelchair because he only has function in one arm so I have to push the wheelchair and since I have to do that with both hands I don't have one hand free to drag a not heavy easy pull able suitcase with me and since your other brother is only three years old he can't do it either and your mom has her hands full as well so take your responsibility here and take those suitcases!'' Matt said a little angry to the twins as they were starting to have their rebel puberty mood towards him and right now he could not deal with it.

Finally they each grabbed one of the wheeled suitcases and looked at him, mad.

''Thank you.'' Matt sighed and for a second he had to keep himself from sighing if it really was that hard for them to do but instead he tucked the passports in Gabby's bag so they could go to the car rental when she and Drew and Glenn returned and they did so after a few minutes and they got to the car rental. The twins still seemed mad. Drew walked proud with his small backpack and Glenn was asleep. They got the car and Matt got all the suitcases in.

It was almost half an hour later when they arrived at the building and Matt got all the suitcases in the elevator again and took Glenn with him after that. The twins tried to get in as well, almost bumping the stash of suitcases over.

''Guys it's full!'' He said mad and they got out, sighing as they walked up the stairs and Matt rolled his eyes. They were all tired, cranky and on edge and he was not sure how much more before he would snap. Upstairs they got ready for bed, agreeing they would unpack tomorrow and Matt sighed as the twins were installing on the bottom bunk beds.

''You sleep in the top beds.'' He said curtly and the twins grumbled and took their stuff to the top beds. Matt lifted Glenn in his arms and the boy stayed asleep. Matt undressed him and get him ready for bed, tucked him in. Drew was already in bed too and he kissed the two youngest goodnight while the twins were still getting dressed in their pjamas and objecting that they had to sleep in the top bed.

A few minutes they were ready as well and Matt was ready to leave the room when he suddenly heard Glenn calling him.

''What is it?''

''Where is Monkey?'' Glenn asked as he rubbed through his eyes, sleepily. Matt checked his suitcase.

''Did you have Monkey with you in the airplane?'' Matt asked fearful. Glenn nodded and started to sob and Gabby comforted him as Matt called the airport.

''It's a really important plushie to him...is there a way to get it back?'' Matt asked as he leaned against the counter. Happy he returned to the room.

''Monkey is still at the airport. We will get him tomorrow.'' Matt said and Glenn nodded.

''You can sleep with my Monkey.'' Aiden proposed as he threw his monkey plushie down and Matt caught it, gave it to Glenn and Glenn fell asleep again.

A few minutes later, Matt and Gabby finally could drop on their bed as well and they both sighed deep and yawned.

''I have never been so tired.'' Gaby sighed.

''I have never been so upset with the kids before.'' Matt sighed. ''I know they were tired but Aiden and Lauren were really irritating and testing our limits...Glenn is a sleepy head for leaving Monkey on the plane and Drew used the lavatory almost every half hour.''

''I could use a holiday.'' Gabby concluded with a smile.

''Ugh...me too. Luckily we are here now.'' Matt said with a smile as they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: After a really stressful plane flight they are there, luckily! Do you think Matt as to harsh on the twins about the suitcases? Yup, two kids in puberty are not easy. Will they get Monkey back tomorrow and how will they spend the rest of the day?

I hope you liked this chapter although it was not a happy-family chapter...well this was kinda how the plane flights go with my family and I only have sibling lol. Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	43. Sandcastle

They stopped in front of the airport and they all got out. Hopefully it wouldn't take long but the twins seemed really bored and he was afraid they would get just like yesterday.

''Wait here, so we can get mommy grandmother and then we can go to the beach.''

''I want Monkey.'' Glenn said sad and Matt nodded as he walked to the service point.

''Hello, my son left his stuffed animal on the flight from American Airlines yesterday. I called about it last night and I was told that we could get it here.'' Matt explained and the man shrugged.

''We have over thousands of stuffed animals here.'' The man said indifferent and Matt frowned.

''It's a Monkey...about 5 inches big..''

''I have about a hundred monkeys of five inches big I think.'' The man said indifferent and Matt started to get really angry now. They had to get the plushie back! Glenn needed it, it would be only thing to get him through the surgery.

''You don't understand, my son needs that monkey.'' Matt said, begging the man to look at the lost and found stuff.

Gabby looked as Matt was talking to the man and was worried they wouldn't get monkey back as the man didn't seem to agree with Matt and Glenn looked up at her, worried.

''Where is Monkey now?''

''Let's go to daddy.'' She said worried as she started to push the wheelchair.

''Is there a problem?'' She asked and Matt looked her.

''They have so many los and found stuff the man doesn't want to look Monkey.''

Glenn started to cry and suddenly Gabby started to talk to the man in rapid, fast spanish and Matt comforted Glenn. The man looked at Glenn and his face softened for a bit and finally he nodded while he said something to Gabby and said something through his telephone. Gabby kneeled down by Glenn and rubbed him through his hair.

''They are going to get Monkey, don't worry.''

Glenn cheered up a bit as they were waiting and Matt walked back to the twins and Drew and walked to the ice cream stall outside while Gabby waited with Glenn.

''Why is it taking so long?'' Aiden complained. ''It's just a dumb plushie.''

''It's your brothers plushie and he needs it back. That plushie is important to him.'' Matt said and Aiden shrugged while Lauren looked at her brother with a frown.

''I wouldn't like it either if mr. Beaver would go missing.'' She said then and she decided which ice cream she wanted and also choose one for Glenn and mommy, holding it for them in their free hand until they came outside again.

''Monkey is back!'' Glenn said proud as he pointed at plushie on his lap and Drew cheered. Lauren handed him and mommy their ice cream and they enjoyed it in the sun.

''What did you tell the guy in Spanish?'' Matt asked Gabby as they were driving again.

''Oh...he felt sorry for Glenn...and I rubbed it in that he needs the monkey in the hospital soon. Usually I am not a fan of asking for pity...but Monkey needed to return.'' She said and Matt nodded.

They parked in front of her grandmothers house and she was waiting outside as Matt and Gabby had promised they would take her to the beach with them so she could meet the kids but they wouldn't have to keep calm in her small house. Matt and Gabby greeted her first and Matt laughed as she looked at him, proud.

''Watched lot of English tv. I speak the English now.'' Gabby's grandmother laughed and Matt hugged her.

''Glad to see you again.''

She had become a lot older since the last time she saw her and although it had been three years, she seemed a lot older.

The twins and Drew also got out of the car and Aiden helped Glenn out as well. They all hugged Gabby's grandma and she knew all of their names fro mthe pictures Matt and Gabby had kept sending her. A few minutes later they got back in the car and Gabby was talking Spanish with her grandma and she was explaining how the kids were doing in school.

Matt drove down to the beach he and Gabby had been on their honeymoon as it was nice and private and the kids ran out before he even stopped the car, running to the sea. Drew held Aiden's hand as they ran to the sea and Lauren caught up with them, walking past them and and ran into the water. Matt lifted Glenn up from the car as he could not walk through the sand and Gabby put down some towels where he, Gabby, Glenn and Gabby's granny sat down.

''Let's got to the sea!'' Aiden said as he reached his hand out to Glenn and Matt stood up as well as they walked to the sea and Gabby smiled as Aiden was finally getting nicer and sweeter again. Matt made sure Drew and Glenn were wearing their inflated wings for swimming and the twins looked after them as they played in the water. Glenn enjoyed playing in the water as he could swim and play around without having too worry about his leg and Gabby's grandma smiled.

''Cute kids.''

''Oh, they are.'' Gabby nodded. The kids could be mean and unfair to each other from time to time but it never lasted long and they played all together again, nice and easy.

"daddy will you make a sandcastle with us?" drew asked, running as fast as his tiny toddler legs could carry him and Matt lifted him up, laughing.

"you bet!"

Lauren joined them as well and Aiden walked with Glenn and joined as well.

Together they scooped the sand together and Gabby smiled as they were cooperating really well under the order or king matt of the castle which they had decided he should be called from now on. Aiden helped Glenn digging the ditch around the castle while drew dragged buckets of water from the sea to Matt and Lauren whom were giving the castle shape.

Gabby and her grandma packed the sandwiches she had prepared from the car and got them all ready om large plates. As the castle was almost finished it was time for lunch and while the kids had their hands washed by Gabby's grandma with a wet towel matt lifted Glenn up and they joined as well. Usually Glenn walked a few steps like this but the unsteady sand made it impossible. They had lunch together and looked proud at the castle.

The rest of the afternoon they enjoyed playing on the beach and playing in the water. Some others locals had joined on the beach now and those kids were playing soccer with aidedn while matt was swimming with Lauren and drew. Glenn was asleep on a towel next to Gabby, holding monkey tight and Gabby knew the boy hadn't slept a bit last night as monkey had been gone.

It was really late and the sun was almost under when they got back in the car.

"I left monkey on the beach " Glenn suddenly said.

Matt almost got out if the car.

"Joking" Glenn smirked then as he hugged the plushie tight again. They drove back to the city and parked the car and Gabby's grandma got out.

"This was an amazing day. Never imagined I would go out with my grand grandkids like this. " she grinned as she promised she would see them again but her promise was unheard as all the kids where exhausted from the tiring but fun day. They were all asleep and Gabby grinned

"Well king of the castle you made them really tired? "

"Will see how tired the king of the castle can make you tonight. " Matt smirked as they drove back to their holiday apartment.

* * *

NOTE: A chapter about their holiday. Luckily Monkey was returned to Glenn especially with the surgery coming up. He will need Monkey, his parents and his siblings more than ever then!

I am sorry some capitals are missing again in the last part of the chapter as I hate to type on my phone but sometimes my PC leaves me no choice unfortunately, I hope it didn't annoy you too much!

So tell me, do you want to see one more chapter about their holiday and maybe a little Dawsey and there or do you want to jump to the strong family moment of the surgery? Please tell me and please tell me if you think the story is getting too long. i like to write as long as you like to read but do you think it getting too long?

Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought as well as your wishes for the upcoming chapter by leaving a review!


	44. Surgery

**I promised a holiday Dawsey chapter...but after some events of today I could not write a holiday chapter. This chapter had some Dawsey but before getting upset with me...I am sure the family will have many many more holidays. I promise I will make it up to you...but today...everything just kinda went wrong here. Hope you are not too mad at me and you enjoyed this chapter!**

**March (The twins are 12, Drew is 4 and Glenn just turned 7)**

* * *

Glenn sat on the edge of the bed, looking nervous as Matt and Gabby got his bag unpacked. Monkey was already in the hospital bed while Glenn was waiting for them to get him for the surgery. He didn't want to go at all. he was so scared.

Matt sat down next to Glenn, whom was ready for the surgery, wearing the gown the hospital had given him and the slippers and he looked to the floor.

''I am hungry.'' He said then to Matt and Matt nodded.

''I know and you can eat ANYTHING you want after the surgery...but you have to stay sober before the surgery, which means you can't eat anything.'' Matt said nicely as he felt sorry for the boy but Glenn nodded.

''Are Aiden Lauren and Drew coming to visit me tomorrow?'' He asked then as he hoped he would see his siblings tomorrow and Matt nodded.

A few nurses entered and got Glenn ready for the surgery and they started to move the bed as Matt and Gabby said bye to him. Matt held his arm as they reached the doors and it was time for the final goodbye before the surgery.

''I don't want to go daddy!'' Glen cried then and the started so sob as he was holding Matt tight. Matt hugged him again and kissed Glenn on his forehead.

''You are going to be okay. They will let you sleep and you won't even know you were in surgery. When you you woke up mommy and I will be waiting for you here and everything will be fine.'' Matt promised as he hold the boy tight, upset because the boy was so scared to the surgery.

''I don't want wanna!'' Glenn cried again and his sobbing only got worse. Gabby kissed him on his forehead and walked away crying after nodded at Matt.

''You are going to be fine, I promise. You are brave, Glenn.'' Matt said as he looked at the boy. Slowly Glenn wiped his tears away and held Matt thight again.

''You are strong Glenn...we will see you again when you wake up. Mommy and daddy and monkey will be waiting for you.'' Matt calmed the boy down and Glenn slowly laid back, let go of Matt and held monkey fast again as the nurses took his bed.

''Take monkey, I don't want him to be scared.'' Glenn cried as he handed monkey to Matt and Matt hugged him one last time before they took Glenn away. Lost Matt stood there for a few seconds. All they could do was wait now. Sure, it was not a dangerous surgery, but every surgery had complications and it was really bad to leave your kid like this. He walked to Glenn's room and was wondering where Gabby was as she wasn't there, then he saw she was sitting on the bench just outside the pediatric ward in the garden and he walked outside.

''Monkey couldn't come?'' Gabby asked as she took the monkey from his hands.

''For sure not...but luckily he handed him to me before making a scene. He was afraid monkey would get scared.'' Matt sighed. It was really hard not knowing what was happening to Glenn right now.

They sat there in silent for a few minutes.

''Let's take a walk.'' Matt said as he took her hand and they started to walk around the hospital, neither of them knowing what to say. She almost squished his hand as she sniffed.

''Sorry, I couldn't bear seeing him scared and I didn't want him to see me crying. You are so calm and you comforted him really well.'' Gabby said as she laid her head against his shoulder and started to sob again. Matt kissed her head and rubbed over her back, comforting her.

They both had tried to prepare for the surgery but it was not easy leaving your kid behind like that, although Glenn was in safe hands. He hugged her even more tightly and kissed her.

''He is going to be all fine, all okay. He will be playing soccer before you know and he will be feeling a lot better because he can again.'' Matt said and she nodded, hugging him again.

They walked back inside as it was pretty cold and they walked to the waiting area where they had to wait for the surgery.

Matt got them lunch as they had to eat something even though it was not easy and they ate.

They sat there in silence for some time until some nurse approached them.

''You are the parents of Glenn Casey, right?''

They nodded and looked at nurse, waiting for

''He is in the PACU now.'' The nurse smiled and Matt and Gabby stood up. ''He did great in the surgery and he all fine now. He should be waking up soon.''

''Can you give this to him?'' Matt asked as he handed her monkey.

''Why don't you give it yourself?'' She smiled friendly and they followed her. In the Pacu they stood next to Glenn, whom was still asleep in the bed and they stepped aside as the nurse checked his vitals and told them they could sit down.

The surgeon suddenly joined them and smiled as Glenn was peacefully asleep.

''The surgery went completely fine.'' The surgeon smiled as he looked as Glenn was opening his eyes and yawned, drowsy and dozed off again.

''Thank you.'' Matt and Gabby nodded at him and he nodded back.

Glenn was yawning again and looked at Matt and Gabby with a funny smile.

''I feel funny.'' He said as he laughed and closed his eyes again. Matt and Gabby chuckled silently and Gabby could hardly keep her laughing as she thought about the time he had been high on hospital drugs because of his broken femur.

Glenn woke up a little later again and seemed more awake now.

''Hey champ, how are you feeling?'' Matt said as he held Glenn's hand and Glenn gave a small smile.

''Okay...I didn't cry anymore when the doctors took me.'' He said and Matt handed him Monkey.

''I know, I am sure you have been very brave.''

The nurses got ready to move him to the ward as he fell asleep again and Matt and Gabby dinner really fast as they hadn't eaten anything.

''I am so glad he is fine.''

''Me too.'' Matt sighed as they finished dinner and walk back to Glenn's room. Glenn was asleep, holding Monkey against him and Matt and Gabby tried to be as quiet as possible as they kissed him goodnight, hoping he stayed asleep for his first night in the hospital.

But Glenn started to cry as they kissed him goodnight.

''Don't go, please don't go.'' He cried and Matt looked at Gabby.

''You should stay here, I will take the others home and we will come back tomorrow.''

Matt nodded and on the hallway he kissed her, hugged her.

''It's probably better if one of us stays with him.'' Gabby said as she kissed him again and Matt nodded as he walked back into the room.

''Are you in pain?'' Matt asked worried but Glenn shook his head.

''No...I just want to go home.''

''A few more days, champ.'' Matt said as he sat down and looked around the room, all the drawings of his siblings hanging around as well as the cards that were already dropped off this morning.

''Who are all these cards from?'' Glenn asked and Matt stood up, took a few from the wall and walked back to the bed so Glenn could take a look at them. But the boy was too tired so Matt held the cards in front of him so he could see them an told them from who they were.

''That one is from Laura and Antonio...this one is from Eva and Tim...this one is from Diego and Lucia...this one is from Justin and his parents...'' Matt smiled as he held out the card with the soccer play upfront.

Glenn smiled and Matt took the other cards and showed him the drawings his siblings made for him, to make the stay in the hospital a little more pleasant by cheering up the room.

''Kelly and Maya...Maya promises you she will get you working with your brains during your recovery.'' Matt said as he showed the card with the cute monkey upfront and Glenn laughed.

''This one is from grandma and grandpa...this one is from Herrmann family...and this one is from...'' Looking up he saw Glenn had fallen asleep and out the cards back and sat down in the chair again as the boy was dozing off and he kissed him goodnight and Glenn took his hand and Matt fell asleep as well, tired from the emotionally exhausting day as he fell asleep with his head on his arm, not letting go of Glenn's hand.

* * *

NOTE: The family really needed each other today and the whole family has been there, even with just sending a card. The next chapter his family will of course be there for him and his siblings are going to spoil him!

Like I said before, I am so sorry it is not the chapter I promised. As you may or may not know, I am going to do voluntary work in Ghana this summer and this morning a girl died there of a unknown disease, as there is a epidemic in western Africa called Ebola there was some a lot of fuss about me going or not going with my parents and it kinda got out of hand. The girl did not die of Ebola but things got heated up pretty bad here. I hope that kinda explains how I did now want to write a holiday chapter today and I am really sorry. My thoughts go out to the girl and her family. Hopefully epidemic will be extinguished soon and they will find a cure.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please leave a review with what you thought and you still want to see in the future except for a holiday Dawsey chapter because you are going to get that one, I promise!


	45. hobbit-hole

''See you at home.'' Matt kissed him a she walked home to catch some more sleep and Gabby walked into the room. Glenn was having breakfast while he was watching tv and Gabby sat down next to him.

''How are you feeling?'' Gabby asked as she sat down and he nodded with a smile.

''Okay...and I have pudding!'' He said as she showed the small cup of pudding with a broad smile and Gabby was really glad he was feeling so good after all. She kissed him on his forehead and the boy seemed really happy she was there and hugged her. The door opened and his siblings ran inside, smiling. Glenn was so happy to see them and Drew ran through the door first.

At first the kids seemed to hesitate for his second as their brother was still on oxygen support and they didn't know what the tubes under his nose were for but they then they all entered the room.

''Glenn!'' Drew yelled as he ran to the bed and hugged his brother.

''Are you in pain?'' Aiden asked worried but Glenn shook his head.

''I got a lot of pills this morning and there is this line.'' Glenn explained and he pointed at the at the IV line. Lauren walked to the bed, holding mr Beaver.

''For you, so you and Monkey won't feel lonely.'' She smiled and Glenn took Mr. Beaver from her.

''Thank you.''

Aiden also walked to the bed with a large wrapped present and Glenn unwrapped with a little of Gabby's help and he looked at the brand new soccer ball with a smile.

''Thank you so much!''

''We are going to use it when you are better!''

''Absolutely!'' Glenn promised as he looked as the nice, new ball and Drew also walked to the bed, handing Glenn his last present.

''You are spoiling me.'' Glenn smiled as he looked at the bag of homemade cookies, like his grandma always made them and he couldn't wait to eat them.

''Thank you.'' He smiled at Glenn and Gabby rubbed him through his hair.

''Look at you, all lit up like a christmas tree.'' She laughed as the boy was smiling as he looked at the presents his siblings had taken him and he smiled.

''But it almost feels like christmas with the presents.'' Glenn laughed and he was glad he had had the surgery now. Sure, his leg felt really sore and he knew he would have to wait two days before they could cast his leg and even longer before he could go home, but it would mean he could actually play soccer with the ball Aiden had brought him.

''You look funny in the dress.'' Drew laughed then and Glenn laughed back.

''It's not a dress.'' Glenn laughed and Gabby looked at the kids, warning but Glenn seemed to be okay with it as Drew was a lot younger.

''Yeah, we should get you changed in your jammies soon.'' Gabby smiled and Glenn nodded.

''Can I..'' Aiden asked carefully as he lifted the blanket up, curious what his brother's food looked like now. Glenn nodded and Aiden looked at the leg, wrapped in bandage from under the knee and it immediately stood out that his foot was straight now instead of curling inside. Glenn also looked for the first time now and smiled.

''See...I won't walk on my toes anymore and damage my hip.''

Gabby didn't want to break his spirit as she knew he would never be able to walk without a limp but she knew that he would be able to play soccer again, with his brothers and with his friends and it made her feel good that he would be able to do that again, as it would also help him getting better at social level.

Her parents entered and she took the kids to the cafeteria so it wouldn't get too crowded in the room and they all bought something to drink.

''I am so glad Glenn will be able to play soccer again, we miss him in the team.'' Aiden smiled and Lauren nodded.

''I just hope he won't have a bad time here...can we visit him tomorrow again?'' She asked and Gabby nodded.

''Of course, I am sure he will love if you visit every day.''

A little later they walked back to the room and her parents took the kids home while she sat down next to Glenn again, who seemed to be dozing off and she wiped the hair from his face.

''Tired, hm?'' she asked with a smile and he nodded.

''Can you read for me?'' He asked then and Gabby nodded, took the stash books and he choose one. Usually Glenn read on his own but he was really tired now, so Gabby did not mind.

''How did the Hobbit end up in here?'' She frowned as she opened it and it said 'Aiden Casey' as he had gotten it from his grandpa for Christmas.

''Aiden said I would love it because it has a lot of fantasy. Please mommy!'' Glenn begged and she thought about when she had read the book, but knew it was a very childish book.

''I have been brave during the surgery.''

''Fine.'' She smiled then as she opened the book.

''In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

"like our house. " Glenn smiled sleepily. "Our house means comfort and safety too"

Gabby nodded and the boy fell asleep. She hoped their house would always mean comfort and safety for their family. That their family would always mean support and loyalty like the kids had shown today to Glenn and it made her proud to be their mother. But above all, love should be important in their family. A house full of love and not a nasty sandy lonely hobbit hole.

* * *

NOTE: Well, Glenn has his family surrounding him and they are spoiling and looking after him very well! I hope you liked this chapter and the cuteness between the siblings.

I not own the Hobbit nor the part of the book used in this story!

And yeah, the last part was written on my phone again. I am sorry again. I will learn how to plan it so I am done in time and can finish it on my PC.

So, yeah. Last chapter got a review form a Guest, I want to thank you for your honesty because as stupid as it may sound, I completely just did not realize that most of my storylines included Matt and I am really sorry about this. From now on I will try to write the parents more equally. Again, thank you for telling me!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review - and as you see now, don't hesitate to give some real critique and please also tell me if you have any wishes for upcoming chapters.


	46. Promise

''Hey spongebob, got you breakfast.'' Gabby smiled as she sat down next to Glenn on the couch and handed him the paper bag of her sister-in-laws bakery and Glenn smiled when he saw the sandwich Laura always made for him when he stayed over there because he liked it so much. But mommy and daddy never let him make it at home because there was too much sugar in it according to them.

''I gotta go, see you after the constructing job.'' Matt said as he walked into the living room real quick and kissed Gabby and hugged Glenn an ran out as he was already late.

''You are managing, right?'' He made sure and Gabby nodded.

''We are going to manage just fine, aren't we?'' She said and Glenn stretched his fist out like he always did with Antonio. Gabby hit against the fist winked at Matt, that they were going to manage just fine.

Matt left and Gabby sat down next to Glenn.

''Maya is going to be here within thirty minutes...we should probably get you dressed.''

''But my leg hurts.'' Glenn complained. ''Can I play on daddy's Xbox?''

''No, it's time for school for you.'' Gabby said strict and she stood up to get him a t-shirt and sweatpants instead of his spongbob pajamas and she returned to the living room. Matt had carried him to the couch this morning as it was easier for Gabby until he returned but Glenn his arms now and looked at her with his stubborn smile.

''Time to get dressed.''

''Make me.'' Glenn tested her.

''Glenn.'' She warned him again and finally he changed the t-shirt after being washed by Gabby and she helped him get the sweatpants over his leg cast and he looked proud at their drawings his siblings had made on the cast.

''Can I watch the training tonight?'' He asked as it was monday night so his dad would be coaching the boys with soccer and Gabby nodded. Matt could take him there and maybe it would be good to talk with the guys again.

When he was dressed Gabby lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen and the dining table as he was not allowed to walk with the cast and he was getting pretty heavy as he was already seven years old.

A little later Maya arrived and started practicing Math with Glenn and left the two alone.

Matt was working hard at the construction job. He had promised the help renovate somebody's house after a fire and he was busy with the room of their younger daughter when he saw it was past five already later that day. Quick he went hom so he would be in time for dinner and the training.

''Coming with me to watch the training?'' He asked Glenn and he offered they could take the wheelchair so he could sit more comfortable but Glenn shook his head.

''No...I don't wanna.'' Glenn shook his head and Matt looked worried.

''Why not?''

''I am tired.'' Glenn said short. But in reality he was afraid to face the boys. He was afraid that they would act the same as when he just joined the team and Matt became the trainer and they had bullied him because he couldn't play. It was he had been avoiding them for months but he was afraid it would be worse now he couldn't walk at all.

Matt and Aiden went for training with the boys.

After the training Aiden looked hopeful at his dad.

''Can I stay a little longer.''

''Sure, but be home before nine.'' Matt nodded. He prefered Aiden staying with the boys as he was the oldest by two year and the others would have to go home before nine anyway.

Aiden nodded and ran after Evan and Justin as they walked to the convenience store closeby to buy some soda and get some snack before returning to the field and enjoying their drinks and snacks there, chatting about everything happening.

''Didn't your brother want to come today?'' Justing asked and Aiden nodded.

''He was too tired and his leg is still painful. He is is pain medication which makes him really drowsy.''

Evan and Justin nodded understanding and they walked to the shop.

''Maybe we should buy him a present.'' Evan said the Justin and Justin nodded as they looked through the story.

''I already bought him a soccer ball.'' Aiden said so they wouldn't but the same and then he saw a package of candy, shaped in soccer balls. He was sure Glenn was going to like those a lot!

''Maybe we should buy this.'' He said and the others nodded. They scavenged for more candy for Glenn and every last dime of their pocket money ended up at check-out, but happy and proud they walked outside and they ate their own candy at the field. Shortly after they walked to Aiden's house and Aiden checked first.

''Glenn, are you awake, you have some visitors.'' He said as he walked into the living room and Glenn looked excited as he woke up next to Matt.

''Daddy, I have visitors!'' He said excited and Matt got up, lifted him up and brought him to the dinner table so they could all sit down there and Evan and Justin entered. At first they seemed really shy but then they greeted him affectionate and handed him the presence.

''Thank you so much!'' Glenn said happy and Gabby walked to the table holding glasses of drinks and the boys thanked her as she walked back to the living room. Glenn was happy the boys were here as he had not dared to approach them yet.

''So when are you coming back?'' Evan asked. ''We miss you on the soccer field.''

''Soon, really soon, I promise!'' Glenn said as he finally started to smile again and the boys signed his cast as well before going home. A little later Matt put him to bed.

''When I come back training again?''

''In a few months...I guess.'' Matt said, a little surprised by the sudden question and nodded proud.

''I promised I would come back soon.''

''I am sure you will!'' Matt said as he tucked the boy in.

''I have to, because I promised!'' Glenn said as his parents had thought he could never break a promise.

* * *

NOTE: Glenn made a promise and sure he is going to stick to that promise! Also, his old mischievous self is returning as we could see at the beginning of the chapter! course he is also still his cute self! THe next chapter will be more about Lauren and will also have some more about Drew.

I tried to divide the role of Gabby and Matt in this chapter a little equally and I hope you like that. Certain chapters will be more Matt focussed and some Gabby but I will try to combine them more often.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought as always and please also tell me the things you want to see in the future :)


	47. The dance pt 1

Lauren and Gabby entered the nail studio and Lauren smiled as she saw the pretty nails laying in the showcase and she pointed at the nails that were pink on top and gradually became red. Gabby knew they would look great with her dress but they were also the kind she knew Lauren really loved.

''Mommy, I love those!'' She said and Gabby nodded. ''Those are very pretty, it's your choice, darling. You can choose whatever style you like.''

Lauren walked next to all the nail styles that were laid out and she pointed at the pink one with silver stars. She liked those a lot too. It was really nice her mom took her out to get her nails done for the ceremony of them leaving for high school. She also had a light pink dress and she hoped that the nails would look great with it.

''Miss and Miss Casey?'' The woman asked friendly and Gabby and Lauren nodded and walked her way. They sat down and the woman looked at Lauren. ''Did you make your choice sweety?''

''Yeah...the blue one that gets pink at the edge.''

''But I thought you loved the red and pink ones?''

''I will get you some tea.'' The nail stylist said as she stood up.

''But...but.''

''But what sweety, it's your decision, I was just wondering why you changed your choise.''

''I think Kenny would like the blue ones more and he promised he would come to the party at school and dance with me.''

Gabby looked at her with big eyes and thought she was going to faint. Her girl, her little girl? Her little girl was going to dance with a boy?

''Mom, it's okay...I am twelve now...it's just a dance...I won't kiss him.''

Gabby gave her a smile as the girl seemed to be so ashamed she had to tell her mommy she was going to dance with a boy and Gabby rubbed her over her back.

''That's really sweet from Kenny...'' She said as she thought it was okay her little girl was little girl was going to dance with a boy?

''Mom, it's okay...I am twelve now...it's just a dance...I won't kiss him.''

''Do you think Kenny will also like the red and pink nails?'' She asked and Gabby nodded. ''I am sure he will like both.''

''Then I take the red and pink ones.'She smiled and Gabby nodded, glad the girl choose the colour that she loved the most. She thought it was cute the crush never had gone away and they were such a close friends, but she didn't want Lauren to choose for Kenny instead of her own decisions.

Meanwhile Matt and Drew were shopping at home depot for their work of today.

Drew walked proud in front of Matt as they walked through the home depot with the package of nails Matt had to buy to finish the wardrobe he was building at the construction job.

''Drew, we have to get you a hammer too!'' He said as he pointed at the kid sized hammers and Drew choose the red one. Matt was also carrying small nails that were easy to hit and a spare piece of wood. Ever since he had shown Drew some pictures from his projects Drew wanted to come with him.

''Daddy can you make a fire truck with me.'' He suddenly asked as they were paying and he lifted Drew up s he could also see what was happening by the counter.

''Sure, buddy!'' Matt said as they walked outside and he laid the supplies in the back of the truck while Drew climbed in the front of the pick-up and they drove to the house. He liked that he could be bonding with Drew in a way they both liked and he thought it was even more cute Drew wanted to work together.

''When we go home again we will drive by home depot again and we can buy the wood and other supplies for the fire truck.'' Matt promised and Matt opened the door to house. As the people still lived in a temporary living as it was still under construction but they had given Matt the key so he could work on it. They carried everything upstairs and Drew looked around the girls room, the last thing that had to be finished.

''You are a hero and a hero.'' Drew smiled as he meant that his dad was a good man for also helping them rebuild the house. While his dad was working he was hitting the nails with the tiny hammer and Matt kept an eye on him. Nothing could happen with a hammer this light and with the unsharp nails, but he wanted to be very careful. Gabby would never let him take Drew somewhere again if something happened to him and he didn't want Drew to get hurt, but the boy was really careful, always.

''It is so pretty!'' Drew smiled proud at his daddy as he looked at the cabinet Matt had made and they got ready to leave and instead of driving home he drove to the house the family was living now and he got out and lifted Drew out as well, as the truck was too high to jump out for him.

''What are we going to do?'' The boy asked as he sat on his dad's arm and Matt smiled.

''We are going to give these people the key to their house.''

''Is it finished?'' Drew smiled and Matt nodded. ''Yup, bud. It is!''

Matt ringed the doorbell and handed the key back. Drew got the attention of the family as he was such a cutie-pie and they kept thanking Matt over and over again, but he told them he didn't want anything, as he knew the people had lost everything in the fire. Shortly after a quick drink and snack they left to the home depot and picked up the stuff for the fire truck.

Drew looked so excited when they drove home.

They walked into the house and Lauren immediately ran towards her daddy:

''Look at my nails!'' She said as she held her nails out to her father, showing the pink and red nails proud and Matt nodded.

''That's really pretty princess.''

She nodded and Drew started to pull his shirt; ''Daddy, let's go build the fire truck!'' he said and Matt walked outside with him as he started working on is while Drew started to decide what should be painted on it as he laid down in the grass and Gabby walked outside, handing them both a glass of drink and Matt started sawing as he sat down in the grass next to Drew.

''Lauren is so proud of her new nails.'' He said and Gabby nodded.

''She wanted to have them pretty for the school dance.''

''Yup, she is going to be a princess.'' Matt smiled and Gaby nodded.

''She even invited her prince, Kenny.''

Matt spit out his drink. ''She is so not going!''

''Matt she has been waiting for this school dance for almost months now, you can't do that. Kenny is her best friend, that's all,'' Gabby said but Matt put his glass down.

''I am not okay with her dancing with a boy!'' He said as he walked inside.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, is Matt going to tell Lauren she can't go?Today we saw a little more about the kids that have had less attention lately. Yup, trying to even out a little more. So what do you think? Will Matt still let her go to the school dance? Should Matt let Lauren dance with Kenny on the school dance? Or do you think Will Matt and Drew finish the fire truck?

Thank you so much I am sorry the update took a little longer, I hope you still liked it. I have been updating other story and also have started a new House M.D story, called ''When Roads End.'' It's gonna be a really special story, based on a true story and I hope you will read that one too! It would mean so much to me because it is dedicated to a friend in his memory.

Please tell me what you thought and again, thank you for still following the story!


	48. The dance pt 2

''You look gorgeous!'' Gabby said as Lauren was almost ready and she busy brushing her hair. Gabby braided small braids and put them up and Lauren smiled as she looked in the mirror.

''Mommy, can you do my make-up?'' Lauren asked.

Gabby nodded as she got some of her own make up, just a little bit of lipstick and blush, that would be enough for her. She was too young for a lot of make-upbut a little bit would be okay. She was so proud that her daughter looked so pretty and was so excited to go to the dance and she was so glad she could talk back to reason and Matt had been okay with her going to the dance after all. They trusted that she would be okay with Kenny for the two hours and her brother was around too, as well.

''Mommy, I am ready!'' Aiden said as he stormed into the room, combing his blonde curls and Gabby laughed as he had buttoned his shirt, but not right and she kneeled down, fixed it.

''Just as handsome as your daddy.'' She laughed and Aiden nodded as he thought he looked like daddy in the white shirt.

Lauren was almost completely ready and she checked the clock, knowing they almost had to go.

Herrmann and Matt had a shift and would come to pick them up in the fire truck, to get them a special entry at school as it was a custom to come in special vehicles.

''Lauren, you look so pretty.'' Glenn said as he leaned against the doorpost and smiled at his older sister. Gabby left the room for a second as she went to get Aiden completely ready and Glenn entered the room.

''Can I come with you and Aiden?'' He asked then but Lauren shook his head. ''No, you will have your dance when you are twelve, when you will have your dance.'' Lauren said and Glenn nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed.

''I wish I had my dance now...but I don't think my leg is good enough yet.'' Glenn said but Lauren reached her hand out.

''Will you dance with me?'' She asked with a smile and Glenn nodded. Slowly he got up but he shrugged now.

''I can't do it yet...'' He said then as he stood up and they walked away. His leg was getting better because of the therapy but he still limped as his foot still hurt him. It was getting better but it would take a little longer before he could walk far again and would be able to without a limp, but he was optimistic.

Lauren walked downstairs and stood next to her brother and Gabby made a picture of the both of them as they looked so adorable and good int heir outfits for the dance. They were getting older and it wouldn't be long before they would have to wave them goodbye for college.

Suddenly they heard a lout horn and they opened the door, truck 81 stopping in front of their house and Matt jumped out.

''You look amazing, princess!'' Matt said and she jumped up against him and he swayed her around in his arms. Aiden climbed into the truck with Otis help and sat in the back while Lauren sat on Matt's lap in the front of the truck.

''Thank you so much for bringing us in the truck.'' The twins both said as they knew it was more special than the vehicles most kids were coming in and Kenny, whom was already in the back next to Aiden sighed as well as it had been the first time he was on the truck his dad worked on.

They arrived and people laughed and clapped as Matt helped his princess out of the truck and held her hand as they walked inside, Aiden and Kenny walking behind them as they waved at the people clapping after their arrival and after dropping them off inside Matt walked back to the truck, proud his little girl and little boy looked so well. Lauren looked wonderful in her dress and Aiden looked really classy as well in his white shirt.

Lauren and Kenny were talking with her friends and most of them knew him from her birthday while Aiden looked around and walked to his friends, talking with them.

They enjoyed the evening, chatting with their friends and drinking the fruit juice the canteen chef was mixing for them and as the music slowed down and he saw Lauren and Kenny dancing on the dance floor, awkward and far away from each other he sat down with a strawberry/banana drink and looked at the girl from his class. Maybe he should ask her to dance as she was alone as well. He approached her for a second but didn't dare to after all and he drank his drink and the evening was soon over.

Gabby came to pick them up by car and Lauren hugged Kenny, shortly and Cindy came to pick him up.

''Did you guys have a good night?'' Gabby asked and Aiden nodded while Lauren was asleep on the backseat and at home she carefully lifted her out of the car, carrying the girl inside and she almost fell over Glenn's crutches, which had fallen down by the door and they saw Drew sneaking up at the stairs.

''Drew!''

''I had a nightmare!'' He said with a smile and Gabby knew he was lying as he walked up the stairs with cookies and she could see Glenn standing upstairs, waiting for his brother to come upstairs with the cookies but quick he disappeared in his own room and Drew ran upstairs as well and ran to his own room. After putting Lauren to bed and taking the cookies from Drew and telling him to go to sleep she walked to Glenn's room, finding fault with him as he had used his brother to steal the cookies.

''But Drew wanted them.''

''Drew doesn't like them, you are the cookie monster.'' Gabby said with a little smile, showing she was not really mad at him but he shouldn't do this.

''Don't do it anymore.''

Glenn nodded and Gabby rubbed him through his dark brown, half long hair and he sighed.

''I wish I had a school dance tonight. I am going to miss Lauren and Aiden at school.'' He pouted.

''Cheer up, you are going back to school in September full-time and you will see Evan and Justin more often!''

''But i only see them in break because they are a class higher.''

''It's gonna be okay, just sleep now.'' She smiled and Glenn laid down again and closed his eyes.

She finally put Aiden to bed and was glad she could go to bed soon as well.

''Lauren was dancing with Kenny, but I didn't dare to ask Nina to dance with me.'' Aiden said with a pout and Gabby laughed.

''But it's not a big deal if you don't dance with somebody. Lauren and Kenny were more of an exception I think.''

Slowly Aiden nodded and Gabby stood up.

''May I have a dance, mr. Casey?'' She said with a laugh and Aiden stood up and danced with her for a few seconds and climbed back in bed.

''Mommy, you are so small.'' He smirked as he was getting bigger quick now and his mom was pretty small compared to her dad and she laughed.

''Well, you are still my little boy.''

''But I am older than Lauren! Two minutes older!''

''But you are still my little boy.'' She laughed as she took the white shirt from his chair so she could wash and iron it and she left the room, also going to bed a few minutes later and she smiled as she got a text from Matt.

_The twins had their school dance and are going to high school, can you believe it? x_

_No, I can't. The little ones are getting big. x, _She texted back and she couldn't believe it, but the two oldest would already be in high school after summer break!

* * *

Note: Yep, the two little babies from the first chapter are going to high school now! Kids grow up and this story is growing with them. Funny to think where it started.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope these school dances are held in the USA when kids leave to high school as they are here but sorry if then aren't. I hope you liked the chapter even if it was wrong.

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. You can also tell what you want to see the upcoming chapters! Its going to show some Drew for sure and the problems Glenn is facing now his older brother and sister left the school.


	49. Back to school

**September, summer break is over. Twins are 12, Glenn is 8, Drew is 4**

And yes, I did make a mistakes in one of the previous chapters. I know there is supposed to be 5 years between the twins and Glenn and 3 between him and Drew. My fault, somewhere I made that mistake but it's weird to make him younger again. Sorry.

* * *

''Guys, it's time to go, get in the car!'' Matt yelled by the door and Lauren came walking past him, carrying her bag on her back, proud and Drew ran after her, carrying his new schoolbag as well as he had his first day at kindergarten and Aiden came strutting by, badass, with his bag only hanging on one shoulder and his pants hanging low.

''Raise your pants.'' Matt smirked and Aiden looked at him, frowned but raised his pants then.

''High school, dad. I am old enough to be cool now.''

''JUNIOR high school, now where is your brother?'' Matt said with a small and Aiden shrugged.

''Glenn, we have to go!'' He yelled again and finally the boy the boy came walking from the living room, not even taking the effort of raising his backpack as he dragged his bag behind him, over the floor and Matt to keep himself from laughing at the melodramatic sight.

''Raise your pants...raise your bag...it's something with you kids.'' Matt sighed to himself as he closed the door and walked to the car after Glenn. The boy climbed in next to Aiden and Drew as Lauren sat in the front with Matt and Matt drove Glenn's school first as it was the closest by. Glenn climbed out of the car and waved as his siblings, even more dramatic and Matt just shook his head.

''Enjoy, Glenn.''

''I hate school.''

''But you are going to see your friends again.''

''And I can play soccer with them again.'' Glenn brightened up then and he and Matt fist bumped, making an explosion sound and he walked to the playground and joined Evan and Justin. Matt drove away and drove through the high school as he wanted to drop Drew off last as he would probably get some anxiety with being left at school. Although he was only 4 and wouldn't be 5 for another 2 months, they thought it was better he would go to kindergarten now as he was really smart and was getting bored at home. Besides, he was only two months younger than most of his classmates.

Matt stopped at the junior high school, close to the large high school and Laure sighed deep.

''Nervous?'' Matt asked worried and she nodded.

''No need to, I am sure it is going to be a great day.''

She nodded and Matt looked at Aiden.

''Behave yourself and have a great day as well.''

Aiden nodded and the twins got out of the car.

''Raise your jeans, you are embarrassing us.'' Lauren hissed and mad Aiden raised his pants. They walked into the school and to the classroom they had to come. It was a big step but on the other hand was it good there were only two years in this building and the real big kids were one building away and Lauren looked at the big building as she knew Kenny was at school there as a freshman.

Matt and Drew went to the kindergarten and he was just in time as he walked inside with Drew.

He introduced himself to the teacher and the teacher welcomed Drew. The teacher walked with Drew and Matt go ready to go when the boy suddenly hugged his legs.

''I am scared daddy!'' He cried and Matt lifted him up, hugging him.

''Don't be scared.'' Matt said and he put Drew down again, who wiped his tears away and left for the class. He had been afraid Drew would have a hard time saying goodbye but he seemed okay now and Matt walked back to the car getting ready for constructing as Gabby would pick them up after school so he could work.

Glenn walked to his class when he suddenly felt somebody pulling his half long hair and he looked around, seeing the mean, fatty neighbour again. Brian White.

''Oh you are back at school again too?'' He yelled in Glenn's ear and the boy stumbled, tried to walk away but Brian had him by his backpack.

''Aren't you supposed to me in junior high?'' Glenn said as he tried to pull himself loose and Brian suddenly let go, causing Glenn to fall.

''You are still dumb.'' Brian laughed as Glenn fell.

''Well, you have to repeat the class so who is dumb now?'' Glenn said as he climb up and grabbed his bag, wanting to walk away. Suddenly he got tripped by Brian, hurting his left leg that was still sore after the surgery and he tried not to cry and climbed up, ran to the classroom.

''I am not done with you yet, Casey! Nobody calls me dumb! You don't have your brother and sister to protect you anymore!'' Brian yelled after him and Glenn fled into the classroom.

At junior high Aiden and Lauren were putting their stuff into their lockers after the first briefing and today they would get introduced to their new school and classes and tomorrow the classes would start. Lauren put in a picture of Eva and her husband and of the rest of her family while Aiden only had a sticker of the Blackhawks.

Aiden was really nervous as he knew he was bad at planning and he was afraid he would never make the homework. He knew he should but he prefered sporting and making fun with friends...homework...was there anybody that even liked that? He had hated it on middle school and now he knew it was going to be even more which frightened him. He knew he wasn't motivated enough to to do it.

''Who are you texting?'' He asked as Lauren was texting on their brand new phones they had gotten for junior high school.

''Kenny...I asked to meet him after school but he is with the big kids now he said.'' Lauren said with a pout as they walked back to the classroom they had their briefing. Hopefully he would turn around tomorrow.

At the end of the day, Gabby drove around, picking Drew up first who handed her a drawing, proud.

''That's so pretty, did you have a good day?''

Drew nodded and Gabby smiled as she drove to the high school.

The twins climbed in, they talked about the day and last she picked Glenn up, whom was waiting outside, looking around him like he was scared.

''And how was your day, sweety?'' She asked and Glenn shrugged. ''Okay.''

Drew was talking as they drove home, their older siblings all scared for tomorrow because of their own reasons. Aiden because of the homework and the start of classes, Lauren because of Kenny and Glenn because of his bully. While Drew was happy, they realized that getting older and school was not so much fun after all.

* * *

NOTE: The two boys are facing some problems on school already. Aiden with his motivation and homework and Glenn with his old bully that is around again and he doesn't have his siblings to step up for him anymore... but can Lauren remain the cool girl and now Kenny is in high school will it break their friendship?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and wow, next chapter is going to be chapter 50! Any wishes for this special chapter?!

Thank you so much for keeping up with the story for so long and please a review with what you thought and your wishes.


End file.
